Pacific Academy
by SimplyRV
Summary: Harry Potter, on his way home with his report from school, finds a shiny golden ring. See how one decision threatens to destroy Dumbledore's carefully laid plans.
1. Chapter 1

Pacific Academy

Harry Potter, also known as Freak, Boy and all-round boxing-ball for the Dursley family, was walking down the street from his school with a small and obviously many times broken backpack, where he had placed his first ever report. Harry was happy that his scores were so high, but the moment that he would see uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Harry just knew that he was in for it. Dudley, his overly large cousin, who was rounder than he was tall, had shown no appreciation that he was on the 30th place, while Harry was on the 2nd. Telling his mother, Aunt Petunia placed Dudley in the brand new car that she and Vernon had bough and ordered harry to walk home. Harry was now two miles away from the school, and he needed another three miles before he would reach number 4 Privet Drive. Harry just knew that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be waiting there with several hard items, including a baseball-bat.

What the Dursley's didn't realize, was that Harry would never come 'home'.

As Harry was walking over the street, he was distracted suddenly by the sight of a small golden ring. Harry stopped, and looked at it. Feeling something reacting inside of him, Harry bent down through his knees, and carefully touched the ring. It felt quite cool, and at the same time warm.  
Looking around, Harry picked up the ring, and held it in his hand. It had small funny symbols on it, that seemed to pulse with some hidden powers. Harry also saw one small word in the ring, inscribed between some of the funny symbols. 'Monday's'. "Monday's?" Muttered Harry and he looked around the ring, and saw more small words that he knew. Turning the ring around in his hands, Harry started to mutter. "I don't like Monday's." The words were not even out of his mouth before he got a feeling as if a hook had latched somewhere behind his navel, and he was carried away in a blur of colours.

Harry fell face down. His glasses cracked slightly, but even that small movement started the destruction of his glasses that were held together with simple tape. The Dursley's never gave him anything new. Except that one time, when Harry came home with orders from the school nurse to get some glasses. His aunt had walked into the cheapest store that sold glasses and she exited the store with a two pound reading glasses. Rubbing his face, Harry tried to look around. With his glasses gone, Harry could only see a few feet in front of him. He did see a small blur moving towards him. Seeing a small rock on his right side, Harry made his way to the rock, and making himself as small as possible, Harry hoped to avoid the small blur.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are" Harry heard. It seemed like a voice that was male, but the voice was sounding happy. A squeak above Harry made Harry look up. On the rock that he could see, there say a bird Harry had never seen before. It seemed like the fire-red bird was looking at him with black, marble like eyes, and as Harry looked better, He could see that the beak had a golden color, and it's tail-feathers seemed to glow in the sunlight.  
"So there he is" The voice said again, And over the rock , a face appeared. It was the face of a young mas, in his early thirties, who looked at Harry with bright blue eyes. His nose was slightly pointy, and his mouth held a large grin. He had a small beard that seemed to be the same brown color of his hair.

"Hello Harry Potter, Welcome to the island of Pacific Academy. I'm Professor Alex Summers, Your Defense against the dark arts teacher." Alex said, hoping to see that Harry would take the first step in his new future. But as Alex looked in Harry's eyes, He saw nothing but fear for him.  
Alex sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have to do this. Knowing that the member of staff best suited for this type of problem was away, Alex would have to handle this on his own. Taking a piece of paper and a pen, Alex wrote a few words on the paper and turned to the red bird, who was still looking at Harry. "Florida, if you please take this to the headmistress?" The bird nodded once, and taking the piece of paper in her beak, Florida jumped of the rock and flamed away. Harry watched this all in awe.

"Hello Harry, here let me help you." Alex seemed to get a small stick from somewhere around his arm and waved it around Harry's broken glasses that Harry had abandoned the moment that he had seen a small blur in the distance. "Reparo" Harry heard Alex say and seconds later, Harry was handed his no longer broken glasses to him. "Harry, do you mind if I sit down next to you?" Alex asked, as Harry placed his glasses back on his nose. Harry started to look around, his mouth open with the view that was surrounding him.

A giant castle, glittering like glass, with several spires reaching up towards the sky. On each spire Harry could barely see a flag waving in the gentle breeze. The grounds surrounding the castle were breath-taking as well, with several large golden rings , three each opposites of each other, standing in an arena of some sorts with several platforms or tribunes there, going around the entire arena. Then there were a lot of creatures that seemed to come right out of fairy tales. Harry looked at a horse like creature with a horn on it's head and with the most beautiful fur that seemed to glisten in the air that was being ridden by a young girl. She was probably around ten or maybe eleven. Harry looked on and saw more of the hornlike horses standing there and he even saw some glimpses of younger horses that had a golden fur.  
"Harry?" Harry shook his head, and looked back at Alex. Alex had taken place on the sand where Harry had appeared. Alex motioned to Harry to sit on the stone where he had been hiding behind.

"Harry, as you can see, you are not in Surrey anymore. The headmistress has decided that you, and others like you are being brought here to learn about your life, and to reach your fullest potential.  
Tell me, Have you ever did something that nobody could even explain?"  
Harry tensed and started to look around fearfully. "I-I have." Harry said, very quiet.  
"And what did you do?" Alex asked, keeping his voice low, to help Harry tell him what Harry had done.  
" W-W-When Dudley and his friends were c-chasing me into a d-dead alley, I seemed to have jumped over the trashcan that were there, and somehow got on the rooftop of the school-building" Harry had said very quiet. Alex looked at Harry with a smile, but there were some lines of worry and excitement in his eyes.  
"Very well Harry, Let me ask you another question. Do you believe in Magic?"

Harry looked at the man, and in a quite convincing tone responded. "There is no thing as magic" before he whispered softly, "but that doesn't mean I don't believe in it."  
Harry let his head hung, as small tears fell down his eyes. Gently, Alex placed a bent finger under Harry's chin and slowly lifted Harry's head up, so that Harry's eyes were looking at his. "Harry" Alex said, speaking softly. "I believe in magic, and furthermore, so does everyone who lives here on this island. For us, Magic is very real." Harry had looked at Alex's eyes the entire time, and he could not find any deceit in his eyes. Harry blinked slowly, trying to come to grip with what he was saying.  
"Come Harry, let's go and meet the people who live here" Alex said as he stood up.

Harry looked at the outstretched hand that Alex held out to him, and slowly grabbed it. Being pulled up from the stone he had sat on, he walked hand in hand with Alex to the castle, and saw for the first time a person standing there in front of the gates to the castle. That person had a red bird on her shoulder, and she smiled as Harry and Alex walked towards her. Harry began to get a little nervous, but the firm hand of Alex seemed to calm him down.  
As Harry came closer and closer to the gates of the castle, he could see that the red bird was the same that he had seen earlier.  
"Headmistress, may I introduce you to Harry James Potter. Believer of magic" Said Alex to the headmistress. Looking down at Harry, Alex smiled. "Harry James Potter, Meet the Headmistress of Pacific Academy for witchcraft, Alexandra Joanne Summers, My twin sister."

Harry looked at the lady in front of him. She was wearing a business suit that he had seen on some other colleagues from uncle Vernon, when he had a meeting at his house.  
It was totally different from the clothing that Alex seemed to wear. Alex wore a red shirt, short pants and simple sporting shoes. This 'headmistress' wore very expensive shoes, probably from Nike or Adidas.  
"So this is the last of the new students that has arrived" the headmistress said, looking down over her square glasses, and giving a piercing look at Harry, who flinched. Those eyes seemed to be able to read his very soul. Those same blue eyes that seemed so full of warmth laughter with Alex, seemed cold and chill with her. Harry broke eye contact and looked down, hoping to never look in her eyes again. He felt a finger lifting his head, and looked again in the eyes of the headmistress. The same eyes that seemed to be so cold, now shone with a kindness that he had never, ever experienced. "Harry, While my job is to be the headmistress of this institute, I am also a kind of mother for every student that walks through the door here. I also will be your mother, if you want that to be so." The headmistress told Harry very gently, and again Harry could see no deceit in her eyes.

Harry's own eyes started to water, and soon little streams of tears fell down his cheeks as he let go of Alex's hand and looking with those tear filled eyes, Harry slowly and carefully moved to the headmistress and gave her a awkward hug, that she returned. Harry's tears now felt freely, and as the headmistress lifted Harry up, she and Alex moved inside the castle.  
In the chamber of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry's headmaster, a few items started to go haywire, before they fell silent. It would be a few hours before Dumbledore would see that the wards around number 4 Privet Drive, to ensure that the young Harry Potter would remain weak, and pliable had fallen.

Harry Potter was gone from Britain's soil.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Harry noticed was that the walls of the castle were not made of glass, but made from a type of stone that was reflecting the sunlight. It was beautiful, and Harry, who was placed down on the floor and held the Headmistress hand softly was looking his eyes out.

He saw that there was a giant hall, where there were many students, easily eight years older than him preforming some kind of fight. He spotted two students, both females, who were trying to his each other while dodging their opponent. Harry stood there, with shock in his eyes, as one of the females hit the other one. Her kick was powerful enough to let her opponent fly six meters before she hit the ground. The one who had kicked her, had a blue shirt and black shorts. Her hair was red and tied in a ponytail.

The other girl was dressed in a yellow shirt, and green shorts. As girl number 2 fell down, she pulled out her right arm first, and as she hit the ground, she slammed the floor and used the momentum to return to her feet and in a combat position.

"Gabrielle, Samantha. What did you think you were doing?" Was shouted through the hall, as all students started to step three feet from each other. Harry could see an older man walking through the two lines of students. "If you want to fight out your differences, call a formal challenge. Don't try to finish your disputes here in the lesson." Both students looked at the Professor who stood not four feet from them. "Yes, Professor Samuel" Both girls responded. :"Both of you will serve detention tomorrow." Said Professor Samuel. "Unicorn stable three at 19.00 hours." Both students nodded.

"Continue with the excessive" the professor said to the hall, and all students started to practice again.

"Headmistress, how nice to see you again." Harry and his escort heard from behind them, and as they turned Harry had a sense of euphoria, and had only eyes for the young woman who stood in front of them.

"Evelyn, please dampen your allure. You know what happens when you are in the neighborhood of males, even young ones like this one." Said Alexandra Summers. Harry didn't mind to be near this creature of beauty, he had the feeling that he had to do anything she said, just to be near her.

Evelyn nodded and dampened her allure, and that brought Harry out of his trance.

"Guess who's back" Said Alex, as Harry looked around.

"Harry, this is Evelyn, she is one of the older students and shall be leaving us soon. Eveline is a Veela, a race of beautiful women who have the ability to project an allure that will ensnare men, if she wants to. Her allure is actually twice as strong as the allure of a normal pure Veela."

Harry listened to the explanation of Alex about Eveline, while Eveline was talking with the headmistress. "Eveline, If you could please find some clothes for him for a few days, then I can ask father if we can spend some money for him." Eveline nodded and using a very small amount of her allure, she lured Harry away from the headmistress and Alex as they both went to the headmistress office on the second floor.

Opening a door, and letting her brother enter, Alexandra sat down in her own chair before her own desk. Waving her wand, she cast several silencing and anti-eavesdrop spells before she looked at her brother.

"Alex, It is the right thing to do. You know as well as I do that those blood-wards that the old goat-fucker put up there, will keep him weak and pliable." Alex nodded. "Yeah, I agree that we did good, but I need you to remember that father will not see it that way. As soon as he knows that Harry Potter is here at Pacific, he will want to see him in person, and you know how mother is. Then they'll take him with them back to France, and the closer Harry is to the old goat-fucker over there, the sooner that Harry will be seen and placed back under Dumbledore's control."

Alex sighed. "We have both seen his memories from that place. He even has dreams about the night his parents were killed by that mad-man over there. And now that Maria has had a prophesy about that boy, I very much would like to hide him here."

Alexandra nodded. "I agree with you, but it is up to father if Harry can stay here, you know as well as I do that the stone..."  
"Don't talk about the stone. It may bring eternal life and riches beyond dreams, but is it really worth Harry's life? We both know that we were stated to die in the thirties, and if father and mother didn't brought us here, there would be no Alexander and Alexandra Summers, as much as Jonathan and Jasmina Beltrich."

Alex stood up. "Tell father what you want, but tell him that the boy stays here." With those words, Alex left the office of the headmistress. Alexandra bowed her head, her brothers words ringing in her head. She knew that if Dumbledore would find out that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was here at Pacific academy, Dumbledore would stop at nothing to reclaim the boy.

Alexandra looked around her office, it was a simple office, with three doors in it. The one she and her brother came from led to the rest of the school. The door on the right led to the personal library of the headmaster/headmistress and had around forty thousand books on various subjects that the students who studies the Advanced courses rarely saw. Books on the inner workings of magic, time manipulations and other highly sought after works.

The other door was to her personal room. She had only allowed Alex entrance after she had taken the job as headmistress twenty-five years ago.

It contained three book cases, a walking closet for her clothing, and her personal favorite. A king-size bed, with a vibrating setting for her lonely nights.

In her office, there were three chairs that were placed across her chair. The modern looking muggle desk was separating those chairs with her chair. Despite the hardness looking of those three chairs, they were surprising soft. Her own chair was even softer, and she used it often to relax from a day of hard work. On the wall was a large beam placed that housed her own phoenix, Florida.

Two years ago, Florida was found on the beach, hurt and in pain and she had found her and nursed her back to health. To repay the help Alexandra had given to the Phoenix, Florida had bonded with her. Yesterday, Florida had surprised her by laying her first egg. So now Florida sat on her nest, hoping to hatch her first egg in two hundred years.

Making a decision, Alexandra made her way to the floo, and throwing in a hand of floopowder she called out. "Flamel residence, France.

Eveline was having a blast trying on all sorts of clothes on Harry, as he was told to put on all of these spare clothes. She finally decided to dress him up in black. Harry has a black shirt and black short shorts with some open sandals. Eveline had found in the older clothes a pair of fingerless gloves, that she shrunk a few sizes with her wand. While she was shrinking then gloves, Harry watched her at work, slowly believing that there really was magic in the world. His uncle had lied to him and he had been punished every time that he would do some 'freaky thing'. But now Harry understood, Now he understood that his uncle was afraid or jealous. It made him angry.

Unknowing to the outside world, around the island of Pacific Academy there were huge thunderstorms gathering. As Alex looked outside, he paled slightly. Seeing a flash of lightning striking the riding paddock, where at the moment nobody was working Alex moved out of his office on the sixth floor and with speed that few of the staff and none of the students knew he possessed, Alex ran outside. Seeing the thunderclouds surrounding the island, Alex started to charge up, and started to counter the lightning strikes with his own personal lighting strikes.

Around the castle there could be seen lightning strikes colliding with each other.

Alexandra had seen it to, and used her own sense of magic to find out why there war a thunderstorm around Pacific Academy. The answer both made her sigh in relief and become extremely worried. Harry Potter seemed to have some kind of anger issue, and his magic summoned the thunderclouds.

Moving with speed, Alexandra moved from her office, after telling her father about Harry Potter. She made her way to the third floor that was used mainly for storage, and found Harry Potter floating around on his back, while Eveline tried everything she could think of to get Harry out of his anger cycle.

Expertly drawing her wand from her wand holster, Alexandra fired a canon blast charm, that seemed to get Harry to loose control of the lightning and he fell down from the six feet height he was floating. Luckily Eveline was fast enough to levitate Harry as placing him softly on the floor of the castle. From outside they could hear that the storm was laying down.

As Eveline hugged Harry, Alexandra started to cast several spells, to scan Harry's magic and health. Before She even could finish with her spells, she was called from behind. "Alexandra"

She paled, She knew that voice all to well. She slowly turned around, hoping that what she feared wasn't true. It was. "Father" She said weakly.

In front of her stood none other than Nicolas Flamel.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle Flames were sitting in the office of the headmistress of Pacific Academy, Alexandra Summers. Her brother was sitting next to his sister in one of the chairs that he had conjured. In the last chair set on the side of the desk, sat Evelyn with Harry on her lap. They were allowed to listen to the conversation, but not to ask anything while the adults were talking.

"I don't care about your objections, Father. Harry is much safer here that that he is over there with you in France or somewhere close to Dumbledore." Said Alex, as his sister nodded.

"Alex, If I had found anything wrong with Harry's placement, don't you think I wouldn't come and get him home myself. Dumbledore had said that he would contact me as soon as his instruments gave any notice that Harry's home was less than Ideal" Said Nicolas, while looking his son in the eyes.

"That may be father, But you and I both know that the Port-key that brought Harry wouldn't activate if Harry wasn't truly happy at the Dursley's. And as you can see, Harry Potter is here. Both Alexandra and myself have looked inside his mind, and discovered that he was beaten often. It is only because his larger than normal magical core would heal the many broken bones."

"Mother, if you please?" Alexandra said, waving her hand to Harry who sat there watching the adults speak.

Perenelle Flamel looked at the young boy, and nodded. She got up from her chair and walked a few paces before she slowly knelt down and looked straight in Harry's eyes.

Harry only had a second to see those brown eyes, with a small spot of purple, before he felt himself falling asleep.

As the occupants of the office were looking at Madame Flamel, she suddenly started to scream, while she was still on her knees. With surprising speed for his age, Nicolas jumped from his chair and removed his wife from the telepathic bond she had created. While she may have been connected with Harry's mind for ten seconds at most, she started to hold onto her own body, and as Alex, Alexandra, Evelyn and Nicolas looked on, her body started to produce several bruises.

"Mother, are you okay?" Alexandra asked, as Nicolas and Alex helped Perenelle back in her chair.

"I'm Not okay, you stupid girl. That boy has suffered so much. Not even the rebounded killing curse could harm him. Did you know Nicolas, that at the age of three, his uncle broke both his right arm and his left leg. Did you? We trusted Dumbledore to take care of out descendant, and what do we find here? That all that Dumbledore has told us were lies." Perenelle told the occupants of the room, while she held onto her own body, the phantom pain of Harry's memories still lingering.

"Mother, Father. I believe it's best to go to the hospital. We need to find out how much Harry's magic has had to repair." Said Alex. Alexandra nodded. It would do good to do that, and it would also be a good preventive measurement to let Perenelle and Nicolas examined.

So all of the adults, including Evelyn who was carrying a still sleeping Harry set of to the Hospital wing of Pacific Academy. One level down, and turning a right, the group entered the hospital wing.

Here Doctor Alan Richards was called and started to scan Harry with magic, after Evelyn placed him on a bed.

The results of the scans didn't show much good. Harry had in his short life no less that forty-two broken bones, three concussions, and he was on the edge of anemia.

Placing Harry under a strong sleeping spell, the doctor started to instruct Evelyn to get him a few bottles. skele-gro, Blood replenishing potions and some Energy restoration droughts.

As Harry's body slept, his medical history was placed upon the table where the four adults and one student had taken place.

"Alan, Is there anything else you need to report?" Asked Perenelle with fear in her voice. Alan nodded. "Besides the obvious broken bones, the mal-nourishment he is suffering, and the almost depleted magical core, there is something in his scar that smells like dark magic. It refuses to respond to any magical healing charm, potion or lotion. To be honest, I have no idea what it could be."

"Worry about that later, Alan. I want you to see if these two people have some sort of compulsion charm on them without them knowing." Said Alex. Nicolas and Perenelle both looked angry at Alex for even thinking they were under a compulsion charm. "Mother, Father. Please do it for us. Just to humor us." Said Alexandra.

Perenelle nodded and a few second later Nicolas nodded as well. "You listen here to me boy, if we are perfectly fine, and I know I am, you'll have a lot to explain" Said Nicolas to Alex as he and Perenelle were escorted by Alan to a bed. Both laid down on the bed and as Alan started to scan, Alex, Alexandra and Alan could all see a shimmer in the air before Perenelle and Nicolas.

Alan nodded and with a sharp jab, he poked into the shimmer and twirled his wand a few times before he removed the shimmer from both the ancient witch and wizard.

"How long do you need to get a magical signature from that thing?" Asked Alex as he helped his parents from the bed. "A day probably, I'll let you know who's it is" Said Alan as he placed the shimmer into an unbreakable vial. The group nodded and left the hospital wing.

"Oh, and Father. What if I was right?" Asked Alex as the door to the hospital wing closed behind them.

Nicolas Flamel bowed his head. "Then I owe you an apology" He said softly.

"Forget that apology, I need you to be Harry's magical guardians, before Dumbledore tries more of his mad tricks." Alex said as they made their way back to the headmistress office.

In the end it was decided that Nicolas and Perenelle would act as Harry's magical guardians, and to keep them busy, Alexandra assigned them both a job at Pacific Academy. Nicolas would do the Forging class with Professor De Bruin and Perenelle would teach enchantment with Professor Duvoll. Both agreed with the teaching position, and took Harry and Evelyn to go shopping for clothes in the nearby wizarding shopping center. Miami Magical Mall.

"Welcome Back Harry" Said Alex, as Harry, Evelyn and the Flamels came to his office. "How was your day?"

Alex could already see some change in Harry's posture. The new clothes surely made a difference.

"Alex, please. Can we sit down for a moment? Asked Perenelle, taking several small bags from her purse that she carried, and with a flick from her wand, the small bags returned to their normal size.

Soon Alex his desk was filled with shopping bags, and he had to put some of them on the floor. "Just how much did you bought?" Asked Alex, while he looked at his mother who was resting in one of the chairs that he had in his office. "We bought a lot Alex. I never knew that Evelyn was such a dedicated shopper. We got everything Harry will ever need for the coming six years. Of course, his wand had to wait, as it it tradition for all witches and wizards to get their wand at the age of eleven. The second most powerful magical number"

"Yes I know that from my own class in Arithmancy." Said Alex. Then he sighed. "Father, Mother. I have here the results of the compulsion charm that was cast on you. I think it's best if you read this for yourself" He handed over a piece of paper to Perenelle, and as both Flamels looked at the writing, Alex could see a clear blue aura surrounding them both. "So it was Dumbledore who cast the compulsion charm?" Asked Nicolas softly. Alex nodded. "Alan predicts that he would have done it around the year 1982. That was also the year that you decided to place your stone in a vault in Gringotts."

"Nicolas, we need to remove the stone from it's place. If Dumbledore or one of it's maniac friends get a hand on the stone, you know what will happen."Said Perenelle, as she looked at Nicolas.

"I'll leave right now, and be back within an hour." Said Nicolas. He whistled and as a phoenix appeared in flames, Nicolas grabbed the tail feathers from the bird and together they left Alex's office.

Alex looked at his mother. "mother, if I may, may I suggest that we place the stone within the heart chamber of Pacific. There it is safe, and it's power will be used to upgrade the wards around the school."

Hogwarts school. Headmasters chambers.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. First, the boy-who-failed-to-die was gone from British soil. And with it the chance to gain the millions and millions of galleons that were in the Potter vaults. He had hoped that he could be seen as the hero to the boy. The hero who offered him a shelter from his family. Albus knew much better. The formally Lily Evans didn't have any living family. A spell he developed had shown that Lily's ancestors were the Flamels. one of the few families that gave Dumbledore pause.

The other part was that Dumbledore had just heard from his contact in Gringotts wizarding bank, Griphook, that a 'routine' inspection of the vault where he and Nicolas had placed the Sorcerers stone was empty. At the same time, an instrument that he had created to maintain the compulsion charm on Nicolas and Perenelle, exploded, shattering his belief that they didn't find out.

Furious, He sent for Severus Snape. His spy and at the moment, most trusted advisor..

"Severus, I have a problem and I need do discuss this with you." Severus nodded and listened as Dumbledore spoke about the Potters and the Flamels.

"Headmaster, Why don't you sent that fool Lupin out. He has been searching for a job in the muggle world. If we are lucky, he'll be caught making an investigation. And if this is in another part of the world, let's say... South Africa, he'll be executed for being nothing more than a werewolf."

Severus smiled as his plan. Making sure that Lupin would be out of business for a few years, and hopefully even shot was worth the torment that he and his friends had plagued him with in their youth.

"Severus, I think I like your idea. Let's make it happen."

Both Snape and Dumbledore failed to see the glare that Dumbledore's captured phoenix, Fawkes, was sending them. Oh how he longed to return to his birth-nest.

As the letter was complete, Dumbledore sent Fawkes with the letter to Remus Lupin, who was for the seventh time in a row, rejected for a job interview.

Seeing Fawkes and the letter, Remus jumped at the chance and with a small bonus from Dumbledore, 100 Galleons and 500 muggle pounds, Remus began his quest to return Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday August 31st 1987 Great Hall Pacific Academy.

Harry and his group of students were escorted by Professor De Bruin into the great Hall of Pacific Academy. Although Harry and his soon to be classmates had been here before many times, It was still a sight to behold. Around the group were three ghostly figures, who Harry suspected to be the ones to relocate the school from it's former place to it's current place.

_Flashback._

"_Before we meet with the other students as full time students yourself, you will need to learn about the magical incident of 1644. The school was located in the Pacific ocean and we took many students with many different nationalities" Said Professor de Bruin. He spoke with a strong dutch accent. Harry had seen him only once before. It was the meeting of the school professors that Harry saw that De Bruin had a very red face, some places around his black beard were singed away and Harry could see also that one of his eyebrows had a piece missing._

"_It was in that time that the headmistress and her sister fell for the same man. It has been tradition for as long as the school has been in existence that a brother/sister or brother/brother or sister/sister team remains at the school. One of the two will be the headmistress of headmaster, while the other will hold a teaching position. It has also been a very long time ago that we had to choose a new deputy, for that position has been held for the past six-hundred years by deputy headmistress Gabriella Unguis. Or as we call he, the lady of the night"_

"_Now when the sisters fell in love with the same man, there were several parents who objected to the union of a male with two females. Parents and ministries fought with tooth and nail to prevent the union, but were only repelled by the ancient magic that had protected the academy in the dragon sea. When the lord of the dragons died, three hundred years ago, the dragons who guarded the wards and who powered the wards with their magic, just vanished. The time was right for the angry parents to try again to force the three lovers to break apart. They did with one of the sisters."_

"_They got the Headmistress, and stabbed her with a knife. With her dying breath, she summoned upon the remaining magic in the dragon wards and transported the entire island, with the castle and the students and staff to the new world. A few hundred miles from the coast of what is now known as Florida. Because of the trice union that the three lovers had, the other two couldn't survive without the sister that had died of her wounds. So they sacrificed their own lives to hide the island and castle, by forming a magical barrier, that is known today in the muggle world as the Bermuda Triangle."_

"_Pacific Academy is in the middle of the triangle, giving us the best coverage in the storms. It is also the reason that muggles can not find this place, because the magic of the wards interferes with the electronics of the muggle boats and planes. The only muggle who ever made it to this island was Amelia Earhart. She is buried near the tree of remembrance. That is the only tree that survived the trip from the Pacific to the Atlantic"_

Flashback ends.

Harry watched as he and his friends made their way to one of the tables where several empty seats were. He also noticed that some students wore a shiny golden ring, like him, on their left hand.

Those who had a ring, were considered special at Pacific. While it signified that those rings were held by students who had been abused, it also signified that those students had a bright future.

Harry sat down at one of the round table, where he also could see Evelyn sitting. She waved at him and winked. Blushing a bright red, for he liked her, Harry turned his head to look at the staff table.

He could see all of the staff sitting there, including Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Alex Summers, and his his Grandfather and Grandmother. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had did a bit of advanced magic and discovered that Lily Evans was their long lost grand-grand-grand-grand-grand (you get the idea) grandchild. His grandfather's eyes now held a permanent twinkle in it.

"Students, young and old, new and returning. Welcome all to Pacific Academy." Said Alexandra as he stood. Her smile on her face was one of many words. Happiness, Trust, Joy, Pride and several others.

"Before the meal will begin, I would like to say to each and everyone of you that This year we will be seeing a Professor going with retirement. Professor Bianca Tusarge has decided that this year will be the last one she'll be with us. So if you know anyone in your direct family and friends group, who likes to teach muggle and magical history, please see myself or Professor Alex Summers."

"And now it's time for us to fill ourself with the meal that the house-elves have made. If you'll please say it with me." And the entire hall full of students and staff raised their arms to the heavens and shouted. "Nitwitt, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!"

The tables soon were filled with the most delicious foods that Harry had seen before. During the meal he made friends with new students who were a few years further than him. He could also see Samantha sitting there, making cute little faces towards Gabrielle. "Harry"said one of the other first years. "Yeah?" asked Harry. "Did you see the power from the headmistress as she called out for the house elves?" Asked the first year, Damian. "No, I didn't. I was to busy with shouting to see it.

"Oh. Well I did, I sometimes see there blurred lines and colors. According to my parents, It's called mage sight. It seems to run in the family." Said Damian

After Dinner, Harry and the other first years were escorted to their dormitory. They had to walk out of the castle and into another building that was hidden with magic, to fool any attacking force.

"Welcome to the homestead" Said Professor Alex Summers. "Here you'll stay during the evening and will be able to do your home work in the common studies." here Alex pointed towards a comfortable reading area with several desks. They could also see a small library and a larger open space, where some other kids were practicing.

"Across from the studies, is the relaxation room, it houses several muggle and magical games. You will also see that the three ghosts from the feast are here. They will be here if you have any questions about the school. Now remember" Alex said, and all the first years were looking at him. "You will get to bed every day at 9PM. If you are not doing that, and we discover you are still active and not in your room, you'll be getting a warning. Three warnings equals one detention. And our detentions are hard."

"Before I shoo you all to your rooms, I'd like to give you all this book. It is a complete personal diary, with a few monitoring charms on it. It also holds your schedule and all classes and at what age you'll have them." Alex said as he handed each first year a red book. It had their own name on it, and Harry felt the magic of the book pulsing softly. Nodding to the children, Alex left and one of the older children, a 18 year old boy came to meet them.

"Hello kiddies, I'm Oliver, I'm this years warden for the first years" Not even before he could start speaking again, he was hit on the head by a hand from another 18 year old. This time it was a girl.

"Oliver here is sometimes an idiot, but he knows how to play a good game of Quidditch. I'm Kate, and we are the first year wardens as Oliver said. We are here to answer any and all questions you might have about this place. Now I see that you'll need to get to bed." she said with a smile as some of the 7 year old children started to dose of.

Kate and Oliver showed the kids where their rooms were. Everyone of the students of Pacific Academy had his or hers own room.

Harry crashed in bed, not even removing his clothes, and woke up the next day to see all of his personal items sorted in his room.

He had to think of a way to thank the house elves for that.

Taking his red diary book from his desk, he started to read his schedule. The book provided Harry with much information.

Class: Defense against the Dark arts. Is taught by a team of highly trained and experienced aurors and hit-wizards. Faculty chief. Professor A.J. Summers

Courses: Falling under DADA: PE, DADA, Dueling, Battle magic.

DADA is considered the most important class at Pacific Academy. All age groups (7-21 years) follow this course.

Class: Math. By learning at an early age the simple math equations, helps students to understand the material better of Arithmancy. You'll follow Math from age 7 till 14, and at Age 11 you'll be introduced to basic Arithmancy. At age 14, you'll stop with Math and can take up advance Arithmancy, that will last till age 21.

Language: English, French, German and Latin are many used languages in the magical arsenal of spells. To understand what the spell does you'll need to understand the words that you are saying to make the spell work. The first two years of your stay here, will be mainly theoretical. It is to help you with the basic understanding of the words that power the spell.

Class: Enchanting. In combination with Arithmancy, Runes, Potions and Transfigurations, this class teaches you to enchant simple to complex items. There will also be lectures about enchanting muggle and other magical items.

Class: Smuggle Studies: To understand and to live among muggles, you'll need to understand their technology, their way of thinking and their way of life. There are several jobs at various ministries that place you in contact with muggles on a daily basis. To live, act and do as a muggle pacific Academy has made this class mandatory.

Harry read the entire class schedule. He looked mostly forward to Charms, DADA and Dueling. A knock on his door, and after Harry's "It's Open" call, came Doctor Richards. "Ready Harry?" Alan asked.

Harry nodded and jumped down from his bed, and followed the good doctor out of his room, to join his class mates for a physical examination.


	5. Chapter 5

September 3rd 1987 Pacific Academy

Harry and his classmates walked in the class room where they would get their first defense against the dark arts lessons. The teacher seemed to be absent.

So as they sat down at the desks that were spread through the classroom, Harry took in the classroom. Bright light shone through the high windows, and as Harry looked around he could see several things that brought a shiver through his back.

A black cloak with a red stain, a white mask with again a red stain, diagrams of wand movements, pictures of various dark creatures and dark wizards. Some of those wizards had the same kind of mask and cloak on them.

"Welcome to your first class of Defense against the dark arts." Said a voice. Harry looked around, and slowly but surely the professor appeared out of nowhere.

"It's very easy to believe you are alone, even when you are not. I'll quote a colleague of me in Britain, and that is 'Constant Vigilance'" Said Alex Summers as he stepped from his place in front of the class. "The disillusionment charm. You'll learn that when you are around 15 years old.

Now please take out you pens and paper, and write down the next words."

Harry and his classmates did so. All of them were very impressed so far by the professor's knowledge, and as they wrote down the words that appeared on the blackboard, the Professor took the class list and seeing everyone in the class. He smiled.

As the class was done with the copying down of the words on the black board, the professor turned around.

"As you can see, I've asked you to take over names from creatures, beings and other 'near' intelligent beings." Harry noted he had used the quote sign with his hands when he said near.

Raising his hand, Harry asked a question, when the professor gave him the turn to speak. "Professor, what do you mean with 'near'?" Harry had used the same quote sign that he had seen the professor using.

"Well, that's a good question, mister Potter. I used that sign because there in no certainty that a creature like a hinkypunk, or a boggard is intelligent enough to understand and comprehend it's own existence."

Harry nodded, and Alex Summers continued with his lecture, while the students wrote down everything that he said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Said The professor of Charms, Martina Estill.

Harry's book-bag flew over the desks, and even made some figures before the professor gave Harry's book-bag back.

"As you can see, the charm Wingardium Leviosa is a levitation charm. In the normal way of application , this charm is called a light or neutral charm. It's main purpose is to lift an object, or person or animal, and to levitate it to a new place. But what if we were to use this charm for our own purpose. What if I would take mister Potters bag and choose to hide it on top of that bookcase? Or worse, If I would take mister Potter and levitated him out of the window on the fifth floor?"

Several students held their book-bag close to their bodies, and they all grabbed their seats, hoping that the professor would not carry out her threat.

"Don't worry. I'm only trying to explain something here. The reason that some charms are considered dark or evil, is because they do a certain amount of damage. And it is mostly the times that it is the intention that counts. Not the charm. For the next time, I want you to write a foot long essay about the charm Wingardium Leviosa, and the wand movements that go with it.

Dismissed."

Harry's classes were very interesting. The languages class was taught by Professor Elena Dimitri and he was what was called a muggleborn witch, who after completing her magical education returned to the muggle world and got several doctorate's in language. She had started teaching five years ago, when the old Professor had died in his sleep.

Professor Samuel, who taught PE was different than the other professors, as he gave PE and taught them how to defend themselves when and if they would lose their wands. His method of teaching was hard, but it was also fun, giving the times that Harry and his classmates could play. Tag, softball and other games were also included in PE.

Care of magical creatures was given outside in the sunny air. Harry now knew what those white horses were with those horns on their head. He had tried to touch one of the unicorn foals, but he had to stop it as the stallion of the herd made a few warning noises. Professor Lois Marena Logan explained that foals were very precious to unicorns and would protect them with their lives.

As she finished with her lecture about the unicorns, she turned her attention to one of the other animals, and started to explain about the kneazle.

Herbology and Potions were also an eye opener. At least for Damian, the boy who became one of Harry's best friends. Damion noticed that he seemed to be very talented in potions preparation.

Professor Urcheart saw that as well, and encouraged Damian to read some of the more difficult recipes, while the class started with standard potion preparation.

Professor Lizzie Primrose from Herbology, noticed that Bianca Tahould seemed to do very well in Herbology, and asked her a few of the more difficult questions. She got a golden coin for all her good questions.

While he was eating dinner, Harry was searching through his book. "Gold coin" he muttered. As Harry turned the page, He saw the description of the gold coin.

_Gold coin._

_The golden coins are used in classes to students who excel in the given subject. A gold coin allows students to get small extras or bonuses during their stay at Pacific Academy. It could be as simple as a 10 minute phone call to your parents, to an excursion or shopping trip of one hour for six coins._

_Each Professor is entitled to give out three golden coins per lesson._

_Extra notice: Golden coins have to be returned to the Headmaster/Headmistress after the bonus is completed._

Harry looked at his own hand. In it lay one golden coin for his excellent demonstration of the muggle equipment that were in the muggle studies classroom.

His eyes started to water a bit and as a few stray tears fell down from his face, as he held the golden coin. He suddenly felt a hand touching his shoulder. "Are you okay Harry?" he heard Alex Summers asking. Harry nodded, and he soon was facing Alex who had sat at the table where he and his friends were sitting.

"You're not, Harry. I can see that." Alex said. "Why did they have to go?"Asked Harry. "Why did Mom and Dad have to die?" Harry looked again at the eyes of Alex. Alex could see the point where Harry had been reading, as there were a few stray tears in the paper. "I don't know Harry, but I'll promise I'll try to help you find out. Now wipe those tears away, and return to your dinner. You have to have some homework to make." Alex stood up from his chair and returned to the staff table, where he started a whispered conversation with his sister, and the Flamels.

Harry Potter was having a restless sleep. Ever since he had read about the golden coins and the fact that he would never call his parents made him quite upset. It was also affecting his dreams.

He saw a black hooded man with a white face waving a wand that shot a green light that killed his mother. Then the wand and it's owner turned to Harry, and for the moment Harry could see the face of the man who killed his parents. Snake-like, no nose but little slits that functioned as nostrils, red eyes and a maniacal laugh before he to was hit with the green light.

Harry became awake of his own voice screaming on the top of his lung. He looked around to see the man with red eyes, but found no-one. Wait, there in the darkest corner, he could see a body sitting in a chair.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, his voice betraying the fear of the dream.

"Don't worry mister Potter, I'm only the deputy headmistress. I am Lady Gabriella Unguis. The lady of the night."

Harry tried to take a few deep breaths, his heart-rate was going like 100 miles per hour.

"Mister Potter, would you like to tell me your dream? Lady Unguis asked. Harry shook his head, he was still afraid that the dream would come back. "May I look at the dream, mister Potter?" Harry's head shot up, he hadn't seen miss Unguis moving but here she stood at his bed, holding out her hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, did Harry placed his hand in her very cold hand. Suddenly miss Unguis eyes went white, as if she was in a trance. It only took a few seconds, and then it returned to her normal summer-sky blue. "Don't worry Harry, the dream is only a part of your history. Now sleep, and all will be well." she waved her hand over Harry's body and Harry soon found himself asleep.

Exiting Harry's room, Gabrielle looked at the other four people who were standing there. Now that she was out of Harry's room, she could remove the shimmer of her glamour charm. She transformed, her shin returned to a pale look and her fangs returned to her normal length.

"He had a dream about the night his parents were killed. I'll show you the memory later" Alexandra, Alex, Nicolas and Perenelle all nodded, and after summoning a goblet with a red liquid for Gabrielle they left the students house. They had to get back to sleep, before the students started to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

England 31st October. Halloween.

Remus Lupin was running away from an old warlock, when he had asked for any information about Harry Potter. In the two months that Remus had taken the task to find and locate Harry Potter, him running away had been a common occurrence. It seemed that nobody wanted to share any information about Harry, even if he was not in the country anymore.

Remus had first visited Privet Drive, and interviewed the entire neighborhood.

Remus shivered, as he thought about it. He had first rang at the door where Harry would have stayed. The way that Petunia Dursley responded was a clear hatred for wizards and other 'freaks'.

According to Mrs. next door neighbor, the Potter boy was just gone. "It's better if he stays away" had Mrs number 8 said, as Remus had asked her. According to her, the Dursley's were "the very last people I would want to raise a child. Any good sensible person would not place a child there."

So now Remus was strolling through the small area of Godric's Hollow. He stopped at the edge of the town and returned to the town center. It was made of light Grey stones with a memorial made of black stones. For muggles the stone was carved with names, fallen in the second world war. Remus knew better. The memorial would change shape, if a witch or wizard would visit. So as Remus watched the memorial change shape, he noticed that he was watched by the old caretaker of the cemetery where James and Lily lay. With a wave of his hand, the old caretaker invited Remus in his house, near the cemetery.

'Could do with a break'. Remus though, and slowly made his way to the open door.

"Welcome son, please sit down." said the old man. Remus believed that the man was a member of the church, as he saw a small statue of Jesus Christ. As Remus sat down, the old man placed a cup of earl Grey tea in front of Remus and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"My son, you seem to be very depressed, what is it that has you hanging your head?" Asked the man. "Well sir.""Please, I may be a priest, but call me Eric. It's my name that my parents have given me." Said Eric the priest.

Remus smiled a bit. "Very well, Eric. Several years ago, I lost three people who lived here on this very night. I was consumed with fear, betrayal and sadness, that I never looked at the clues that were spread out." "My poor son. please, pray tell who those poor souls are, so we may ask their spirits for guidance. What were their names?"

"James, Lily and Harry Potter." Said R emus, before he looked at the priest. The priest's eyes were as large as saucers. "You, you are one of them?" "One of what, father? Asked Remus, fear and concern evident in his eyes. The priest only held his finger to his mouth to keep Remus quiet. With a wave of his hand, he led Remus downstairs into the dungeon.

Remus looked his eyes out. Surrounding him were files of reports that the old priest had collected. They all had one topic in common. Wizards and witches. "You aren't as quiet as you appear to be." Said the priest as he laid down a folder down on the table and sat in the chair.

Remus followed soon, and looking at the photo's in the folder, he almost lost it. There, as clear as daylight were several photo's of witches and wizards, wearing robes, waving their wands and casting magic.

"When the fire brigade got news that there was an explosion at number 21 Godric's lane, they called me and my brothers. I was working as a paramedic in my spare time, and did some freelance investigations as a hobby. The day after the explosion, on November 1st, I hid myself with some camouflage clothes from my older brother who is a marine, and waited for the strange men to come. I was not disappointed, as I had stayed quiet for only two minutes before the first witch came giving her respect. She wore some green robes, and had her hair tied up in a bun. This is her"

The Priest gave Remus a picture, where it was clearly to see that Minerva McGonagall had visited the site and placed a bunch of white lily's and red roses on the doorstep. And then the next picture, and next and next. Hundreds of pictures were shown.

"When night fell, I made my way into the house. Although the bodies were removed, I could still see that there had been a amazing battle. Although no bullet holes were found, but I found different scorch marks. Scorch marks that have the same pattern as small scale explosions. But what really set me of was the fact that this picture" here Eric gave Remus a picture that was hidden under the table. "This picture still moves."

Remus had tried again and again to understand that a muggle knew about the wizarding world. Looking at the picture, he saw a smiling Harry being held by a smiling Lily with James holding both of them. James arms were around his wife, and whispered somethings to Lily who started to giggle. The cycle went on and on, and finally Remus had to place the picture down.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked tearfully to Eric. Eric shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything. Knowing that there are wizards and witches in the world is enough for me. We are all human aren't we?"

Remus nodded, sharing the sentiment in part. "Oh... I have one other thing. I found this in the nursery. I'll be right back" As Eric made his way over to some dark corner of the dungeon, Remus started to re-examine the photo's. There were a lot of them. Pictures of photo's, clothing, Harry's first toy broom. Remus picked up one photo and looked at it. I was a photo of a castle, but not Hogwarts. This one was shiny, almost made out of glass. Then there was a photo from a map with some points. And a photo of a location near America that was selected by a triangle.

"Eric, do you have the rest of these photo's?" asked Remus, showing him the photo with the triangle. "No. But I believe that the original is still at the house. You may want to look it out, if you can make yourself invisible" Eric gave Remus here a sly wink, and Remus knew what charm he would have to use.

"Ah, this is what I found after those magical people of yours crashed the place." Eric placed a suitcase on the table and opened it. The first things that Remus saw was a fluffy stuffed black dog, deer and wolf.

"There were Harry's, we all gave him these stuffed animals to remember us." Said Remus softly as he held out the wolf.

"Take it, my son." Said Eric, as he led Remus back upstairs. The moment that Remus wanted to place a foot in the room, a knock was heard on the door. Placing Remus behind the curtain, Eric opened the door. Remus because of his advanced hearing, could hear the conversation.

"Hello father, there is a strange bird at the cemetery. I couldn't make a clear picture, but I thought you might want to have it." "Thank you Maria, may God bless your soul."

As the door was closed, Remus appeared. Looking over the shoulder of the priest, Remus couldn't believe his eyes. "That's a phoenix" Remus whispered. "So it would seem. Take this photo to, my son. Use it after you have visited the cottage. As Remus was escorted out, the priest would turn him around. Placing his hand in a bowl of holy water, he started to speak. "May you be blessed with many fortune my son. May the lord be on your side" And he splashed Remus with some drops of Holy water.

Remus nodded and shook his hand, before he turned around and went to the cottage where Lily and James Potter had died. Never knowing that the priest would go to bed, and never wake up again.

Godric's Hollow, Godric's lane number 21.

A small shimmer in the cool October air moved with purpose to the clearly destroyed cottage at number 21 Godric's lane.

Using carefully placed, but powerful steps, Remus made his way to the cottage, and very slowly opened the door. It creaked, as would any door that faced the weather. Remus didn't noticed it as he was very soon in front of his first target. The map in the living room, with the triangle. It was located right in front the coast of Florida. Whispering a few spells, Remus removed the map from the wall, before he transfigured a piece of parchment that lay there into an exact replica, minus the triangle.

Then Remus moved up to the bedrooms. In the pictures that Eric had given him, he had noticed something. Hoping it was still there, he entered the nursery, and almost jumped with joy as he say the ward-stone that Lily had used to make the Fidelius charm.

If Remus could find out who was privy to the secret, than he could find out why Sirius Black had betrayed Harry, James and Lily. Placing the ward stone in the suitcase that he had taken from Eric, he made his way over to the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. Using the photo and the knowledge of the layout of the graveyard, Remus found quite quickly where the phoenix had been spotted.

It could not be, the phoenix had been spotted above the graves of Lily and James Potter.

Falling on his knees, Remus started to weep softly. He continued to weep softly, while around him two specters appeared. He finally saw the two specters as both of them touched his heart. "James? Lily? How?" Remus asked, but the specters didn't gave him an answer. All they did was pointing at a place on their grave. Remus looked again, and pulling his wand he muttered "Lumos" softly. A shiny golden ring lay there, covered in Runes and several English words. Taking his eyes from the ring for a moment, he saw that both the specters of James and Lily were gone.

He slowly took the ring, and started to study the runes on it. "Port key Runes and Protection runes" Remus muttered. He then read the English words. "Silence is golden?" Said Remus before he fell as if someone had placed a hook around his navel and Remus Lupin was transported from Britain, only to return several years later.


	7. Chapter 7

October 31st Great Hall Pacific Academy. Halloween feast.

Harry's last two months were amazing. He had learned so much from the teachers at Pacific, and now that the introduction classes were over, they dived deep in the study subjects.

With PE and the meals that he got from the school, Harry had begun to fill out. With the help of Doctor Alan Richards, Harry's health had steadily improved, giving him a now a minimum height of 122 centimeters, making him one of the smaller first years.

He still grew but this was more in the sense of acceptable growth. Harry also didn't need to take any potions that Alan had given to him, he was glad that he didn't need them. They were as dirty as his old uncle Vernon's socks.

Harry had learned so much and now he tried his best in every class, but the most in Defense against the Dark arts, Language classes, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.

In Defense he was asked to name the correct sequence if he was to meet a dark creature. Harry had learned in a accident that his fear wasn't anymore his uncle, or the murderer of his parents. No, it took the form of a Dementor, as the Boggard that was in the wardrobe he had opened as a dare had changed into it. Harry had stayed right still as he felt all cold and empty inside.

The interruption of the professor had shifted the attention of the boggard from Harry to Alex Summers, who banished the boggard back into the wardrobe, by imagine it as an clown. That made the entire class laughing and chased the boggard back into the wardrobe

The lecture that the class got that day was one of the worst they ever had. Professor Alex Summers had flat-out refused to listen, and berated Harry and the boy who had made the dare, Felix Chainmale enormously. Both boys had to write a five foot essay about the dangers of the magical world. Let's just say than nobody of the first years students fooled around after that.

In Charms, Harry was starting to understand the differences between the charms the teacher used. He could also understand that the emotions of someone had an effect of the charm cast. If you were concentrated and clear of any strong emotions, then the charm would work without hick-ups

But if you were angry, upset of not concentrated enough, the charm could become unstable and break down, resulting in failure. Harry didn't find out the hard way, but Damian did. He had a accidental magic 'attack' after Felix had started to taunt him.

In care of magical creatures, Harry had finally petted the young unicorn foal. It was tricky, as Harry had to ask permission from the stallion, and the mare before he even could approach the foal.

As he smiled to the rest of the class, the stallion came behind Harry and slowly pushed his head in Harry's back. Professor Logan saw this and told Harry to pet the Stallion and then return to the class. Before Harry had made the first step to return to the class, the unicorn stallion turned around and returned to his mare and foal, but not before he let drop three tail-hairs from it's tail.

Those tail-hairs were delivered to Professor de Bruin, and he would deliver them to the wand maker on campus. As a consolation prize, Professor De Bruin gave Harry a small dagger. Harry would carry that dagger for the rest of his life. He had seen other students, much older than him, working on several objects and after asking if he could see some items. Harry was allowed to return in a few hours, and then Professor De Bruin showed Harry and his friends, Bianca and Damian the classroom that had gotten the nickname, the Forge.

The professor told the three that they had to be 18 years old before they could even think about creating items.

Languages were okay, Harry was not the best in it, but he was not the worst either. Their professor, Elena Dimitri had gotten into the habitat to switch to French, German or Latin on some places, and it was their task to follow the conversation. It was hard, but fun... Sometimes.

So now Harry sat in the great hall enjoying his Halloween meal. He had put on some clothes and was dressed as a muggle Dracula. Harry's costume was rather tame, compared to the others.

Evelyn had chosen to go as a zombie, and applied charms on her costume so that it would look like part of her brains were missing, and that her intestines were rotting. She looked hideous.

Headmistress Alexandra Summers had taken the appearance of a mermaid. She had transfigured her robes so that they were skintight, and ended in a fin at the end. Her brother had changed into a Superman costume, and had placed a charm near his eyes that made his eyes shoot out lasers.

Professor Nicolas Flamel had the most ridiculous robes, made of a light blue fabric, and it had shiny twinkling stars, with full moons, half full moons and quarter moons on his robes. He even had a wizards hat that he wore. He had told some students that he was pretending to be Albus Dumbledore.

As Harry was talking to Damian, who pretended to be a werewolf, A loud crash came from the table where Harry could see Felix sitting. The table was broken in several pieces. Felix, in his robin hood costume, looked as if he had been struck by lightning.

Several teachers, who had chosen not to wear any costumes came running towards the table. Most of them had their wands out, and as they looked at the scene, they could see a young man from around the thirty laying on the broken table. Doctor Richards, who had dressed up as a muggle doctor, pulled his wand and started to use magic to see what the fallen man's injuries were.

"He's fine physically, but I detect a few traces of some kind of transformation. Let me see if I can find out." and he started to mutter several words of ancient Latin.

"Amazing. Headmistress, I believe we have here a full grown werewolf."

Transfiguring her mermaid-tight robes back to heir original form, Alexandra Summers stood up.

"Students, You will return now to the Homestead. We will provide information when it becomes available. The feast is being canceled, and there will be food when you enter the relaxation rooms. Dismissed" As they had learned, the students started to move in an orderly fashion, while the staff kept the table crashing man under wand point.

The moment that the last students were out of the great hall, Alan Richards used the levitation spell, and levitated the werewolf to the hospital wing.

"Remus Lupin, werewolf. Currently on a mission to locate and retrieve Harry Potter. His loyalty is at the moment to that of his pack, and the mission that Dumbledore sent him on." Said Gabriella Unguis, as she removed her hand from Remus his face.

"And who falls under his pack?" asked Alex as he kept his wand trained on the werewolf that was in a potion induced sleep.

"At the moment, that would be Harry Potter himself. I also detected a almost severed connection between this man and someone in the English wizarding prison of Azkaban."

"Azkaban? You mean that hell on earth? Why would there be a severed connection between this person and an inmate in the most despicable place on earth." asked Perenelle Flamel. She had never visited Azkaban before, but knew of it's reputation. Azkaban was considered hell on earth, because of the Dementors that guarded the wizards and witches there. A Dementor would feed on any happy memory, and left you alone with the most terrible memories that you had. Any man, woman or child that was sent to Azkaban would either never come back, or come back but in a totally different shape and mental health than before.

"Alan, wake him up. I want to talk to him, before we decide what to do with him." Said Alexandra, and Alan nodded. Gabriella moved to a dark corner, and as Remus began to wake up, she sat down and started to meditate.

"Remus Lupin, you have been found in the great hall of our school. What do you want." Asked Alexandra sternly, as Remus made eye-contact with her.

"Where an I?" Asked Remus, as he looked at the woman in front of him. "and how do you know my name?"

"How I know your name is not important"Said Alexandra. "And as where you are, you are in the hospital wing of Pacific Academy."

Remus looked his eyes out. "But I heard that it was destroyed in 1644." Said Remus softly.

Taking a deep breath, Remus sat up. He flinched, and sniffed strongly.

"Vampire, where are you?" Remus snarled, looking around.

"I'm here, and don't even try to attack me, Werewolf." said Gabriella as she came from her meditation. Remus snarled, and looked at Alexandra. "You say you are a school. A school that has not been found by the best and brightest of the magical world. And you have a vampire here, a creature that sucks on blood whenever she needs to feed."

Remus wanted to say more, but before he could even start again, he was lifted out of bed, and locked eyes with Alexandra. Her ice-blue cold eyes pierced his own blue-Grey. "I don't give a damn about your prejudice. Here at Pacific we hold our hearts and hands open for everyone. Be they a vampire who finds here the rest she needs, a werewolf who longs for family or a abused boy who's parents have died."

Remus looked at Alexandra, as she slowly levitated him back on the floor.

"You-you used wand-less magic. Not even Albus Dumbledore could do that." Before Remus or Alexandra could say anything, a noise went of near Alex, and he grabbed his mirror. "Summers Here". "Professor, there are three people here in the Homestead, they are demanding that we give up Harry Potter." Shouted Evelyn as she held her own communicating mirror.

"Shit" Said Alex, and with a crack of lightning, Alex was gone, followed by several other staff members. Including Gabriella Unguis, the Lady of the night.

"You, you have Harry here?" Remus asked softly as he looked at Alexandra with a look of bewilderment. "Yes, and if you truly love him, then you'll make sure that those people won't get their hands on him." Said Alexandra, as she and Remus left Alan Richards alone to prepare incoming wounded, or to get some body bags ready...


	8. Chapter 8

Homestead, study hall.

Harry dived behind one of the free standing bookcases, as one of the three attackers fired several spells with his wand. The bald, scabby wizard had tried to get Harry to come quietly, but after a few spells from Gabriella and Samantha, the wizard had to defend himself.  
Although the two girls were not strong enough to keep the wizard from Harry for long, they gave Harry the chanse to escape. Both girls now lay stunned on the floor, their wands broken.  
"Now, come here Harry. Let ol' Dung take you back to Dumbledore." Said the wizard.

Harry hid behind the bookcase, and could smell whine and alcohol coming from the wizard who had called himself 'Dung'. Taking his small dagger from his belt, Harry used the wheesy breath of 'Dung' to evade him and as Harry came behind the stinking wizard, He jumped and placed his dagger in the larger wizard's right shoulder. As the stinking wizard howled because of the dagger in his shoulder, he started to jump around. That caused Harry to fall of the wizard, and seconds later, the wizard was hit with two red spells. He fell down, and Harry could see that he was merely stunned.

"Well, It looks like we have here a little fighter" Said a snarling voice, and as Harry looked at the owner of the voice, his mouth fell open. There stood a man who'se nose was blown partially off, had a blue eye that spunn around very fast, and it seemed that he even had a peg for a leg.  
The other wizard who was standing there with him, had a square jaw, and thick yellow coloured hair. "Sturgis, take the boy. Let's get out of here" Siad the wizard with the half blown nose.  
"Stupify" Shouted Sturgis Podmore, but before the stunning spell could connect to Harry, it was deflected with a shield. Removing her Dissolusinment charm, Evelyn stood there, her eyes full of hate and rage. Her wand was in her right hand and her left hand seemd to glow with a red light.

"Missy, I'd get away if I were you" Snarled Alastor Moody. "You are getting yourself involved in things you have no idea of." "Oh is that so?" Said Another voice, and as Alastor turned to view the newly arrived person, Evelyn shot from her left hand a massive fireball, that barely missed the old auror. Sturgis Podmore was a lot less lucky, and the fireball hit him straight in the face, upper stomach and his right leg. He started to cry, but before he could even cast a spell, Evelyn had shot two spells at him. A stunner hit him straight in the face, after the aquamenti charm had put out the fire. Now Moody looked at the voice that had distracted from Harry and Evelyn.

There stood none other than Alex Summers. `Summers, what the hell are you doing here?" Snarled Moody. "Teaching, Moody. Teaching and protecting young children from mad man who believe in the 'greater good'. That's why you are doing this, are you? Kidnapping Harry Potter, so that your master can be his great savior?" Alex hadn't stopped talking while he was slowly circeling 'Mad-eye' Moody. The most dangerous thing about this old auror was that he had a lot of experience. In magical power, Alex knew that he could beat him.

Making a stand between Harry, Evelyn and The Auror from Britain, Alex considered his priorities.  
Getting Harry away from this sure to be battlefield was number one. Number two was to contain Mad-eye long enough before reinforcements arrived in the form of the staff. Number three was to show his students who were watching from their own rooms why he was the faculty chief of the DADA group. It also was to uphold his honor as best duellist of America two years running.

"Evelyn, get Harry away from here. Put him in your room for now." Said Alex to Evelyn, never letting his eyes leaving Alastor Moody. As Evelyn and Harry made their way to the stairs, Alex could see Moody following them with his eyes, and as he made his move, Alastor made his. Seeing that Moody was throwing several stunners to Harry and Evelyn who were just on the stairs to Evelyn's room, Alex had no other choise to use his speed.

With his lightning speed, Alex seemed to pop away from his old place, and between the two retreating students, and the stunners that Moody had shot at them. Holding up a protego shield charm, the stunners hit the shield. Although the shield did held, Alex had to put in it more power for Mad-Eye's stunners were very strong. With Harry and Evelyn safely away, Alex could go full out, and full out he went. Using his speed, Alex fired several high powered stinging charms, while moving around, making it almost impossible for Moody to hit him.

"Stand still you coward." Yelled Moody, as again he was forced to defend. His shield charm did hold, but soon he had to reset the spell, and that made him a very tempting target. Alastor smiled, knowing the trick he was going to use. Putting more power in his shield, he tapped his head with his wand and vanished from sight, just at the shield exploded from the power that he had placed in it. The blast was felt throughout the whole Homestead. As Harry and Evelyn entered her room, they were blown of their feet, and Evelyn landed on Harry, who fainted because he had hit his head on the floor.

Alex slowly crawled from the floor, the blast had thrown him away from Moody's last known position. Not trusting his eyes, he closed them and fell into a meditational stance. Using Passive magic, he could feel the movement around him. Students, teachers and staff all had a friendly feeling to him, but there was one feeling was of hate, anger and at the moment, joy. Smiling into himself, Alex stepped aside, just as a stunner sailed right past him, where he had stood.

Moody cursed silently, he had hoped to use the opportunity with his opponent distracted to stun him, and to go looking for the boy.  
As he prepared his wand for a new attack, he heared several footsteps closing in, readying his wand at the new but unknown threat, Moody forgot about the wizard he was currently duelling. As more and more staff entered the room, all of them holding wands, Moody spotted one person he had never thought he would see with 'them'. "Remus?" Moody whispered, almost to low for humans to hear.

"Got ya" He heard from behind, and as Alex was using a helix kick to knock out Moody, his sister waved her wand and removed the dissolusionment charm to let them all see Moody. The auror was hit twice, once in the head, knocking him out and once in the back, sending him crashing down on the floor. "Couldn't wait for us to enjoy you beating up that auror now, could you?" Asked professor Samual. "Ah Caradoc, you wound me with your cruel words." Said Alex, as he grabbed his heart. Taking up his wand that was blown away from the overpowered protego shield, Alex held it agains Remus's chest.

"Your word, it holds very little meaning here. Now, we have a choice. We could allow you to stay here, being accepted by all of us. In exchange for that, you give us every bit of information you have on Dumbledore, his order of the Phoenix, his short term plans, and you'll promise on your magic to aid Pacific Academy and it's inhabitants. Or, we kill you now, Leave your body out to dry, and hang it near the East tower. It's your choise, mister Lupin"

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_In deeper examination of your request to hand over three British wizards who were tresspassing on Magical United States ground, we see no reason to deny your request. However, there were several magicals who recognised your master auror Alastor William Moody, who has gotten the british nickname 'Mad-eye'. Also, several of out law enforcement agents have found and confiscaded several items from of out your more shady connections._

_Mundungus Fletcher, having been accused of thievery for many times, has been caught red handed stealing a fifteen hundred galleon necklase, before the owner could disable mister Fletcher. We have handwed him over to our auror force, and auror captain P.T. Williams confirmed that the necklace was in his property at the moment of searching._

_Your third man, Sturgis Podmore, seemed to have been burned badly, and will from now on have to use a walking stick, as the nerves in his right leg have died from an explotion that was caused by wandfire from his own wand. His injuries also extend to the eyes, as he is now photosensitivity. Please make sure that the glasses sent with him are up to date with the charms._

_According from a bystander, there man have been following a mister Lupin, registerd werewolf.  
We suspect that your three wizards were actively hunting mister Lupin, based only because he is a creature that is considered 'dark' in the British isles.  
Mister Lupin has never been abusive towards our own citizens, and has complied with all the rules regarting those infected with Lycantropy. He has also shown the rare ability to show the community that werewolfs are people to. He has even accepted a job here at one of our most prestgeous schools._

_The three wizards that you requested will be brought to the international port-key transportation hub and via port-key transported to your ministry on Monday the 17__th__ at 21,00 hours. Mister Moody and mister Podmore will only have a small fine for tresspassing in the United states without following proper protocol. Mister Fletcher will have a larger fine, considerig he destroyed property and active thievery. In coöperation between the Magical goverments of the United States and Great Britain, we agreed to let him go. However, mister fletcher is no longer welcome in the united states of America. Will mister fletcher be found or our soil again. He will be arrested and sent to trail._

_Hoping you have been informed._

_Dillian Westmore.  
Magical diplomat United States._

Dumbledore was furious. Now Mundungus would demand that he, the greatest wizard of all time, even better then Merlin the Great himself, would pay for his failure.  
Maybe he would kill dung, or sent him again to a place in the United States... Then he would be of no more concern. Now he would make his way to the international port-key station at the ministry, awaiting his strike team, and debrief them. Hopefully they had seen Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Directly after chapter 8:  
Coming out of the floo, Dumbledore moved with large steps towards the international port-key station. Seeing his team he moved forward, and started to question them. But his hopes fell as all three members of his snatch team had failed to track down Harry Potter via Remus Lupin. Even with a tracking charm on him, Remus Lupin seemed to vanish from Godric Hollow's graveyard. His team was at the place and found faint traces of port-key transportation. Using a tracking charm, they got a reasonable loacation and traveled to the location of Remus Lupin. When Dumbeldore asked about Harry Potter, all three men got a blank look in their eyes. Using his legilimency skills, Dumbledore found out that, if any memory of Harry Potter had been there, had been scrubbed clean. The location of Remus Lupin was also cleaned from their minds. Who ever did this must be a very powerfull witch or wizard. Or maybe a dark creature. Dumbledore moved away from his team, but not before Mundungus Fletcher demanded to pay his fine.

* * *

Pacific Academy, November 10th.  
Harry and his class were standing around a table where Professor Logan from Care of Magical Creatures had laid an odd coloured egg, a bit larger than a normal chickens egg. "Yesterday, our headmistress's phoenix Florida jumped from her nest, where he had been sitting for the last few months. She had been guarding this egg. She didn't return, so we all assumed that the chick has died inside." Said Professor Logan, with a sad voice and a lone tear moving from her eyes.

"The headmistress believed it would be a good idea, to see how special coloured this egg is, so she gave it to me, and now I will give it to you." The teacher held the egg in her hands, and each student was allowed to hold the egg for a moment, before they passed it on to the others. Harry was one of the last to hold the egg, He looked at it, and saw a deeper red band appearing on the egg. "Professor?"he asked.

As the professor turned to Harry, the egg started to catch fire, and with everything Harry did, he couldn't remove the egg. It seemed like it was sticking to his hands. The fire burned brighter and brighter in Harry's hands, and he howled in pain, as the flames started to lick his flesh. The howl was only for a second, for Harry felt no heat from the egg, only a pleasant warmth. Then the fire burned out, and all that was left was a pile of ash.

"Professor, I'm so sorry, I never... " began Harry, but the professor held up her hand to silence Harry. "Mister Potter, look at that pile of ash" Said Professor Logan with a touch of awe. Harry looked again to the pile of ash in his hands, and as he looked better, he could see some movement in the ash. Holding on to the pile of ash for several seconds, a gust of wind blew the pile of ash away, leaving for all the students and the professor to see, a small baby phoenix.

It had few feathers, and was considered ugly by most, but the most funny thing that Harry could see were a few feathers that had a red colour, sticking out like a crown. It's eyes, pearl white, were looking at Harry with what could be considered hope, love and protection. "Class dismissed" Said Professor Logan, as she held Harry back from the rest of his classmates. "Mister Potter, headmistress office, now" She said, and Harry had the feeling that he had done something very wrong.  
Both student and teacher walked in silence towards the headmistress office. Harry still had his hands around the small phoenix, to protect it from the colder sea wind.

"Excuse me, Headmistress. May we come in?" Asled the Professor after she had knocked on the door. A "Yes, enter" was heard by Harry and slowly he followed his teacher inside the office. "Mister Potter, what brings you here?" Asked the headmistress with a sincere smile. "Place it on her desk Harry" Said Lois Logan, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Harry slowly placed the baby phoenix on the headmistress's desk, and as soon as the baby was on the desk, the phoenix Florida landed from it's perch and started to pech the baby softly on the skull. "Hey, cut that out" Said Harry, as he tried to get Florida away. Florida then pecked Harry on the fingers once, and a small cut was drawn. Trying to remove the phoenix from the baby, Harry held the baby again to his chest close. "Mister Potter, what Florida tried to do was to prepare the phoenix chick for bonding. It is a perfect natural apperance." Said Lois Logan.

"Bonding? Professor, it didn't look that way to me. It looked more like Florida wanted to kill this little one." Harry said, as he started to pet the baby phoenix. Although he didn't notice it, Harry's injured finger came into contact with the beak of the baby phoenix. Because of the red blood that was slowly dripping from him, the small baby bird drank some of his blood. The moment that Harry had seen that the baby bird was drinking some of his blood, was the time that the baby phoenix had drank the seventh drop of blood. Then it started glowing, and as it did, Harry started to glow to.  
As the glow dimmed, Harry looked at the small bird. Now it had drunk some of his blood, it seemed very content to be in Harry's hands. Harry somehow felt very right, as if a part that he didn't now was missing was found.

Sitting in the other chair, Harry started to use a bit of his sleeve to clean up the small wound upon it's tiny head. As Harry used a bit of spit, he came in contact with the phoenix blood. The moment that Harry's tongue tastes phoenix blood, was the moment that his scar started to sting. Scratching slightly on his lightning bolt shaped scar, Harry still was cleanig the phoenix baby's head.  
"Did you hear what I said, Mister Potter?" The voice of the headmistress brought Harry back from his own thoughts to reality. "Sorry, mam. I wasn't listening."  
"No, that was appearant" Said the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Harry could hear a tone of curiosity, and pride in her voice.

"Mister Potter, whether you want to or not, it seems that you have bonded with this little phoenix. I want to make something clear to you. Since the headmistress and I both agree and know that the removal from a bond between human and animal is a very dumb thing to do, we have no other choice than to allow this young creature to be in your care."  
Harry was stunned. The rules around Pacific were hard, and one of those rules that he had read in the rulebook/diary was that first and second years were not allowed animals. Now he was the owner of a young bird, that he had no idea of how to take care of it.

"Take this pass, and ask Maxine to gather for you all books that have any reverance to Phoenixes." Said Alexandra, while she held out a pass. The pass stated that 'by permission from the headmistress, Harry Potter is entiteled to any and all research books and journals that make mention of raising a Phoenix.'

* * *

"Harry, can we come in?" asked Damian as he and Bianca were waiting in front of Harry's door. "Yeah, but be quiet, okay?" Said Harry as he opened the door a little. Harry had taken of his school shirt and pulled one from his 'free hours' pile. For some reason, the shirt called Harry the 'village Idiot', with a big pointing arrow to his face.  
"So Harry what did happen after we were dismissed?" Asked Bianca, while she looked around in Harry's room. Even though the rooms had all the same basic furniture, Harry's room was Harry's. It was somewhat special. "Well, we went to the headmistress office, and we were allowed to enter." Said Harry, beginning with his story about the little phoenix, that slept now peacefully on Harry's bed.

"And that's the story, This little one is now my responsibility, and I need to make a start with all those books over there." Harry pointed to a large pile of books that he had placed in is own bookcase. One book was open at chapter one, with a new book open at the first page.  
"Harry, what are those two books for?" Asked Bianca, as Damian went to the bookcase, and looked at the titles. Harry sighed. "The first book with it's chapter open is the only account of raising a phoenix. It is over three thousand years old and written in ancient egyptian. I already asked the Runes teacher, Dora Vector for a translation charm, but she needs to some research before she can cast it." "Hey Harry" Said Damian, loud enough to call Harry and Bianca, but soft enough to let the little phoenix chick sleeping.

"What did you found?" Asked Harry, as he and Bianca came over. "Look at this book."Said Damian, as he handed the book to Harry. Harry looked at the front. "The Phoenix, from egg to infinity, by Owen Potter?"  
Harry looked at the book that was in his hands, it seemed almost to good to be true. A book over phoenixes, by one of his ancestors. Harry got a determined look on his face, and sitting at his desk, he started to read, while he was making notes. "See ya, Harry." Said Bianca softly as she and Damian left his room.

It was an hour later before Harry was disturbed again. "Enter" Harry called. He looked up from his book and shot out of his chair as one of his best friends of all time came to see him. "So Harry, I heard you had a exciting day" Said Remus, as he sat down on the floor. Harry joined Remus on the floor, and started to tell about his day so far, and the amazing wonder that the little phoenix was.

Flashback.  
Remus Lupin sat in a chair at the headmistress office. He was trying to be patient, but the inner wolf became very inpatient. It became even more difficult to keep 'moony' under control as the deputy headmistress entered the office, followed by Harry himself. "Mister Potter, please be seated." said Alexandra, as Alex stepped from the shadows behind Remus. Alexandra herself held a close eye on Remus's movements. As an extra precaution, They had removed any magical items from him, including his wand.

"Mister Potter. This man who you see, has something special to say" Said Alexandra, and with a nod gave Remus permittion to speak. Remus turned to Harry, who looked at him with a bit of wonder and a bit of distrust. It was only the day after the day that three people had tried to kidnap him, and returning him to a man called Dumbledore. "Harry Potter, born at Godric's hollow, number 21 Godric's lane. You have grown so much since I saw you last time."

"I'm sorry sir, but have we met?" asked Harry. Remus's face fell, as he had hoped to bring back some memories. Looking at the headmistress, Remus made contact with her eyes and seemed to ask for something. She nodded, once. Remus pulled very slowly a small box from his left robe pocket, and gave it to Alex who stood behind him. Alex placed it on the desk of his sister and undid the shrinking charm. Knowing that he had to win Harry's trust, Remus slowly made the trunk open, and removed a plushy wolf.

Harry's eyes locked on the wolf, and everyone could see that he started to remember some things. As final gesture, Remus slowly gave the plushy wolf to Harry, who took it in his arms. "Moony" Harry said, almost to soft to hear. "Yes, I am Moony." said Remus, slowly getting out of the chair and on his knees in front of Harry's chair. "I'm your uncle Moony" he repeated softly.

Through tear filled eyes, Harry looked at the man. Then, to everybody's surprise and Remus's delight, Harry jumped out of his chair and jumped in Remus's hands, who waited but a moment to hug him. "Uncle Moony. You're back, you're back." Shouted Harry. Tears filled the office as long lost family had fount each other.  
Flashback ends.

"So Harry, do you already know what you need to feed your little bird?"asked Remus. Harry nodded and returned to his notebook. He showed it to Remus. It appeared that a newborn Phoenix needed to have several small meals per day. The meals were made of a mixture of Grapes, Pineapple, Apricot, Banana, Apple, Carrot, Sweetend red Paprica, Yams and Sweet corn. "Very well Harry, well done." Said Remus, and as he saw Harry Smiling, Remus smiled to.  
"Do you have a name for your little baby bird?" Asked Remus, as he and Harry, who was carrying the baby bird, to the great hall for dinner.

"I've done some research, and I have chosen a name for her." Said Harry. Remus looked curious.  
Harry smiled. "I've decided to call her Hedwig, after the saint Hedwig of Silesia."

* * *

**(A/N. Tears were made and lost during the making of this chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

Remus Lupin walked into of of the many defence against the dark arts class rooms, and looked around. He sighed, wondering why he had been summoned to this classroom that was filled with eighteen till twenty-one year old students. Holding the suitcase in his hand tightly he placed it on the teachers desk, and sat down on one of the chairs. A few minutes later, two of the teachers entered the class room with a third unknown man. Remus had met with two of them. Alex Summers and Caradoc Samual had been a help to adjust here to life at Pacific, where he wasn't bullied or shunted like in Great Britain. Here he was welcomed as a colleague, a scholar and most importantly, one of the ring-bearers.

"Class. I'd like to introduce you to Auror captain Eric Johnson. He is here to aid you today in finding out what happened and how it happened. This day the subject is 'Halloween, October 31st, Godric's Hollow. The vicims are James and Lily Potter. We have a unsecure crime scene, but thanks to Remus Lupin and a Muggle, we have enough items to get a feel of the crimescene. Remus if you please?"  
Now Remus knew why he was told to bring his suitcase. In it were all the photo's that the priest had collected, and some of his own investigation.  
Taking a deep breath, Remus clicked open the suitcase, and pulled out various papers, photo's and as last, the wardstone that he had nicked before he came to Pacific.

Remus heard a whissle. "That's a unusual stone. Normally a wardstone is being used to place the wards to it, and it normally a yellow white colour. Not Black like this one is." Said the Auror. "Okay class, take out the photo's and place them in sequence of taken, Number 001 at the beginning, and photo number 677 at the end." Commanded the auror.  
With a few waves of the wands of some of the students, the photo's were distributed. Each student got about fifty photo's, with numbers. Soon every student was walking around, and placing photo's to the blackboard, white boards, and the walls.

"Okay, now that we have the photo's structured on numbers, we can make the crime scene. Erica, Joseph. I'll need you to play the bodies of James and Lily Potter, according to this official document that I copied from the British auror office." Said The auror. Both students nodded, and with a few waves of his wand and a few mumbled words, the classroom was transformed into the cottage of the Potters. Everything was there, from the sofa where Remus had crashed on many nights after the full moon, to the photo's of Harry's Parents and Grandparents.  
Remus looked around and slowly walked to the sofa. He sat in it, and it felt very real. "How?" Asked Remus.

The auror smiled. "That is one of the differences between the auror's here in the states, and the aurors there in Britain. One of the other major differences is that the aurors there are very sloppy with paperwork. A crime scene like this would have at least sixteen pages, and numerous photo's. There is barely enough here for an introduction for a book. Not even one picture of how the bodies lay. Only a faint description that 'James Potter was found on his back, with his hands outstreched, and Lily Potter on her left side, arm streched towards the baby that has been taken to a safe lacation, under orders of APWB Dumbledore'.

The auror and the auror potential class continued their investigation of the had to take a break from the classroom. As it brought very painful memories to see again, even after all these years. So as Professor Samual and the auror captain were training the students, Alex and Remus were walking across the campus. Seeing the campus always brought a great peace in him, and it helped him to clear his mind.  
"Remus, are you okay?" Asked Alex, as they watched over the sea, that was filled with many students playing in the water. As it was a Saterday, most students had taken the time to take to the water. Even with the november air, the water was still warm.

"I don't know. I went inside in the real house, but just now I got the feeling that I faled them again. I failed Harry the most. I should have been there for him, but Dumbledore told me to let him adjust to his new family. When the time came to see Harry again, I was scared. Scared of the dangers that I would bring his life there with Petunia, so I stayed away. I visited the graves of Lily and James every halloween, and only this past halloween was the first time that I cried openly for them. Does that make me a bad man?" Asked Remus, as he sat down on the warm sands of the beach, while he could see Harry's friends playing in the water. Harry was sitting down near the waterline, holding his little phoenix and showing her many different things

"Don't tell others this, Remus but I think you have been blessed with a great hart, one that is large enough to love, and hold that love for Harry for an eternity." Remus snorted. "Maybe you want to live for an eternity, but there are day's, day's like the times when I must transform into a werewolf, that I wish I could die. You have no idea how painful a werewolf transformation is." Said Remus while he let some sand slip through his hands.  
"Maybe not, but I've seen more than my fair share of students who fall victim to the darker side of magic. I've seen students with promissing futures being killed, for no other reason than being there in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alex said, a few stray tears leaving his eyes.

"Dit you know that when I was still young, I was in love with a girl. Her future was as bright at the sun. In one swift action, that future was taken away as a werewolf pack killed her parents, and bit her."  
"She committed suicide after her first transformation. I guess seeing us, her only true friends laying there in our own blood, drove her over the edge. It would have taken probably no longer than an hour before Alexandra and me would be dead. Professor Flamel had been warned, and with sevearl doses of the elixer of life that came from his stone, did Alexandra and me survive."

"I didn't know. I really didn't know." Said Remus softly. "Nobody knows about that story. Before I was Alexander Jonathan Summers, my name was Jonathan Beltrich. I was a young muggleborn student who just finished his first year at Durmstrang, and I didn't care about that. When Father poured his elixer inside of me and my sister, we returned to our infantcy. We stayed under a strong stasis charm and only after the second world war were we revived. We took the names we have now, and joined the school after Alexandra found one of those golden rings. Father knew we were supposed to become great."

Alex took a deep breath. "You cannot tell any living soul about what we just discussed, Remus.  
To do so would be betraying Father, Mother, me, my sister and the entire staff of Pacific. Promise me, Remus." Alex looked at Remus, his eyes betraying the massive secret that Remus had been told.  
"I promise" Said Remus.

* * *

Few weeks later.  
Harry walked to the office of the headmistress, for he had an appointment. Nocking on the door, he got an "enter" and enterd the office.  
"Mister Potter, good to see you again. How are you?" asked the headmistress, as she looked at Harry and his new Phoenix. In the last several weeks, the young phoenix had grown at a steady pace, and now was comfortable sitting on Harry's shoulder. "Hello ma'am, I'm fine, thank you." responder Harry, as he made Hedwig sitting on the handrail of the chair. "Professor, I was wondering something, and was hoping you could explain that."

"What do you need to know Harry?" Alexandra asked, curious as to why Harry came to her. "Well, I was taking care of Hedwig's feathers, as they are coming through. The strange thing is that some of her feathers are just plain red, but the majority of her feathers are becoming white. How is that possible?"  
"Show me, mister Potter" Said Alexandra, and taking one wing carefully from Hedwig's body, he fold it out. Harry was right, as only the feathertips of the wing were red, the rest of the feathers were a snow white colour.

"Facinating, your ability is creating a new feather colour for your phoenix." Said Alexandra, as she moved her hand over the white feathers. Hedwig allowed it for a moment before she withdrew her wing and began to undo the damage the headmistress had done. "Sorry ma'am, This is the second time that Hedwig had done that. She somehow allows me to do that, as a daily job to care for her, but other people... Well, let's just say that she doesn't want to be touched much. And begging your pardon ma'am, What do you mean with _'my ability?'_"

"Mister Potter. Do you remember the first time you were here at Pacific? Do you remember that you somehow floated in the air, and that outside a storm was blowing?"  
"Not realy ma'am, I was so angry at my old uncle that I guess not."

"That doesn't matter, mister Potter. What we have found out that day, was that you have the ability to summon storms, lightning, and wind. You are the third in a short line of people the wizarding world calls _'Elementals'_. Your power seems to be air, and your phoenix is reflecting that, by creating a feather coat, that is white, soft, but extremely durable."

Harry was stunned. He was an elemental? His element was air? No wonder he did so well at the flying lessons. "So, what happens now Professor?"  
"That, I need to discuss with the other teachers mister Potter. Let's just say that we can expect great things from you. Things that will make you very valuable for Pacific."


	11. Chapter 11

"Remember Harry, the flow of air is not about control, but of acceptance and finding new ways." Said Alex Summers as he was instucting Harry on controlling his elemental powers. It was almost chirstmas 1987, and Harry had been doing well. He had grown from an underfed, young child whose life was nothing but brutal, to that of an 7 year old child who had amazing magical potential. Harry's phoenix, Hedwig sat on a branch in a tree where Harry and Alex Summers were sitting. Like Harry, the phoenix had grown a lot. Harry still had to record his findings everyday in his diary, but Hedwig had grown from an ugly featherless chick to an amazing phoenix, whose feathers were as white as the clouds in the air. Only a few red feathers were present on Hedwig's coat.

"Very well Harry, now let's try again. Feel the air around you, and then request, don't demand but request it to lift you up." Said Alex as he sat a few feet away from Harry who sat in a meditating trance.  
Alex felt the wind getting stronger, and looked around himself. The tree where Harry and he were sitting was called the tree of remembrance. It was the only tree that made the journey from the Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic Ocean. He could see that the castle with it's shining walls was being cleaned by the house elves. He had to smile, Harry had befriended several of the little buggers, and somehow got a fangroup of house elves.

Looking back at Harry, Alex could see that he was floating a feet in the air, but that the strain was getting worse, by the look on Harry's face.  
"Very good Harry, Very good. Let's end the practise here. Calm down and thank the wind for lifting you up." His words didn't even left his mouth, when Harry fell a feet down from the air. "AUW" Said Harry, as he started to rub his butt, to relieve the pain.

"Well done Harry, it seems that you are able to levitate yourself. But the trick is to land. I want you to get your mustand 12, and go fly around the island for a few laps. Get the feeling of the air currents" Harry was already gone by the time Alex was done with speaking. Alex smiled in himself. Harry sure loved to fly. Seeing him flying of on his broom, a american model that was the current competitor to the Nimbus 1750, He saw that Hedwig was flying with him. Smiling, Alex watched as Harry flew through the air, using his natural instincs to keep connected with the air currents around Pacific.

Shaking his head, Alex entered the castle and sat down in his chair at the staff table. A few minutes later, Harry entered and sat down at one of the tables in the great hall. As the last few students made their was to a open seat, the headmistress stood up from her chair at the center of the table.  
"Students, today a whole lot of you will be going home for the winter holydays. I would like to say two things. Thanks to some happy accident, we have a professor for both the history classes. Professor Bianca Tusarge will be replaced by Professor Remus Lupin. So from the moment that you all return for our new term, you'll see both Bianca and Remus in the class, as Remus will be learing from Bianca how to be an effective teacher for some of the schools hooligans. Remus do you have anything to say?"

Remus stood slowly, he had been told that honesty at Pacific was important. "Students, My name is Remus John Lupin, I'll be your new teacher for History, and I am a werewolf." There, he said it, and expected to be thrown out of the school any minute now.

"I don't care." Shouted someone from the back. Remus looked up, and saw Damian, one of Harry's friends standing on his chair. "I don't care that you are a werewolf. You are a person, who like everyone else is entitled to a job." One person started to clap in his hands, and Remus saw that Harry was clapping. Soon more and more students were clapping, and soon the entire hall was clapping for Remus.

Trying to find words, Remus made everyone sit down on their chairs. "Thank you. Thank you for accepting me. I never have feld so accepted ever." Said Remus softly, but every students had heard him. Looking at the headmistress, Remus nodded, a smile on his face, for seeing the truth that Alexandra had told him.  
Smiling back, Alexandra turned from Remus and looked at the students. They all looked at her, hope for an quick speech before they could eat.  
"Students," Alexandra said. Every student looked at her. "Enjoy your feast"

A loud cheer went through the great hall, as all students started to eat from the food that the house elves hade made and placed on the tables.  
"Good speech, nice and short" Said Alex to his sister. "Leaves more time for drinking" Said Alexandra as she and her brother bumped a fist to each other.  
"Do they do that often?" Asked Remus softly to Dora Vector. "Describe often" She responded. Seeing his confused look she stared to explain. "Throughout the entire year, both Alex and Alexandra have jobs that demand their full attention. The start of the winter holidays is the only time of the year where Alex and Alexandra go 'all out'."

She pointed at the brother/sister team and then to the students. Some of the first years looked at the Headmistress and the teacher from hell they all seemed to love and couldn't believe that both were shoving firewhiskey down their throats like it was water. On the occasion that they paused, both started to produce four feet long dragonlike flames. Remus started to chuckle and soon was laughing at the Headmistress and her brother. Raising his own glass, he never notised that Dora placed something in it, or the spark in her eyes.

Remus soon had his laugh back under control, and took a swig of his own glass of juice. Setting it down, Remus started to feel something was wrong. He touched his face and found out that his shaved face was now sporting a full growth beard. Looking at his side, he could see Dora looking at him, with twinkeling eyes. Smiling slightly, Remus shifted, making sure that he was facing Dora. "Say, Dora. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Remus asked innocently. Dora nodded, as she tried to keep her laugh inside of her mouth. She failed and a loud laugh came from the teachers table. All students could see the normally strickt anciend Runes teacher howling from laughter as she pointed to Remus's full grown beard. Remus then made the final touch that made her fall from her chair. He touched his beard and started to stroke it with his thumb and forefinger, while taking a thinking pose.

The moment that Dora Vector left the table and fell to the ground, Remus pulled from his robe a small pill and placed it in Dora's own cup. It took perhaps ten minutes for Dora to control her laughter, and as she sat back on her chair, she had to drink something before she could say anything. The moment she drank the liquid in the cup, she knew she was pranked. Looking at Remus, she tried her strickt teachers face, which failed spectacuarly as Remus was still looking at her with his thinking face on and stroaking his beard. "Pray tell, Remus. What have you done now." She tried to say in her most stern voice, but it came out as a little girls voice. "Ohw, nothing much. Just a small tablet that will have you squeal like a little girl for the next hour. Just call it payback for the beard"

"Ohw please, not another one" Said Alan Richards, as he sat next to Dora on the other side. "One prankster was bad enough, but two?"  
"Hey, be glad it only works for an hour, when we pranked Filius Flitwick when I was at Hogwarts, we miscalculated the formula, and after we pranked him, his voice didn't return to normal" Said Remus, remembering the great time he had with his friends, the Marauders.  
It was then that a tradition was born between Remus and Dora. Both would try to top each other with funny little pranks that lasted an hour.

Harry had a blast with his first christmas at Pacific. At the Dursley's he never got a christmas present. This year he got several candy bars from his friend, as well as an inventation to the wedding of Evelyn to her finacee, Louis Duprene. He also got several books about different charms, that he couldn't wait to use. Even a book about phoenixes came to him, thanks to the headmistress.

But the most treasuring present he got was from his uncle Remus. Remus had given him a photo of his Parents, when they were holding little baby Harry. Remus told Harry the story of how he came here, and they bonded over the fire in Harry's room, making marchmellows and bread, and drinking hot choco. They were having the time of their life, but all things must come to an end.  
As Harry and Remus were talking about his family, deep down in the ministry of magic of the United States, aurors were working with Unspeakables to find out what charms were placed on the wardstone from the Potter's cottage. The one that Remus had taken with him.

Finally, some auror shouted that he got it, and the whole group started to look at the names that were on the stone. The shock for them was larger than they had expected, when they found out that Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper, the night that Vodemort died.  
The British ministry had thrown an innocent man in prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**To answer a few question or comments from readers:  
To Griffin Raven:  
Dumbledore likes to keep his 'subject' tame and docile, he has removed several classes and books. So they are 'sheep'.  
Harry's power will be explained in coming chapters. Just keep reading.  
Harry can't access his family vault, but can access his trust vault. Even Dumbledore is not dumb enough to cross the goblins regarding Harry's gold. That's why he needs to be Harry's guardian and to be Harry's hero. So that when Harry would die, the gold would go to him.  
Harry at this point is 7 years old  
The elemantal power. In chapter 2 I've hinted at the power. In Chapter 10 and 11 the power is explained and training begins  
The scar will play a role for events in the future. After that (Spoilers alert) Harry's scar will be removed. As will the horcrux inside it.  
Harry's new guardians are the Flamels. So he had a dual passport.  
Keep an eye out for chapter 14. it has informantion about Sirius Black.**

**To Adenoide:  
Tell someone they are evil long enough, and they start to believe it. That's the human psyche... that goes to for werewolfes... hearing attacks by 'his' kind, Remus believes that he is an dark creature.  
Yeah... Say goodby to Dumbledore's weapon... (Spoilers alert) for now...  
Maybe, maybe they'll learn something else, but at the moment Sirius Black was more important  
I will put Harry and Ginny together, but it won't be all good. Both will have to give something... Something that they don't want to give (SPOILERS ALERT)**

Harry looked around, as Oliver threw the quaffle in one of the opponents rings. Harry had discovered that he was a big sports fan of this wizarding game, called Quidditch. The brooms that flew around the stadium, the quaffle passed to teammates, the bludgers to knock people down, and then the golden Snitch... Harry had been eying that small golden bal for the longest time. Somehow it was calling him to chase him, to catch him and earn several points for his team.

Although there were no houses on Pacific, didn't mean that there were no teams. Oliver's team, and Harry's favourite team was the Galloping Griffins. The opponent for today were the Rampaging Re'em's. The other two teams were watching in the stand. The Parading Pixies and the Knocking Kneazle's were good in their own turn, but Harry looked at the Galloping Griffins with wonder, as they had been dominating the Re'em's.  
While Harry and the rest of the school were watching the Griffins defeating the Re'em's with a massive lead, Alex and Alexandra Summers made their way to a house, where they hoped to meet a potential student.

* * *

_England.  
_Asked Alex, and as his sister nodded, Alex knocked on the door. The top of the door opened, and at first they thought that there was no-one there to greet them.  
"Hello, Who are you?" Both teachers heard, and as they looked down, they could see the cutest little girl with red hair, freckels and brown eyes looking up at them from behind the door.

"Hello, am I right that your name is Ginny Weasley?" Asked Alexandra to the little girl. The small girl wanted to awnser, but at that moment a voice came from the inside of the house. "Ginny, come back here now little missy" "Sorry, that's my mommy. I'll tell her that you are here."  
And before Alex or Alexandra could respond, the young girl was gone, leaving the top of the door open, but the other half of the door closed.  
"Well, I think we are at the right adres" Said Alex as he rubbed his ears. That voice had almost destroyed his eardrum, and so he cast a small healing charm on his ears.

Before Alexandra could respond to her brother, the two magical people looked up and saw a older looking lady looking at them with what seemed to be surprise. She had filled out a bit in the middle and her hips, but if the young girl behind her mother would grow up like her mother, then there would be a ten feel stick needed to keep the boys from her. "Goodday mrs. Weasley, my name is Alexandra Summers and this is my brother, Alex Summers.  
We have something to tell you that may have influence your daughters future. May we come in?"  
Molly Weasley slowly opened the door, and let the two magical people in and she escorted them to the living room, she motioned for them to sit down.

"Mrs. Weasley, the reason we are here is because we represent a school for magical children. Not every child is accepted at our academy, because we search the entire globe for magical children who have rare and special tallents. Your daughter is one of those children and we would like to offer her a place at our school." Molly looked at the two teachers and then at her only girl. Ginny listened from on of the chairs that was spread through the room. "Ginny, maybe it't best that you go upstairs to your room" said Molly in a would be nice tone. Ginny however knew that her mother gave her an order. Everytime she wanted something, her mother would take it away. She wasn't allowed to do anything she wanted, only to be her mother's exact copy.

"NO" Ginny shouted, and a burst of accidental magic blew several chairs away. Her accident also happened to be of a more dangerous nature, as she shot small flames from her hands. "Ahh.. I see that her ability has awakend." Said Alex and Alexandra together.  
"Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" Asked Alex as he moved closer to the young little girl. Ginny nodded, looking at her hands. Slightly burned, and showing several blisters. Molly started to grab her wand, but was held back by Alexandra, as Alex held out his hands for Ginny to lay her hands in his. Holding Ginny's hands in his, Alex started to mumble some spells, and in front of Ginny, Molly and the two teachers Ginny's blisters vanished.  
"Now Ginny, let's try this" Said Alex, as he moved his hands from her hands and placed them with fingers spread over her heart.

"Breath in, and Breath out. Breath in, and Breath out." Alex said, as he trained Ginny's breathing.  
Molly looked at her baby girl for a long time before she started to make some tea. A"  
Alex smiled. "Your daughter, mrs Weasley, is a powerfull witch, who happeneds to have a second ability. Her power is the element of fire. As you can see, the power of fire is a very dangerous power, as it is controlled by emotions. That is one of the reasons we came here."  
Alexandra now pulled a file from her robes, as both she and her brother knew that robes made british wizards feel better.  
"This is Pacific Academy, a school for witches and wizards who have special abilities.

* * *

Harry was reading the book from the library that was slowly translating, from Ancient Egyptian, to modern day English. So far, Harry had written three notebooks full of text about phoenixes, and he wanted to finish this chapter, before he would meet with Damian and Bianca. They wanted to show him some new broomstick tricks.  
Harry smiled, and looked up from his place and his desk. There, hanging on the wall was his own broomstick. Harry had gotten it after he had gotten six golden coins and had bought it at the Miami Magical Mall. He had found out that, while he could not access his parenst vaults, He could withdraw enough money from his private vault and still have enough money for the coming years at Pacific to buy the broomstick.

The owner of the broomshop, Ryan Air, had given him a discount, as the Musting 12 was the only one left of the older group of brooms. It was deemed to powerfull, and only an exceptional flyer 'like that perfect flying fox, Gwenog Jones ' as the owner had called her, could handle it.  
Harry paid for the broom and together with his escort, Professor Nicolas Flamel they left the magical mall behind them, as the portkey brought them back. Harry, as usual, fell on landing.

Turning away from his broomstick on the wall, Harry started to read again. The text was hard, but he wanted to be the best owner and friend to Hedwig, She was sitting on her beam, looking at Harry with curious eyes. Harry smiled, then froned as he read a passage from the book.  
_'Older Phoenixes have been known to return to their nest, out of need of a burning day or out of nostalgia is not known. What is known that Phoenixes can and have been bound to both good and bad people, making them not a symbol of good. __It is what we do with the gift of life, that determines what you are__.'  
_Harry looked at the text again, and decided to copy it into his journal.

Finishing the copying, Harry closed the book and was about to grab his broom,when he heard a crash from outside his door. Turning around, Harry opened his door, and stepped outside, right in a full blown party. Oliver saw Harry and sweeped him from the floor and held him as he dansed away. "Oliver, what's going on?" Asked Harry, trying not to yell as the music and sounds were almost drowning his voice.  
"I did it" Shouted Oliver, holding Harry still tight. "Did what?" Asked Harry again, and as Oliver sat Harry down on the floor, he could see the smile on the galloping Gryffins face. "I did it, I'm going to train with the Montana Mavericks."

Harry now understood. The Montana Mavericks, or the Mavericks for short was one of the top teams in the Quidditch league of the United States. They played hard and fast, but with their sometimes 'suicidal' techniques, they had gained more victories than the other teams.  
"Congratulations Oliver. If one mad mind from Pacific has got to play at the Mavericks, then it must be you." Said Harry, before he made a quick get away from the insulted captain of the Gryffins. Taking his broom from his room, Harry made his way to the pitch, where the Re'em team had been slaughtered. Getting up on his broom, Harry pushed of and started to fly though the air. It felt wonderfull, and slowly Harry began to feel the winds around Pacific. He never notised that a red swan-sized bird was watching him.

* * *

_England  
_"Very well, Mrs Weasley, if that is your final awnser, then we'll accept it" Said Alexandra as she looked at her brother. Molly Weasley nodded, happy that her point was made. Sending Ginny to Pacific Academy, the idea itself was insulting.  
What Alexandra did next shocked Molly as she called out to "Florida". A second later, a beautiful phoenix was sitting on her left shoulder. Slowly Alexandra picked a loose feather from Florida's coat.  
"If you ever change your mind, or need help with Ginny's abilities, please call us using this feather." Said Alexandra, as she placed a letter and the feather down on the table of the Weasley family. Winking to Ginny, Alex helped her again with her breath control, before he and his sister vanished in phoenix fire.

Ginny looked at her mother, anger clearly being seen in her eyes. She then left for her room, where she would cry her heart out for a chanse she got and that her mother screwed up.  
"Young children shouldn't be of in a school to the other side of the world, alone from their parents." Said Molly, as she started to make dinner. Never believing that Ginny's future, as it were, may demand she went to Pacific Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

First test: Age 7

Harry sighed as he placed his pen on the table, Although they had a lot of training for the tests, they were hard to do, Every night, Harry studied everything he had learned at Pacific and applied that in the tests that he had just finished. DADA might have been one of his favourite courses, the questions were tough.  
Rubbing his eyes, he saw that he had 15 minutes before the end of the test. So deciding to reinforce his mental barriers via Occlumency practice, Harry slipped into a meditation.

Harry was forced awake, as the bell, went for the students to enjoy their week of before they went home. Harry was one of the several students who would remain at school, as they didn't have an own home. Damian and Bianca, and lately Felix Chainmail, his friends would go home for six weeks before they would come back for their second year. Harry had already met some of the new students when they were visiting the school.

The students that stayed at the school were asked not to venture of alone to far, and Harry had not needed the feeling that he needed to disobey the staff. They were also encouraged to visit the great hall, as it was turned into a duelling area, where they could see several professional duellers at work. Rumor had it, that Professor Summers would duel as well.

Harry had shed his school clothes and dressed in shorts with a sleeveless shirt, and lay down at the beach near the school. Hedwig, his faithful phoenix was with him, and Harry was talking to her about the tests.  
"I'm telling you Hedwig, When I saw the questions I thought about fainting. Who ever designed these questions should be taking them. I think I did al right, but who can be for sure?"

Hedwig made several chipping sounds, and Harry nodded. Ever since his bonding with Hedwig, he slowly started to understand her language. Professor Logan had explained that it was a common occurence, that when a phoenix or other magical creature would bound with you, you'll be able to interpret what your bonded was saying.  
"So Harry" Said A voice, and Harry looked up, straight in the eyes of Professor Duvolt.

"Professor" Harry said, as he stood up. Although Harry hadn't seen or met Professor Duvolt many times during his stay at Pacific, he was taught from arrival to be respectful to all of them. "What can I do for you, Professor?" Harry asked. The Professor smiled. "Ah Harry, When you'll take enchanting at the age of eleven, You'll be able to do many things. I have been reading your books about your phoenix here." Harry looked at Hedwig, who had placed herself in his shoulder, and looked at the professor with a bit of distrust in her eyes.

"I would like to ask you for a favour. I would like to enchant one of your phoenix feathers, so that it may write down anything that you say. It's called a dicta-quill when you use it normally, but nobody has ever enchanted a phoenix feather before. I would like to be the first to do so." Said the Professor, as he looked at Hedwig hopeful.  
Hedwig and Harry started their unique form of communication, and after five minutes, Hedwig plucked two feathers from her coat and gave them to the very excited enchantment teacher.  
"Amazing, truly amazing. Not one feather, but two. Mister Potter, how would you like a little sneak peak on what enchanting is?"

Harry nodded eagerly and followed the professor to his classroom. The moment where Harry closed the door, was the moment that Harry was tied up in ropes by the professor.  
"Professor, what are you doing?" The professor swallowed a potion from a bottle, and smiled, as his facial features shifted very briefly. Before he could do anything else, Hedwig escaped, flaming away. "Bloody Bird" The professor muttered, before he looked at Harry. "Dit you really think that Dumbledore would be so easily fooled, boy?"

Harry's mind went into overdrive, this was one of the other members of Dumbledore's group to kidnap him. The moment that the pretender started to mutter some words, distracting himself from Harry, Harry saw this opportunity, and used one of his secretly more trained power as a wind elemental. Harry slowly turned to vapour, and as the ropes fell down from his body, Hedwig returned with reinforcements. Both Summers were there, as well as the Flamels.

Seeing Harry returning from vapour to solid, and seeing four more people appearing via phoenix, the wizard knew that his goose was cooked. Before he could use the port-key feather, he was hit with a spell from Harry, and found it difficult to breath. Harry had decided to sent Dumbledore a message. DON'T FUCK WITH HARRY POTTER.  
So Harry had used one of his more deadly powers that he had discovered.

The positive side of a wind elemental was that his powers were wandless. Harry used his power to remove any oxygen from the pretender in a three feet wide area. "Harry, As much as I would like to kill him to, we need to know where Professor Duvolt is. Please don't kill him yet." Said Alex, as he had drawn his wand. Both the phoenixes, Hedwig and Florida started to sing softly, and slowly but surely, Harry's power seemed to vanish.  
With the possibility that he could get away, Alex stunned the wizard, before he touched his badge on his shirt. Within minutes, several American aurors were on the scene. They were taking statements, and traced the port-key to a school in the north of Scotland.

"I want to know who this idiot is, and why he thought it would be so important to take Harry away from us" Said Alexandra, as they all sat in the headmistress office. It had been found out that Professor Jean Paul Duvolt had been killed with a knife in the back.  
Harry sat between Alex and Alexandra, with both Hedwig and Florida chirping on occasion to keep him calm.

As there was a knock on the door, all of the professors and Harry looked up. "Enter" Alexandra said, her voice filled with anger and steel nerve. "Professors" Captain Johnson nodded to the group. "The scumbag is behind bars. It was Mundungus Fletcher, we've got a trail ready for him in a few hours." "Thank you auror captain" Said Alexandra, as she slowly stood and faced Harry.  
"Harry, this time will be different. We'll make sure that this doesn't happen anymore"

"Professor. Who will fill the empty spot left behind by professor Duvolt?" Harry asked, his voice soft as if he was afraid to speak.  
"Since Professor Flamel was the second Professor of that course, I'll have but one option, unless she has a second one. I'll promote you, mother, to head enchanter." A soft blue light washed over Perenelle Flamel, and as the glow vanished, they could all see a new badge on her robes. "Chief enchanting".

As Harry walked with headmistress Summers, professor Summers and the Flamels through the ministry of magic of the United States, Harry could not help but marvel at the many things he saw. He would have loved to stay and watch, but he was led by Alexandra to a elevator, where already three other aurors stood waiting, along with Doctor Alan Richards.

The elevator went down several levels, before it stopped and as the gates opened, Harry was escorted out of the elevator and into a large room full of chairs, some strange chair in the center of the room and a couple of chairs behind some desks. Harry tried to see several things at the same time, but as he looked at the one side something else happened on the other side, and as Harry looked that way, something happened on the side that he didn't looked at. "Don't worry Harry, this is quite normal for a trail. Just focus on the truth, and we'll be out of here in no time."

Alex was right. Within an hour, Harry was walking back upstairs, still holding Alexandra's arm. In the elevator, harry looked at the headmistress. "excuse me Professor, but what will happen to him?" Asked Harry.  
Alexandra looked down at the young, almost 8 year old boy, and kneeled down so that they ere face to face. "Harry, listen to me very carefully. That man was warned several times that if he would come here again, he would be arrested and taken to trial. He also admitted, under the most powerful truth serum known to man, that he killed Professor Duvolt. That alone is enough for the death sentence. That he also tried to kidnap you, was all the jury needed to have him put to death."

Alexandra took a steadying breath. "Harry, the only thing you have done, was defending yourself, and telling the truth. There is nothing more an almost 8 year old child could do. So please don't worry about it anymore. Remember, we are not better than them, we have higher morals. Therefor we will never allow them to succeed." Said Alexandra as she, her brother and a tearful Harry stepped out of the elevator.

"I will say this only once." Alex said to the press, as Alexandra and Harry slipped past. "Today was a trail from someone who tried to kidnap a young child, for their own good. Pacific will never allow that. From this moment forward, I want to let the American people know, that the wards around Pacific will be upgraded. I just hope that the leader of this cowardly attack realised he had made an enemy of the whole staff of Pacific Academy. Thank you"

And without answering more questions, Alex made his way to the port-key station and left, leaving a hall of reporters guessing what happened down in the old courtrooms.  
One member of the jury stepped out of the elevator.

"Today is a say day. We have ended the life of Mundungus Fletcher. Criminal, thief, liar and many other crimes against the wizarding community of the United States of America. Thank you" and the member walked away, leaving many reporters shivering in their shoes. They made a new promise, that they would never be on the wrong side of justice.


	14. Chapter 14

_To Albus Dumbledore._

_In our earlier letter to you, we have clearly stated that when Mundungus Fletcher would be on American soil, he would be arrested and put on trial for unpermitted access to the United States. We are here to inform you that there will be in inquiry, as to why Mundungus Fletcher was located at one of our most prestigious schools._

_Under Veritaserum, mister Fletcher told the jury and court that he was under orders of your person, to locate and retrieve Harry Potter from any school where he was. He also admitted that he has killed Professor Jean Paul Duvolt, a highly talented professor of enchantment, at said school. We therefor have sentenced mister Fletcher to the death penalty. The penalty was successfully committed, and his remains will be transferred to you via Special port-key._

_This is the second attack within a year, mister Dumbeldore. Do not test if you are lucky the third time. Harry Potter is a very gifted student, and your school and yourself are ill equiped to handle his very powerful magic. Because of the many positions you keep with in the international community of wizards and witches, we have decided to halt any and all magical witch or wizard from Britain, entering our lands._  
_Do not test our patience. We will, if need be, submit a vote of no confidence to the international magical community, to remove you from your position of Supreme Mugwump._

_Stick to what you know Albus, before you loose more that one minion._

_Dillian Westmore,_  
_Magical diplomat, United States._

That was the letter that made Dumbledore explode with rage. His office at Hogwarts, the school for magical learning for Britain, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales resembled after his rage nothing more than a battlefield. Books, objects and other items were thrown through his office.  
That was several days ago, and in a final act of desperation, had turned to Fawkes, his 'trusted' companion, with the order to bring Harry Potter to his office on the double. Shaking his head, Fawkes refused to do his 'masters' bidding, and flew away through the window.

He didn't see Fawkes since, and although Albus called his phoenix many times, the phoenix stayed away. Sighing, Dumbledore returned to his work. The majority of his work as headmaster of Hogwarts was done by his deputy, Minerva McGonagall. She was a hard-working, no non-sense lady, with an amazing reputation of being 'THE' best transfiguration mistress ever. She would do well, when he would give her the reins of Hogwarts, as he went around the world, searching for young Harry Potter. Before he even made the disicion to do so, he was interrupted by a floo call and Madam Bones and a squad of aurors came through.

"Albus, we have some questions about your actions, concerning your missing ward, Harry Potter" Said Amelia, as she looked him in the eyes. Dumbledore sighed, today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Harry Potter was enjoying the field trip that some of the professors had made for him and the other students. He always wanted to rind of horseback, but never got the chance. Today, they went to a magical preserve via Port-key and after dressing up like a real cowboy, Harry and the students took a horse each and started to ride them. Harry enjoyed the ride so much, that he slowly began to sing.  
The group listened to his voice and the power and emotion that came from him were overwhelming.  
The horses that Harry and the others were riding, were also affected by the music.

"Well done, everyone." said their escorts as Harry's song ended.  
Professors Martina Estill and Lois Logan had come with the kids to the field trip. "Do you know why Harry was able to soothe everyone, including the horses?" Asked Lois. All the students shook their heads, and Lois smiled. "It's because Harry has been using passive magic to increase his voice. Everyone has the ability to use passive magic. I know that a boy in England has a passive form of nature manipulation, his grandmother has been claiming that he is a very weak wizard, but she's also proud of him, as his gardens are one of the best around. Professor Lizzie Primrose decided to visit that family this holiday"

"Passive magic will only be taught at Pacific in the wandless magic classes." Said Professor Estill.  
"As you can see, passive magic can be used for many things. Soothing your surroundings, treating wounds, locating magical people and so on. It has a very large application. And while we call the class 'wandless magic class', it is only a small part of the class setup. You'll need to talk to Jimmy Noles about that. He is the primary instructor for wandless magic."  
"Martina, You know he prefers James Noles, instead of Jimmy" Said Lois, as she sat on her own horse.

Before Martina could respond, the group of students and their teachers came upon a group of native american wizards. "Children, remember what you were told." Said Martina, and all children and the two teachers bowed on their horses. In the preserve there lived a tribe of native american wizards, who had lived there for more than a millenia. Every once in a while, the natives would halt a group of travelers, and one of the things you needed to do to be accepted as a 'fellow' magical being, was to bow. If you bowed, it would be seen as a sign of respect, making the natives more friendly towards you and your group.

One of the older men, the oldest actually, looked at Harry and moving forward with speed that should not be possible, pulled Harry from his horse. Holding Harry still as he protested, the native wizard looked in his eyes. "You have two souls. On the twelfth cycle, you'll see through different eyes. Kill the bearer of killing views or let all be destroyed by it's gaze, and leaving the world to ruin."

The wizard fell down on his knees, and as other members of his tribe helped him up, Harry looked at the Professors, who looked at him with a open mouth.  
"Don't worry about it, young wizard" Said one of the native wizards. His skin was dark, and his eyes were brown of colour. They held life, and at the moment, a slight worry. "That was my father, he sometimes does things like that, but never one as big as this one."

"Thank you sir" Said Harry, as he climbed back upon his horse. Remembering the other thing the wizard ranger told them, Harry removed from his saddle bag a small parcel that he gave to the Native wizard. He smiled and gave something back to Harry, it seemed to be a rope with a hook attached to it.

"Good luck, Harry Potter. May your journey be one of many sweet fruits." Said the wizard, and before Harry could respond, the wizard was gone.  
"How did he know my name?" Harry asked, as Lois came standing next to him.  
"I don't know, but I think we need to return to Pacific." Lois said. Some kids started to protest, but one stern gaze from Lois all shut them up. The return trip was one of silence, Harry was working out the meaning of the old man, while the professors were working out their memory, for review to Alexandra and Alex.

* * *

Harry sat in his room, looking around. His phoenix, Hedwig was out hunting, so there was no-one else in his room, yet Harry felt like something was wrong. Taking his small dagger in his right hand, Harry opened the door of his room, and looked outside. Nobody was there, and sighing, Harry closed the door. It was that moment that Harry turned around, that he looked at a man, whose face he had seen in a dream, at the beginning of his school. The same red eyes, the same noseless face, the same white colour of his face. And the same wand that killed his parents.

"Harry Potter, we finally meet. I am Lord Voldemort, and I am the one who will kill you." The dark lord said. Harry looked at the dark lord, hoping that this was all a dream. Voldemort started to laugh. "Yes boy, this is a dream. I'm here to tell you that you can't run away from me. One way or the other, I'll kill you and the world will be mine." then he raised his wand and fired the green coloured curse at Harry.

Harry woke up from his own screaming again. Taking deep breaths, Harry looked around. He was in the hospital wing, after he had contracted a rare case of wizarding flu. Several get well cards were standing upon his night stand, as were his glasses. Putting his glasses on his face, the world came into view, and as he suspected, Harry could see Professor Ungies, the lady of the dark sitting in a chair. "Hello Professor" Said Harry quietly, his head down, looking at his hands. His hands were clammy from the nightmare he had.

"Hello Harry, You know why I am here. Could you tell me, or would you rather that I view it for myself?" said the deputy headmistress.  
"I'll prefer if you looked, Professor." said Harry softly, not looking up at the deputy. Harry felt her hands moving on his face, and a few second later, she pulled them back.  
"Thank you Harry. You have done wonderfull." She said, and as she prepared a sleeping potion, Harry started to ask a question. "Professor, has Professor Estill shared her memory of the trip with the native American?"

"Yes. She has." the vampire responded, turning around. "Why do you ask that?"  
"What does it mean, that I have two souls?" Asked Harry. He could not see her face, but the hand around the vial of sleeping potion tightened for a fraction, before she relaxed it just as slightly. "Don't you worry about that, Harry. Let's leave it as it is, and let's come back on this topic later, okay?" She said, and as Harry nodded he swallowed the sleeping potion.  
Seeing Harry Potter falling asleep, Gabriella made her way to the headmistress office. She had to talk now.

* * *

"And the report from the aurors indicate that the British wizards are not releasing Sirius Black, because there are still the charges of murdering thirteen muggles." Said Alexandra to Remus Lupin, her brother Alex, and the Flamels. "We have also found out that Dumbledore has taken the bait, and took the fake stone you left him Father, and placed it in Gringotts, after using 90 percent of it's power to turn metal into gold."  
Nicolas shrugged. "Tet him be, We've got the real stone here, and that stone is just a imperfect copy of it. The gold will return to it's true form in a few months."  
Alexandra looked pleased,, but looked up as Gabriella moved from the shadows.

"Gabriella? What is wrong?"  
The deputy took a steady breath. "What do you know about two souls in one body?"

* * *

The Prediction and the scar are related. That's all I'm going to say about it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Couple of years later,  
September 3**__**rd**__**. 1991**_

"Welcome class, to your first year as wand waving witches and wizards" Said Professor Dora Vector. She looked over the group of eleven year old students who had just bought their first wands at Miami Magical Mall. Only a few of them were not from the mall, but made by the in exile wandmaker on the island. Harry Potter's wand for, example had two cores. One was a phoenix feather of his own Phoenix, and one was from a unicorn stallion, who Harry was allowed to pet.  
An other example was the wand of Felix Chainmale. His wand was as black as the night, and contained a Thestral hair. That wand had been made by the wandmaker on the island to, and now Felix was waving his wand around, trying to preform the levitation charm he had Professor Estill seen doing for so many times.

"As you are all in the first class of Runes, I will tell you that this class will not be using a wand. So wands away, please." All students nodded and as if they had practised, slit their wands in one fluid motion into their wandholsters. Some had them on the waist, some had them on their shoulder, while others had a wandholster on their dormant arm. Harry Potter was of course the exception. He had a wand with as a core, the combined power of his Phoenix Hedwig, and the stallion tail hair in one oak wand. Harry had a second wand on his waist, somehow this wand found it's way to Harry and after an thorough examination from both the wandmaker, and several Professors, the wand was declared safe. Harry now had a wand made of holly and a phoenix feather in his wandholster on his waist.

"Now, today we'll begin with the start of runes. Instead of numbers, we use pictures and symbols to make the numbers of the runic alphabet. So please take out your books and pens and copy this down." As she waved her own wand, she started to see that all her students were writing in their books.  
The numerical numbers of the runic alphabet were appearing on the blackboard, while on the second blackboard the Alphabet came to view

Harry was the last to enter the defence against the dark arts classroom. From Professor Summers they had heard that all future classes would take place here. Instead of normal desks, there were only chairs, and Harry saw the strangest things in this class. A row of, probably thirty wooden arms were hanging on the wall. Each hand seemed to hold a single piece of wood, probably resembling a wand.  
"Welcome to the practical side of DADA" Said Alex from behind them. Several students jumped in the air, including Harry. "Place your book bag at the end of the room, and take a seat in one of the chairs. We will be training today with these models."Alex said, as he removed one model of the wooden arms from the wall.

"Now, today we will be practising the Expelliarmus spell. It's main use is that it disarms your opponent. You'll place your own model on of the hooks on the wall, over there" Said Alex, he pointed to the wall. The students saw on the wall, several places where there were hooks to the wall. "Like this. Now you are ready to cast your spell."  
Alex withdrew his wand from his wandholster on his strong arm with a simple movement, and as the students looked, the wand came into his hand,. With a sharp jab, Alex fired his spell, while saying "Expelliarmus," The bright red light left Alex's wand and blasted the wand from his wooden opponent out of his hand. Now the class could see that the wooden hand wand was connected to the arm with a piece of rope.

"As you can see, the wand is out of the wizards hand, and you can now, if you wish to, finish him of. That is not the excercise for today. Today you will practise the disarming charm, as I just demonstrated. So get a model, place it on one of the hooks on the wall. "Soon the whole classroom was filled with shouts. "Expelliarmus" Shouted Bianca, as she waved her wand. Her model's wand barely moved. "Ha ha, what a loser" Said Felix. "Ohw yeah? Why don't you try it?" Shot Bianca back. "Gladly" said Felix, and with a wave of his wand, he shouted "Expelliarmus" Nothing happened to his model's wand, but his own wand was blasted from his hand. "Ha ha, you disarmed yourself" Said Bianca, as she tried to disarm her model.  
The two eleven year olds would have continued with their fight, if it wasn't for Harry's model whose wand was blasted to pieces, with part of the models hand with it.

"Nicely done mister Potter" Said Alex. "Not only did you disarmed your opponent, you also made sure he needs to learn how to use his other hand." With a wave of his own wand, Harry's model was repaired, with the wand back in place. "Try less power, Harry" Said Alex as he stood behind the young student.  
Harry nodded and focust his power, and shot a new disarming charm spell at the model, this time the model´s wand left it´s hand and fell a feet. Harry looked proud at himself, and at his wand. The wand was dangling on the piece of string that connected the wand with the arm. `Well done Harry. For that you´ll get one coin.` Said Alex, as he handed Harry a coin. Harry nodded happily and as he moved forward to place the fake wand back in the model, Harry thought about the things he could do with these golden coins.

He could use them to order something from the owl catalog, or he could collect them for one of the other, more costly rewards.  
As the two hour spellcasting was over, Harry returned to his room, before he fell on his knees. He started to scream, and placed his hands over his lightning bolt scar. Harry´s pain was so great, that he barely saw a great hall, with four tables with different colours above the tables. He felt a rage that ´he´ wasn´t there in that great hall. The only thing that Harry could see before the pain made him faint, was a blood red stone.

* * *

Doctor Richards, Professors Lupin, Summers, Flamel, Flamel, Headmistress Summers and deputy Headmistress Ungies were sitting in the Headmistress office. The subject of the meeting was Harry Potter, who lay in the hospital wing, unresponsive to any and all outside activities.  
"The only reason I can give for mister Potters current state, is that there is an external force somehow putting preasure on him. But for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is" Said Alan Richards. "I've alerted the auror office and they sent group Pantheon over. In addition, Several of mister Potters rivals wanted to take his quidditch spot as seeker."

Alan sat down, and covered his eyes. Harry had been unresponsive for the last twelve hours. He had helped the boy through several broken bones from quidditch, a contaminated wound from a bowtruckle, and he had been one of the boys uncles. But now he could do nothing, as he didn't know what caused this. "Did you view his memory?" Remus asked, looking at Deputy Ungies. She nodded. "Yes, I've seen them, but I can't make any sence out of them."  
"Could you place them in the projecting pensieve?" Asked Remus, his voice slowly releasing a growl. Remus, who had taken the post of History professor a few years ago, was slowly responding to a very experimental potion, that would be known as the wolfstame potion. It was a stronger potion that the wolfsbane, and although the werewolf at first reacted violently, Remus hoped that in the end it would change how he spent the full moons.

Gabriella Ungies nodded, and slowly removed the memory from her temple, before she placed them into a projecting pensieve. A projecting pensieve, or projection pensieve was a recent development from the new advanced group of Aritchmancy and Runes faculty. By adding several runes, a pensieve could be used to project a memory, instead of you diving into the memory. It was also used as a teaching aid by the auror office, since very recently. Already, the number of crimes where more than one suspect were involved were dropping, because the pensieve could recognise and detect fake memories.

As the pensieve started to show Harry's most recent memories, Remus stood up from his chair and slowly touched the projection on the wall. "Hogwarts" Remus said. Turning around to fase his colleages, Remus explained. "If this is the vision that Harry has seen, than the one who transmitted this to Harry, must be at Hogwarts."  
"How can you be sure?"Asked Doctor Richards. "Because I went to Hogwarts in the 70's" Said Remus. Pointing at the four tables of the memory/vision, he started to explain. "The most right table here, is the table of Ravenclaw. That's the house of the students who are smarter than normal. Then we have the house of Gryffindor." Remus pointed towards the next table. "This is the table for the students who are sorted into Gryffinor, the house of the brave. I was one of them as well." Remus said, with a small voice full of longing.

"Then we have the house of the loyal. Hufflepuff. And then we have the house of the cunning. Slytherin" Remus said as he sat down. The picture of the great hall was still out on the 'screen'. "Remus, how does one get sorted into these houses?" Asked Alexandra.  
Remus sighed. "That is done by the sorting hat, one of the two relics left behind by Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. The other relic is the sword of Gryffindor, but that has been lost since he died. The legend say that the sword will appear before a true Gryffindor, in times on need."

Alexandra nodded, knowing enough for now. "Remus, why do you sort students? Doesn't that create friction between the houses?" Asked Alex. It was one of his tasks to oversee all detentions given, and permit them. With friction between the houses, didn't you create a possible dangerous situation, where students and staff would be the victim of?  
"The sorting has been done for over a thousand years. At first it was realy simple. If your were smart and had a thirst for knowledge, you'll be sent to Ravenclaw. Those who were cunning and ambitious, were placed in Slytherin. Those who had a pure and brave heart were sent to Gryffidor, and those who were loyal or didn't fit anywhere else were sent to Hufflepuff."

"Of course, in the last five hundred years or so, the pureblood movement has taken a firm grasp in the British wizarding world. They believe who have only magical parents, grandparents and great-grandparents are considered 'Pureblood'. The rest is 'Halfblood',or 'Muggle-born'. So today you'll see more pureblood children sitting in Slytherin, since that has been the house that believes that 'Purebloods' have the sole right to rule the wizarding world. It also produced more dark wizards and witches than the other houses combined."  
Remus pulled a goblet with water to his lips and started to drink. Because of his talk, he got a bit of a dry throat.

"Very well, Remus. So we know that some one at Hogwarts sent mister Potter these images, but why?" asked Alexandra. "That is something I can answer." Said Nicolas Flamel. I've been informed that one of Dumbeldore's more trusted people has made a trip to the vault where we kept our fake stone. I think that Dumbeldore wants to use the stone to lure someone to Hogwarts, to get the stone. The question is... Who?"  
More discussing was halted as a signal went of and Alan Richards took up his mirror. "Richards here." Sir, Mister Potter is awake and wants to see you" Said his assistant Evelyn.  
The office was empty a few second later, as everyone made his way to the hospital wing.


	16. Chapter 16

Evelyn looked at Harry Potter, as she was holding his hand. She had been away from Pacific for a few years now, and had asked to return to the castle to continue her medical training. Doctor Alan Richards had been very happy to have her working in the hospital wing. For some reason, Harry Potter would come in frequently. Now the young Veela looked at Harry as he lay in bed, his eyes closed, but awake. She had asked Harry to memorize what had happened, and if the professors would need a memory, they would be able to get it pretty easy.  
"Harry, they are here" Evelyn said, and Harry opened his eyes as Professors Lupin, Flamel, Flamel, Summers, the Headmistress and deputy Headmistress entered the hospital wing.

"Mister Potter, what can you tell us? Asked Alexandra, as she looked Harry directly in the eyes.  
Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. "Pain. That's the first thing I felt, then I saw visions of some place with many children on four tables. Anger that 'I' was not there? And a picture of a red stone. That's all I remember, Ma'am." said Harry. "Very well Harry, we'll find out what happened. You'll take it easy now, okay?" Said Alexandra as she and the rest made their way back to the headmistress office.

"Professor, there was one other thing" Said Harry, as the headmistress was almost out of the hospital wing. She turned around, her face asking what it was. "Purple, the colour purple." Harry said with certainty. Alexandra nodded and left, followed by the other professors.  
"Well Harry, It seems you like to stay here in my hospital wing. Maybe we need to change the name to Harry's medical wing?" Said Alan. "Nice joke, doc." Said Harry dryly. Exhaling softly, Harry looked at Evelyn. "How's it going Eve?" Harry asked. Harry was one of a very few people who could call Evelyn 'Eve' and get away with it.

"Well, I've had some rough spots. But I'm getting there. It's just that my husband was accepting of me taking up a career. Otherwise, I'll probably be nothing but a baby making machine." "Well, we can't have that happening, now can't we?" Asked Harry, holding her hand.  
Evelyn smiled. "Ohw Harry, to be young and naïve again. How I would sometimes long for that time. But now is not the time, or the moment." She slowly placed Harry's hand from her own hand up to her stomach. "Harry, what do you feel?"Harry looked at her, not knowing what she meant. "Eh... You?" Harry asked, and both had a slight moment where they both blushed.

Then they heard laughter coming from behind Evelyn, and looking around they could see Doctor Alan Richards standing there, a big smile on his face. "What she's trying to say Harry, is that she's pregnant." the doctor said. Harry looked at Evelyn's face, and a soft smile confirmed Alan's words. "Yes Harry, I'm pregnant. I'm only six weeks along now, so you don't see much of it yet. But in about seven month you'll see a very big belly walking."  
Slowly, Harry started to rub Evelyn's tummy. He could not believe that a baby could come out of something like that.

Evelyn enjoyed the sensation of Harry rubbing her tummy, before she slowly removed his hand from it. "Harry, the doctor would like you to drink this. After that is done, you'll be discharged and can return to the Homestead." As the doctor gave Harry a potion, Harry felt his energy levels rising. Leaving Harry alone to get changed, Evelyn was talking quietly with Alan Richards, and as Harry came from the dressing room, Evelyn walked towards him and hugged him. Harry, after a few seconds of surprise started to hug her back. "Harry, I'll hope to see you soon, but not to soon" Said Evelyn as she released him from her arms.

Harry nodded and walked from the hospital wing to the Homestead and entered his own room. There he saw Hedwig sitting on her own perch. "Hello Hedwig." Harry said softly, hoping not to wake her up. There were a few hours left that Harry could do his homework. Thankfully, Bianca and Damian had put a small piece of paper on his desk so he knew what to do. Putting some pen and paper from his schoolbag, Harry sat down for the essay of Potions.  
Taking his book with him, Harry started to write about the Pepper-up potion.

"_And by adding three anticlockwise turns with your wand, you are able to increase the effectiveness of the Pepper-up potion. Making it a thirty-five percent more effective."  
_Harry closed his potions essay and looked at his clock. "Seven, maybe I'll walk through the garden before I'll take a bite." he said softly. Waking up Hedwig slowly, he and his phoenix started to walk outside, towards the garden of flowers Harry and a few kids had made in the summer. Harry had enjoyed the planting and that showed in the garden, where many flowers were standing. Harry somehow just loved to look at them. Inhaling and exhaling, Harry plucked a few flowers and held them close together, while he used a small string to tie them close.

Hedwig, who was watching Harry working with the flowers looked bored, until a vibe told her to look to her left. There, in the tree of remembrance sat another phoenix. This one was red, with a black beak and, if Hedwig could see it good from this distance, the phoenix had black eyes.  
"_Harryman"_ Hedwig called. Harry almost dropped the flowers, shocked that he heard Hedwig so clearly. "Hedwig?" Harry asked carefully. Never before did Hedwig talked to him directly. He needed to write this in his journal. _"Yes Harryman, I'm Hedwig. There is a new phoenix looking at you at the tree over there"_ Harry looked at the direction of the tree and saw the phoenix as well. "What shall we do, Hedwig?" Harry asked, not hoping that this was one of the tricks of Dumbledore himself.

The old man had made an enemy of Harry, and only his current 'unknown' location had been the thing holding Dumbledore back. If Harry's location had been known to Dumbledore, Harry was sure that he would be coming this second, to drag Harry back to England and his parents school. Harry didn't want to go back. He liked it here at Pacific and the weather was much better than there in England, or wherever this 'Hogwarts' school was.  
"Hedwig, I'm going back very slowly. If that phoenix tries anything, I want you to flame me away to DADA classroom five" Said Harry softly, hoping that the new phoenix was not listening in. Hedwig nodded and slowly, Harry made his way to the castle.

Harry was on edge the whole time, thinking that the phoenix would attack him and Hedwig would not react in time. Only when he was inside, Harry called Hedwig, and the bird flew from it's post near the gardens to Harry's shoulder. Nodding to his human, Hedwig urged Harry to find Headmistress Summers. She had to know about the new phoenix. Stopping at the nearest painting, Harry knocked gently at the frame. "What can I do for you, young man? Asked the inhabitant of the frame. The witch looked like she had lived in the seventeen hundreds, and with her walking stick where she leaned on pointed at Harry.

"Please, ma'am. I need to find the Headmistress, can you please show me the way to her room?" Asked Harry. The witch in the frame only lifted her walking stick and pointed to a point behind him. Harry turned around and looked right at Headmistress Summers. Turning around slightly, Harry offered a "Thank you" to the framed witch before he started to tell the headmistress about the strange phoenix. "Show me, mister Potter" the headmistress said, and moving with her, Harry showed her the place where the phoenix had sat. It was gone now.

"Was it here that you saw the phoenix, mister Potter" Alexandra asked, as she started to use her wand to cast several magical detection spells. "Yes Ma'am. It was right here. That bird was sitting on one of these branches." Said Harry as he pointed his hand towards one of the lower branches.  
Casting extra near or on the branches of the tree, Headmistress Summers shook her head. "I'm sorry mister Potter, but I can't detect anything. It seems as if the bird is... Harry, Get behind me" Harry turned around and came face to face with a black robed, black haired hook-nosed man, with a sneer on his face, as if he was looking at something very, very nasty.

Harry moved quickly behind the headmistress, and as he looked at the headmistress, she stepped forward.  
"You are unwelcome here. I'll advise you leave now, before we'll have to duel."  
The man's sneer increased, but it turned into a cruel laugh. "Ohw, how I'm going to enjoy this" the man said, with a nasal voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. Severus Snape, Potions master extraordinaire, Hogwarts head of Slytherin house, and your worst nightmare. CRUSIO"

He had pointed his wand at Harry, but before the torture curse hit, a pile of dirt appeared between them, and the curse bounced off. Leaving enough time for Harry to grab his wand, and cast his strongest spell. "Expelliarmus" Harry yelled, and Snape had to conjure a shield to protect him.  
"You little brat. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you never were born." Before he could curse Harry again, Snape had to dodge, as several high powered spells were shot from Alexandra's wand.

The duel was on, with Alexandra using transfiguration as defence, and Snape relied primarily on his protego shields. Harry sometimes got a lucky shot in, with some small pranking spells. His most successful hit was that with the fingernail growing hex. Snape knew his was in trouble, he had never thought that Harry 'fucking' Potter was here at this school with such a strong defender. From the corners of his eyes, Snape saw several teachers moving out of the castle, and he recognised one of them the moment he saw him. The other teacher saw him to, and snarled before he joined the fight.

"Lupin" Snarled Snape, as he kept dodging curses. "Snape" Lupin snarled, before he started to use highly explosive curses to cover Snape's side of the battlefield with rubble.  
With the help from Lupin, and sometimes Harry, Alexandra was able to shoot several curses at the black robed intruder. "Avada Kedavra" Shouted Snape, and as the killing curse barely missed Alexandra, Harry went wild. Focussing his wind elemental powers, Harry sent forth a massive wind wave. The wave totally obliterated Snape's conjured shield, and he was blasted from the ground and flew twenty meters before he handed. Hearing a pop, he looked up, seeing the same face of his opponent waving his wand. "Ohw Fuck, Twins" said Snape as he fell forward again and was out cold. "Well, when I hope for a good duel, it's my sister who gets all the fun" said Alex as he looked at the man at his feet.

"That is Severus Snape. He was here for Harry" Said Alexandra, as she kept Harry behind her.  
Remus looked every little bit the werewolf he felt stirring. Snarling and making other animal noises, Remus turned the black robed idiot so that his face was skywards. Remus pointed his wand at Snape's face. "STUPIFY"


	17. Chapter 17

Many days and actions would haunt Albus Dumbledore, but nothing was as bad as being relieved out of his function by an American girl, who claimed that her school, Pacific Academy had been the target of multiple attacks from members of the British community, who all had strong connections with him.  
That he, the greatest wizard of all time was ordered by the ICW to clarify, that had to be an insult.  
But as he portrayed himself as the leader of the light, Dumbledore had to comply. Afterall, he was the leader of the light, and as such, he had to 'obey' the laws that governed the countries who were members of the ICW.

So Dumbledore sat in the chair, used by many before his, as he was asked by the ICW spokesperson, to give a detailed explanation into his search of Harry Potter. "As far as I know, Harry Potter has not been found. I have made the connection between mister Potters disappearance, and the returning name of 'Pacific Academy'. Therefor, I believe that mister Potter is at this so called Academy, and I demand as his legal guardian that he is returned to me for his schooling at Hogwarts." Stated Dumbledore.

"Do you really believe that?" Asked the american member of the ICW. "Why would I have any doubt about that. I am Harry Potter magical Guardian." Said Dumbledore, as he looked at the witch who asked the question. "Can you provide the paper that states that you are such guardian of this boy?" Asked the witch. "Well, no. But everybody knew that I was the only logical choise. As I am the headmaster and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the right falls to me to select a new guardian, or to claim it for myself."

"I see, so you have nothing to prove, and just hope that we trust you on your word?" Asked the witch.  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore.  
"Very well. I would like to submit a piece of evidence, collected from the boy in action, Harry Potter" the witch said. Nobody seemed to protest, so the witch poured the memory into a projection pensieve. The memory was played in front of the entire ICW.

"_You freak. I should have killed you years ago. You are worth nothing. Not even the clothes that we have given you out of the goodness of our heart."  
The large man started to kick and hit a little figure, and after a few seconds several members could see the figure moving away, and now all members could see that the figure was Harry Potter himself._

"There is more, but I'll save it for another time. I've read the reports from Doctor Richards, who did a full physical on the boy. Several broken bones, a constant array of bruises, and worst of all, an almost depleted magical core. Meaning that the boy had to heal his injuries himself. Can you explain why you didn't follow your own rules, and just dumped Harry Potter there? At an place where he was clearly not wanted?" Asked the witch, her voice getting harder every time she said something.

"Madam, I believe the word 'dumped' is a very gross misunderstanding. I clearly stated to this family that they should treat him like their own son" Said Dumbledore. "Sorry, but I don't believe that. Those images you saw were not of a loving family, but some of the worst muggles I've ever seen. But let's disprove your words, shall we? Continue with the viewing"

"_You freak. Tomorrow you'll do the garden, and the car must be washed before I go to work."  
_"_B-B-But Uncle Ver'on, I'm only five. I can't do those things." Said image Harry.  
For his response, Harry got another kick from the fat bastard that looked like a hippo in clothes._

It knocked Harry out, and as Vernon threw Harry in the cupboard, and closed the doors, the ICW members looked on. Although the door was closed, and they watched from Harry's point of view, they could still hear voices. _"Vernon, be careful with the boy. If he dies, we'll never get those monthly paychecks for him."_ The entire group of wizards and witches then heard the snort of Vernon's voice._ "I don't care about that Petunia. You know what the letter said from that Dumbledore character. As Long as we are kicking him around, he'll see that old fool as the savior. And we even get paid double every time can report the injuries. Grab a camera, and start making pictures."_

They heard someone moving around and as the door to the cupboard opened, they could see a very skinny woman, holding a device that started to make pictures. The witch, who had collected these memories decided to close the pensieve memory, before more members would throw up their breakfast.  
"Treating him like their own son, Dumbledore? It seems to me that they abused him even more than a house elf in some cases."  
"Madam, please. There were other circumstances that needed to be attended. If I knew that this was that bad, I would have removed him with the slightest sign of trouble." Dumbledore's words fell on deaf ears, as each and every member of the assembly started to shout.

The witch raised her arm, and slowly all voices calmed down. Many members were looking at Dumbledore with hate in their eyes.  
"Members of the International Confederation of Wizards and Witches. We have seen this evidence, and have heard from the horse's mouth personally. I also have here, in front of me a official document, stating that Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel have taken guardianship over Harry Potter. This document was sighed and sealed on the thirty-first of May in 1987." She pointed now at Dumbledore, who was watching the witch with anger in his eyes.

"This man had plans designed for Harry Potter. Those plans were of no good, and we have all seen that." She pointed at the screen that had shown Harry's abuse at the Dursley Family. "I for one am disgusted that we are here, sitting and talking about this, while we know that there must be taken action. I therefore submit a motion of NO CONFIDENCE to the current Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Witches."

Having said her final words, Alexandra Summers, Headmistress of Pacific Academy sat down. Her end speech was one that got a tremendous applause. "They like you" Said the man next to her. "Well, it's about time we did something about him Roeland. Afterall, he's been leading the ICW for many years and he is only trying to pacify this group of idiots."  
"Don't I know it." said Roeland as South Korea voted with the motion. Dumbledore looked at his longest ally, and knew that time that his allies had abandoned him.  
The vote was put, and an overwelming vote came from the assembly, to remove Dumbeldore as Supreme Mugwump, and choose with an even larger vote for the newcomer in the group. The new Supreme Mugwump became Roeland Flaters. A wizard from the Netherlands.

Dumbledore made his way tiredly to his office at Hogwarts. After the assembly at the ICW had ceremonious kicked him out, after thanking him for his many years of service, Albus had to fight wave after wave of reporters who wanted the ins and outs of the ICW. Using it at his advantage, Dumbledore spun the story that he had retired from the ICW, to spent more time at Hogwarts.  
Of course, he didn't said he would work with all the paperwork, that was Minerva's job. No, now he had more time to shape the Wizengamot into his perfect little band of followers.

That was until he received a letter, that he was under investigation considering several agenda items that seemed to clash with the wizengamot. His temporary replacement was Arthur Weasley. While Arthur was reasonable easy to manipulate, he was also very honest, and had a work ethic that was rare at the ministry. The only person who had a work ethic like Arthur Weasley, was Amelia Bones. And She had been chosen to be Arthur's 'secretary'

Opening his office door, Dumbldore looked around. Portraits, items, and parchment was laying around, like a whirlwind had come in and had decided to do a little 'house cleaning'. Getting a feeling of dread, Dumbledore started to search in all his secret places. The magical protrait of Harry's Parents was gone, as well as the invisibility cloak. That hiding place had a little note, writing in loopy writing. _"I've taken the cloak, as it belongs to Harry. Signed, Your worst nightmare."_

Shouting, and cursing Dumbledore moved past a window and looked down. The view of Hogwarts was normally a view to calm his mind, but today that was not the case. He wondered what all those students did surrounding those two oddly shaped statues. Exiting his office, Dumbledore mad ehis way outside, where more than half the school was standing. From burly seventh years to little first years, all were looking at the starnge statue.

Dumbledore's eyes popped almost out of his eye sockets, as he saw Severus Snape hanging from a cross, with a little note to the crossbeam. Beside Snape was his Defence against the dark arts teacher. Quirinis Quirrell was hanging from a simular cross, and on is head was drawn a symbol. Having studied Runes in his time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore recognised the symbol. It was an exorcist rune, used to drive out evil spirits out of your body. Someone had used it on Quirrell and it had killed him.

Removing his wand, Dumbledore ordered a prefect to get madam Pomfrey, before sent the studenst bach to their dowms. The classes for today were cancelled. Moving around, Dumbledore saw that Snape was still breathing, if slowly. The note that hung with Snape drew his attention.  
"_The next time you sent someone, we'll return him in many pieces."_

**(A/N. As easy as some chapters come, as hard as this one was. Never have I had to think real hard to write what I wanted to write. Still, Hope you like it.)  
I'm going away for a few days, that's the reason that this chapter is out earlier. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Please, Severus. What can you remember?" Asked Dumbledore to his potions professor. He looked at the man who was placed in a bed in the hospital wing. "Nothing. Nothing, except you asking me to get Harry Potter." Said Severus with a snarl. "We've been over this three times already. I don't remember anything Headmaster. And if I did, you could be sure that I would report it back to you."  
Dumbledore nodded, and picked up Snape's wand. "According to the prioti incantatum spell, you used the Killing corse at least once Severus, and the Crusiatus curse to. That tells me that you have been in a battle with someone, and you might have killed someone. If you were not here, then you must have been there. Tell me, what does Pacific Academy look like?"

"For the last time Albus, I DON'T KNOW" Shouted Snape, his voice cracking halfway.  
"Headmaster, please. You disrupt my patient. I must insist that you leave now and let him rest." Demanded the head nurse of Hogwarts, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Dumbledore nodded, and with a slight bow left the hospital wing, where he had questioned Snape for the last three hours.  
Making his way up to his office, Dumbledore spotted Minerva McGonagall coming towards him.  
Minerva was one of the few witches in the wizarding world, who actually could stand and hold her ground against Dumbledore.  
"Minerva." Dumbledore said, as a way of greeting.

"Albus, Good to see you. I've heard that you will be more busy with the school, now that you have been kicked out of the ICW assembly and your place at the Wizengamot under investigation." Dumbledore could only nod. How had Minerva found out?  
"Since you will be at Hogwarts now more than ever, I've placed a few papers on your desk that require your attention. Please make sure that you fill them out correctly." Dumbledore looked stupid at Minerva. He, the greatest wizard ever, reduced to paperwork?  
"Minerva, as much as I know what it looks like, don't you think you could do those tasks? I mean, you've been doing them since 1971. Surely, you don't need …."

He was cut of from forming any more words.  
"No Dumbledore. You have been busy with the ICW and your place at the Wizengamot. That time is now over. Don't you think for a moment that I'm doing it for you. Unlike you and everybody here think, I do have a hobby. I intend to return to my paintings, after my tasks as Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Professor are done. Do your job as headmaster for once Albus, You are getting paid for it" And with those words, Minerva started to walk away from him.

Dumbledore looked at the retreating witch. For years, Dumbledore had been getting away with the paperwork that fell on his shoulders, as he had three titels. He was headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Now, one of those functions fell away, and for the other, he didn't need to do much. Because he had those three titles, Dumbledore had gotten the idea to saddle Minerva with the paperwork of the school. It would also draw her attenton away from the deputy's real task. House point control was the task of every Deputy.  
Now he had to do paperwork, and Minera wouldn't accept no from a student for an answer, let alone from him.

Moving again to his office, he saw that every portrait was back where it belonged, and his papers and items were sorted. Bless those little house elves.  
He looked next at his desk, and saw that there were only a few scrolls of parchment on the table.  
'That doesn't seem so horrible' thought Dumbeldore, as he sat down and took the first scroll.  
As he unrolled the scroll, he started to think it was even worse than bad. He was asked to do a full account of every potions ingredient that the school had and a full account of any wands that might be in need for repair. Slamming his head against his desk, he asked a question out loud.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in her own corner of the Burrow's backyard. It was here that she could practise her own special power. Ginny slowly tapped into her power, and smiled as she produces a small flame. It didn't even hurt anymore. Smiling Ginny threw the flame towards the stones that were scattered there. Her father, after hearing that Ginny was a fire elemental, constructed a small stone paved area where Ginny could practise. And practise she did.  
Ginny had grown from a young girl with anger management issus, to the ten year old girl who had a kind and gentle view of life. Ginny fired again one of the small fireballs at the wall, and seeing it explode brought a small smile on her face. How she wished to be able to go to that school, before her mother told those professors that she would go to Hogwarts.

Ahh well... At least she could practise her fireball casting here in the backyard of the Burrow.

* * *

Harry Potter was working on his excersize for today. His teacher of PE, Caradoc Samual told him that he needed to be faster, better, harder and stronger than before, if he wanted to survive a second round with a member of Dumbledore's posse. So now Harry was running after professor Samual, who led him through the small forrest that had been build two hundred years ago. Running over fallen trees, jumping over other trees, and swinging on braches, the workout was a challende, but Harry had discovered he loved a challenge. Looking behind him, Harry could see other students folowing them. Although they were older, Harry was the only student who could keep up with Professor Samual.

"Well done, Harry." Said Caradoc, as he and Harry finished as first, with the other students a few second later. Harry smiled, and started to do his cooling down excersize, before he would grab a shouwer. Ever since a group of aurors, hit-wizards and teachers had invaded Hogwarts, while Dumbledore was busy in the ICW, he didn't feel any pain from his scar. The only answer he got, when Harry asked about what they had done, was 'not to worry'. Since Harry trusted his professors, Harry had let it rest. So although he didn't know what had been done, Harry was happy with the outcome.  
Entering his room, Harry activated his new radio that he had ordered via owl order. It may have costed three golden coins for permittion to have it, and sixteen sickles to buy it, but it was worth it.

Hearing some good music, Harry started to swing with the rythem of the music, letting the words come over him. After the song ended, and the songs after that started to play, Harry went through a door, and into his private bathroom. At Pacific Academy, every student had his own bedroom, and own bathroom. Harry had heard from older students, that when you were in the double digits, your body started to transform. To reasure the young students, the Professors and Headmistress had made a book about the physical changes. Young boys would be getting taller, getting the feeling that their 'Mister Johnson' would stand at attention when they looked at a girl, and more of those crasy things.

Girls were told by a few of the female professors how their bodies would react. Not only did the professors taught about their periods, they also told them about sexuality. Harry didn't knew why they were told about sexuality, until he asked Evelyn about it. She told him that 'having sex' could be dangerous as someone could be contaminated, and transfer it through sex. If you didn't have sex with and 'protection' you could end up pregnant. Since the wizarding world was a few hundred years later than the muggle world, most wizards hadn't heard of the invention of condoms for 'safe sex'  
Harry promised himself that day, that he would not have sex before he was out of the castle.  
His promise might have made it, were it not for a few circumstances that would be coming to past in the coming years.

Harry came back from the showers, and dressed in his school clothes. Since last year, the school had agreed to order the students to wear robes with the logo of the school. An picture of a Leviathan, sewn on the robes.  
The reason was that several older students, girls mostly, had dressed very openly and that several boys were distracted. Now that all studenst wore the robes with the logo of the school, and a number for their current year, and their last names on the back of the robes, the students were more focust on the class, then on the cleavage of the female students.  
Harry dressed in his robes. His were a normal black with a red line running along his neck. His robes were the standard robes, and unlike the other robes he had seen, his didn't need to be sent back to the stores, as they were in line with the regulations.

Walking from the Homestead to the clastle, Harry entered the great hall and looked around. The professors all wore black robes, with each one adding his own colour to the neck. Professor Lupin had chosen for a nightblue line, while Headmistress Summers had a black robe with two golden lines around her neck, signifying her importance. Reaching from his pocket, Harry withdrew a small letter and handed it over to the headmistress.  
She undid the string around the letter, and looked at it. She then looked at Harry and nodded. Both her face and Harry's face were filled with sadness.

"Students, your attention please?" Said Alexandra Summers as she stood.  
"Tonight,there will be a moment of silence as we'll be mourning the passing of Felix Chainmale, who'se life was ended before it truly began. Felix, as you all know was one of our more charming students and made friends with everyone. The sickness that he was infected with, finally wore him down and he died yesterday at 19.04 hours. Tonight, we will hold a vigil for one of ours."

Harry looked at his own place, he had placed several slices of bread on it, but somehow could not find the strenght to start eating. A song entered the great hall, and all looked up. They saw both Florida and Hedwig singing their song. Harry's tears that he had been holding back fell, as the music of the phoenixes filled his soul with both love, and sadness. Love for the time that he and Felix had spent together, and sadness that he and Felix now never got to see each other again.  
Feeling an arm around his shoulder, Harry looked up, and saw Remus smiling with tears in his eyes. Both student and teacher remembered the young boy, whose life was sniffed out by Dragon pox.


	19. Chapter 19

"Stupify" shouted Harry as he did his duel with Damian. The bright red light from the spell hit Damian's shield. Harry and Damian had duelled for fifteen minutes, and wanting to win Damian started to use more dangerous spells. Seeing several stunners and a few reducto curses flying his way, Harry dived forward and all of Damian's spells shot over him. Coming out of his roll, Harry fired a few quick stunners before he shot Expelliarmus at Damian. Damian's shield held the first three stunners, but the fourth stunner broke his shield. The Expelliarmus spell hit Damian frontal and his wand flew out of his hand, right into Harry's left hand.

"And that's the end. Well done, both of you." Said Alex as he ended the duel. The entire class had watched as Harry and Damian had duelled, for not one of them was better than these two.  
Harry smiled, and handed back Damian his wand. "Thanks Harry." Said Damian, with a defeated look on his face. "Ah cheer up, next time you'll get me. I didn't know you were that good with those curses." Said Harry as he and Damian walked to Alex, and as both students stopped in front of the professor, he held out two cards. Both were white cards with both an 'O' on it.

"No way" Said Damian. "Both?" Asked Harry. Alex nodded. "You have both received an O for your first year as wand waving wizards for Defence against the dark arts."  
Both students started to jump in front of him, and as Bianca came towards them, they took her in the group and hugged her. The trio of Bianca, Harry and Damian was the only group that got O's with every test they did. From Arithmancy to History, the team was unbeatable. Headmistress Alexandra had placed a bet with them. If the three of them would get O's for every test, then she would escort them to the Magical Mall, where they could stay for one hour, without the loss of golden coins. If one of them didn't got O's for every test, then the trio had to hand in half of their golden coins.

Harry had collected in his time at Pacific twenty-seven coins and spend seventeen. Damian had collected twenty-two and spent eightteen. Bianca had collected thirty-two and spend seven golden coins.  
"Tell the headmistress we'll see her tomorrow" Said Harry as he walked with Bianca and Damian out of the classroom, where they had their last test for the year. Smiling, Alex dismissed the class before he sat down. Although he had taken every practical class this year, the theoretical tests still had to be graded. Alex would love to sent his sister out on a shopping trip with three students, but he knew that he had to grade these tests honestly and fairly.

So taking his pen, Alex started to work through the papers, wondering how Alexandra would react to the news that the trio might be going out with her for some shopping.  
The hours flew past, while Alex worked. He heard several students flying around on brooms, and while he would love to follow their example, he knew that the tests were more important that his own pleasure.

Finally, he was done, and collected the three papers of the three students. Keeping a neutral face, Alex stept out of the classroom and into the corridor. Walking a few stairs down, Alex knocked on the door of the Headmistress. "Enter" he heard and taking a deep breath, Alex entered. Alex smiled at his sister, seeing her working with the recently reborn Florida. The phoenix had a burning day a few days ago, and as a extra task for Harry, in caring for a phoenix, he had to be there when Florida would burn up, and be reborn from her ashes.

"Hello Alexandra." Said Alex, as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
"How did they?" Asked Alexandra. Alex just placed the three test rapports omn her desk, and she looked at it.

* * *

"For the last time Ginny, you can't come with me." Said Molly Weasley. Molly was running late and she needed to collect her sons from the magical platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express would be comming in any minute now.  
"But mum, what am I supposed to do?" Asked her only daughter Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley.  
"Why don't you clean out the back yard, the gnomes are getting everywhere." Said Molly, and before Ginny could answer, Molly had turned around and disappeared.

"I HATE YOU" Shouted Ginny, and only her control of her elemental power prevented her from burning down the house.  
Ginny looked at the garden. She could see a few garden gnomes running around, but she didn't feel very energetic. So she just sighed, and went to sit in the garden, looking at the gnomes.  
"It's just not fair, why doesn't my mummy understand me?" Asked Ginny slowly to herself. The only answer came from the family cat, who looked at Ginny with giant green eyes.

"You known Tuffy, sometimes you look like Harry Potter, with those green eyes. I heard from mum that he wasn't at Hogwarts, via a letter from Ron." Said Ginny, as she petted Tuffy.  
"I mean, why does it mean that Harry Potter is not at Hogwarts. He's somewhere safe. I can feel it."

* * *

"Harry? You okay?" Asked Damian, as Harry didn't respond to a question he had asked.  
"What?, yeah. Sorry. I just got the strange feeling that someone was thinking about me" Said Harry, as he and Hedwig sat at the beach.  
"Yeah, I believe that must be the Headmistress. Thinking about us and her walking around Magical Mall." Said Bianca, as she and Damian looked at the castle, hoping to see the headmistress coming out.

"Maybe, maybe." Said Harry as he stroke Hedwigs feathers. Somehow, Harry got the feeling that it wasn't the headmistress, but someone else.  
"So, what shall we do, while we wait?" Asked Damian, and soon all three were flying around Pacific, not thinking about the hour of shopping they hoped to get.

"Miss Tahould, you have received an O. Mister Vance. You have received also an O. Mister Potter, you have received an O+. Congratulations. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping in Miami, be at the front gate at nice." Said Alexandra smiling as she handed the results of the trio's tests to them.  
The three students smiles were the largest they had ever been. "Thank you headmistress" Said Harry, and both Bianca and Damian thanked her, before they left her office. Outside the office, Damian, Bianca and Harry all released their shouts. "WE'VE DONE IT." 

* * *

Harry looked outside to the moon, shining over the earth with it's powerful moonbeams. Through his window, Harry could see the movement from the three animals that played in the moonlight. Remus was in his werewolf form, and also two other creatures. Harry could see one of them. Caradoc Samual had revealed that his animagus form was a bear, and demonstarted this to transform right in class before he gave chase at the slower students.  
Yes, Caradoc Samual might be tough, but he was one of the better liked Professors.

Harry couldn't see the other figure, bus suspected that it was flying, as he couldn't see it on the ground. After all, vampires were supposed to transform into giant bats, weren't they?  
Harry shook his head and returned to his bed. Smiling he looked at the wall, where since recently hang two portraits. One of the portraits looked just like Harry, except for the eyes. Those he got from the other portrait, one of a beautiful woman with red hair and the most amazing eyes. His eyes.

Yes Harry Potter had gotten the portraits of his parents back. Even though it was just a painting, IT meant the world to him, and as he fell asleep, he heard his father and mother wishing him a good night.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was looking at the moon, wondering where it had gone so wrong. Her family was back together again, and almost from the moment that they were at home, her brothers all took the attention from their mother, leaving Ginny completely alone. She smiled and using a hairpin, she opened the lock of the broomshed. Taking out the broom that she knew she flew the best on, she jumped on the Cleansweep 6 and flew away. She had to be very quiet, if she would be discovered, she could be in very much trouble with her mother and her older brother Percy.

Speaking of Percy.

His window was open and a small light was burning. What was Percy doing so early in the morning, or late in the night? Moving silently, Ginny parked her broom above Percy's open window and started to listen in on a meeting with her older brother and her Mother.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore is you keep this up, Percy. Then he'll just have to give you that headboy badge in your seventh year. You'll do the family proud." Ginny heard her mother say.  
"Mother, Please. It's not even certain. I just overheard that young mister Malfoy got some dark artifact in his posession and I took it from him. I even docked him twenty points and that was before I stopped Ron with that Mudblood Granger to break even more rules. You need to talk to him, Mother. If you don't want him to tell McGonagall every secret you found at Hogwarts, then he needs to grow up and use his brains."

"I don't care about that. As long as the Weasley family proves to be a asset to the headmaster, then we'll be paying less money to the school. If Dumbledore decides that we are no longer useful, then we need to sent all of you to Grissom Academy, where you'll have no chanse to join the ministry."  
"Yes mother" Ginny heard her brother say. And as the light went out and the window closed, Ginny flew on the broom to her own room and after hiding the broom jumped in bed, seconds before her mother opened the door. Ginny pretended to be asleep.  
"Sleep well my percious, for you'll be the cherry on Dumbledore's creation. A world where every witch and wizard listens to him, comes to him for advise. Dream wel my baby, for you'll be the start of an empire constructed by the Weasley and Dumbledore families."

Molly closed the door, and Ginny opened her eyes. Did she want to be the cherry on a world where Dumbledore was god? What did her mother mean by that?

* * *

_**The Poll is closed and the result is:  
Of the 28 people who voted, 23 voted for Pacific Academy, and 5 voted for A new World.  
That means that I'll continue with Pacific Academy, until I've lost inspiration or till it's finished.**_

WARNING. NEW POLL UP. NEED YOUR IMPUT. THURSDAY 06-12-2014 I WILL CLOSE IT AND THE RESULTS WILL BE ADDED TO PACIFIC ACADEMY.  
Thank you for voting.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry woke up the next day, feeling very well rested. Looking over at the wall, Harry smiled at the portraits of his parents. "Morning Mum. Morning Dad. And morning Hedwig." Said Harry. "Good morning my baby, I still can't believe you have grown so much. It seems like only yesterday that I could pick you up and hold you." Said the portrait of Lily Potter-Evans.  
"Yes Son,you have sprouted a great deal from a small baby to a child of almost twelve." Said James Potter. He peered over his glasses. "Harry, you said yesterday that you won a bet with the headmistress here?" "Yes dad, I did. Today, Damian, Bianca and I are going to Maimi Magiacal Mall. Why do you ask?" James Potter looked straight at his son, and Harry also saw that Lily looked at him.

"Harry, when you are at the Magical Mall, I order you to go the the Gringotts branch there and ask for a full account review of the last twenty years of ANY and all vaults." Said James Potter "Why?" Asked Harry, he had hoped he could do some window shopping and maybe eating some icecream. Now he was orderedd by his parents paintings to go to the bank. "Harry, as much as we trust you, we don't trust Dumbledore. He placed out paintings inside one of his secret vaults at his office at Hogwarts. He even placed our frames under a stasis charm for Merlins sake" Said Lily  
"More than that. Dumbledore has got seven years of time to rob the Potter vaults empty. Even I know not the absolute maximum of the Potter vaults, but I do know that they are massive." Said James, looking at Harry.  
"Very well, dad." Harry said. I'll go looking at the vaults."

"I knew he was smart. He's got that from me" Said James, as Lily entered his portriat. "NO, he's got that from me" Said Lily. "He has my eyes, and you know what they say. The eyes are the window to the soul." Harry left to dress in his bathroom, while his parents were fighting who had passed their brains to Harry. Since Harry had gotten his parents back, Harry had spent a lot more time in his room to know his parents. The feeling that he was wanted, the feeling that he was loved, it never happened when he was at the Dursley's. And although Pacific and it's staff had welcomed him with open arms, Harry still felt like he should have his parents here.  
As Harry left the bathroom, fully dresses his parents waved him over.

"Harry, can you call Sirius for me? I'd love to talk to him." Said James as he and Lily held each other. "Sirius?" Asked Harry. "Who is Sirius?"  
"Who's Sirius?" repeated James with shock on his face. "You know. Sirius Black, your godfather?" Seeing Harry looking at him with a blank face, james did something very strange. He fainted.  
"Huh, didn't know we could faint as a portrait" Said Lily, as she looked from James back to Harry.  
"Harry dear, you need to listen carefully. Sirius Black is your godfather. When he took the oath to be your godfather, he swore on his magic and life that he would protect you if James and myself were unable to do so."

"Well I don't know this Sirius character. I can ask Headmistress Summers if she knows him." Said Harry and as he looked at the bottom of the frame, James came back. "Who is this Headmistress Summers, Harry?" Asked James after became awake again and sat on the chair in the portrait next to Lily. Before Harry could answer this question, the door was opened from the outside, and Headmistress Summers entered.  
"Harry, I know that you have many more questions to ask, but we really must move." Said Alexandra, before she waved her wand at the two paintings of Lily and James and Harry watched with awe, as the paintings were shrinking. "Mister Potter, please place your parents in your robes and let's get going. Your friends are waiting at the entrance."

Harry soon was with his friends, Bianca and Damian in the Magical Mall of Miami. Alexandra had managed to get two extra teachers for the trio of kids. Professors Martina Estill and Lizzie Primrose, from Charms and Herbology respectively had jumped at the chanse to go with the children.  
So Harry, who explained to the headmistress what he was told to do by his parents left for Gingotts, while Bianca and Damian dragged the teachers to the magical game store. In it, Damian soon was lost between the displayed radio than could pick up both muggle and magical radio signals, and the newest board game. Here you had to build your own city, while managing your income.  
Bianca had dragged her professor to the new muggle enchanted stuff. Bianca looked between a pen, that could write in hundred colours, and a very early laptop.

"So Mister Potter, you want to know more about your account?"Asked the goblin. Harry nodded firmly to the goblin. It was both a sign of respect to the Goblin clans and a sign that Harry was a human who viewed himself at equal standing with the Goblins.  
"Yes. I want to know if there is a will in the vaults, a full inventory and I want to know what has happened in the last twenty years with my accounts" Said Harry. He looked directly at the Goblin's eyes. The goblin nodded and started to call out in a strange language, something what seemed orders to another goblin who bowed and moved away.  
"Please take a seat, it may take a while." Said the goblin as he pointed at a bench. Dispite the hardness of the bench, the seating was quite soft. "They must have placed a cushioning charm on this bench" Said Harry as he and Alexandra sat down.

"Yes, they must have." Said Alexandra. She watched as Harry removed both portraits form his robes pocket, and started to talk softly to his parents. "Mum, Dad. I'd like to introduce Headmistress Summers from Pacific Academy" Harry said, as he turned the portraits slightly.  
"Professor. Than you for allowing Harry a stay at your school. We know that we wanted to sent Harry to Pacific, after your first visit, but it seems that the headmaster of Hogwarts got other plans." Said Lily, as James nodded with his wife.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You should be proud of your son. He is one of our best students, and a real gentlemen when it comes to our female students. He even helped Evelyn, when her baby had to be changed."

"Yeah, and I'll never do that again. Who knew that little babies could stink so much?" Said Harry, as he remembered the smell from little Fabian. Fabian might have been cute to hang around with, when he needed to be cleaned, Fabian was a nightmare.  
"Now don't say that Harry" said his mother, who pointed her finger at him. "I can remember very well, that you were an absolute angel when you were a baby. And you had the softest baby bottoms."  
Harry looked at his mother with whide eyes, while Alexandra tried to surpress a laugh. "Thanks mum, now I know I'm scarred for the rest fo my life" Said Harry as he placed his head on his hands.  
"Mister Potter?" A voice asked. Harry looked up from his hands and saw a very well dressed goblin standing there. "If you will follow me please?"

* * *

Harry was furious. If he was a fire elemental, he would have burned down the entire goblin bank in the Magical Mall. He was not angry at the goblins, for they had protected his multi million fortune from Dumbledore. No, he was pisses that while his finance were well protected, Harry had learned that the Goblins knew what went on at Privit Drive, and did not a thing. They only cared if he died, what meant that his life was only as much worth as the Galleons in his accounts.  
Luckily, Harry had a lot of money, and only after a hard negotiation, where Harry threatened to remove his gold from the goblins to the faries in Australia, did they actually became quite friendly.  
Harry was also angry that Dumbledore had removed more than fife hundred thousand Galleons from his trust accound. Although the Goblins assured Harry that that amount was barely a percent of Harry's total worth, Harry still wanted to get it back.

"Harry, you need to calm down" said Alexandra, as she sat down at the school's recreation room. Harry was not listening, as he created more and more gusts of wind. In his hands Harry had placed his parents will. Dumbledore had been a witness to the creation of the will, and he ignored everything that was written on the parchment. One thing that wound Harry more up than any other thing, was the fact that the Dursley's were named in the will as 'unfit to properly care for Harry James Potter, and were forbidden to even make contact.  
Dumbledore himself was also mentioned to 'stay away from Harry's life, and the life of his true Guardian', who was Sirius Black.

There was a whole list of Guardian's for Harry, if James and Lily would die before him.  
Minerva McGonagall, Theodore Tonks, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin and a dozen others.  
"Harry" Harry shock from the forcefull ness of his name, as Alexandra had shouted it. "I know you are angry, but you must keep control of your emotions. If you loose one more gust of wind, no matter the size, I'll place you under house camp detention"  
Harry paled. 'House camp detention' was a form of punishment for students who stayed at Pacific. The detention ranged from cleaning the unicorn stables, to cleaning the owl tower. "Yes ma'am." Said Harry softly, his anger forgotten and the gusts of wind gone.

"Wow, Lily. She did what would take Remus hours, and she did it in a few seconds" Said James, as he sat with Lily in his portrait. "You would to, if she treatened you with House Camp detentions" Snapped Harry back at his father. His control failed for a second and that was all that was need to create a small gust of wind. "Harry." Said Alexandra, as she pointed at the gust of wind that vanished. Harry paled, and looked at his headmistress. "You are grounded for a whole month, and you'll help with the cleaning of stable five" Said Alexandra, in her 'I am the boss and you'll do what you're told' voice.  
"Yes Ma'am" Said Harry softly.

"How bad can it be?" Asked James, as Harry left the room. Alexandra turned to James and Lily.  
"Bad enough that it will never happen again" She said and left the room. Leaving behind a speechless James and Lily Potter.


	21. Chapter 21

The funny thing about house camp detention is that, for Harry at least, it became a chore he started to enjoy. The first few days were hard, but after listening to the stable owner, Harry got the hand of it and for the rest of the vacation it was Harry who helped to clean the stables. Harry also got along well with Rowena. She was the stable owner, and took care of the unicorns and the other critters when Professor Logan was of campus.  
It was thanks to Rowena that he learned about hippogriffs, and the main reason why Rowena was not seen inside the castle often. She had a certain oder around her. In the open air you hardly noticed it, but when you would be with her in a close space, you would smell the manure of the animals she worked with on her clothes.

Harry had talked to Rowena about Hedwig's feathers. Rowena explained that, after examining them that Hedwig's feathers were like that of an eagle-owl, meaning that she could fly at you from behind and you wouldn't notice her until she hit you. From the fun-loving Rowena Harry learned that a new student had arrived and he wanted to meet the new girl. So Rowena guided Harry to one of the rooms where the new girl was staying. "Enter" was called after Rowena knocked on the door, and as Rowena opened the door, Harry saw for the first time a girl with pink hair, that started to change colour.  
"Wow. That's pretty cool" Said Harry. "Harry," Said Rowena. "Meet Nymphadora Tonks."  
Rowena was grabbed by the collar of her shirt as Nymphadora Tonks had pulled her inside and on the ground. "DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA" the witch shouted, as her hair colour started to change rapidly.

"Tonks," Said Rowena, who lay on the floor, quite at peace with her place. "Meet Harry Potter."  
Tonks let go of Rowena, and then looked at Harry with such a speed that Harry thought her neck would snap.  
"The HARRY POTTER? The one who defeated you-know-who?"

* * *

**Hogwarts September 1****st****. 1992 Sorting  
**  
Ginny Weasley slowly stepped towards the small three legged stool, and sat on it as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.  
"_Well, what's this?"_ Asked the sorting hat. "What's what, sir?" Asked Ginny. She felt very nervous tonight and just hoped that everything would be alright. She very much wanted to be put into Gryffindor, as her brothers all were there. But maybe it wouldn't be that bad in Ravenclaw. After all, her best friend Luna Lovegood was there to. Luna was fun, if a bit strange sometimes.

"_I've never seen a fire elemental before. And I know that I've been around for a thousand years. I am after all the hat that Godric plucked from his head to sort the students when the founders would be gone from this world."_ Said the hat, as he looked into Ginny's mind.  
"_Ahh.. Courage, and a belief that clashes with most Slytherins. So we can remove that from the list"_ Said the hat, to Ginny's relief. _"But I also see that you are quite smart."_ Ginny paled under the sorting hat. Would she be the first Weasley in seven generations that would not be sorted into Ravenclaw? _"Ahh... Weasley's. Stubborn as they are, you have more courage then your brothers. Very well. Better be" _The hat whispered before he yelled her house "GRYFFINDOR.".

"_By the way Ginny, be aware of best friends"_ said the had as he was removed from her head, as Ginny went to the scarlet table that was clapping. Her brothers, Fred and George were dancing around her. "We got Ginny, We got Ginny" Before they had to sit down as Percy shook Ginny's hand. "Well done Ginevra, well done" Percy said in his very pompous voice. Ron just waited till the last student was sorted, before he grabbed his fork and knife as the food appeared on the tables. Ginny had heared that Ron and some of his friends would have failed their tests, if it wasn't for the girl with bushy brown hair, who sat a few seats away. Ginny had heard from Ron that '_that know it all Granger was the smartest witch in the whole of Gryffindor.' _Said Girl was sitting, eating some of her plate, and when Ginny and her eyes met, Ginny could see her eyes. Ginny had the feeling that this girl, Hermione had trouble adjusting within the wizarding world. Ron had once called her a muggleborn know it all.

As the feast moved on and desert came and went, Ginny could not help but look over to the Ravenclaw table. There Luna was enjoying some pudding. Luna always enjoyed pudding, Ginny had found out about that fact after her mother had died. Ginny was nine, just like Luna and they played inside the house of the Lovegoods. When Ginny was called away by her mother, an explosion came from the Lovegoods house. Ginny who say the explosion ran towards the house, under protest of her mother. Ginny found both Luna and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood had flown through the window of their house, laying on the grass in front of the house. While Molly called for help, Ginny had looked over Luna and her father. Luna had been able to walk soon after,, with only a few scratches on her face and a broken arm. Her father would remain unresponsive for three days. Those days, Ginny spent most of her time at St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies in London, near Luna.

There the only thing Luna wanted to eat was Pudding. She said that it reminded her of her mother, who made the most wonderful pudding ever. Ginny knew it was true, she had a few spoons of pudding from Mrs. Lovegood and even her mother didn't make them that good.  
So when Ginny saw Luna eating some pudding, Luna looked up and waved. Ginny waved back, and was hit in the head by her older brother Ron. "I don't know why you waved at that stupid girl Loony. If she's not in Gryffindor, she's not good enough to be your friend Ginny" Said Ron, as he placed a spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth. Ginny ignored Ron and looked around at the staff table. He saw that Professor Dumbledore was looking at her with those damn twinkling eyes. She turned away. Ginny wondered if her mother would have told Dumbledore about her 'special' powers, that she was forbidden to use in school.

Looking further down the row of teachers, she saw Gilderoy Lockhart. This time he wore robes of forget me not blue, instead of the robes she had seen him wear at Flourish and Blotts, when they went out for their school books. That time he wore purple robes, with a wizards had slightly of balance. Ginny might be a young girl, but she knew that there was something wrong with him and his books. Maybe she'll talk with Luna about it.  
Looking further, she looked at Hagrid, who had helped her up from the ground as someone had pushed her in the dirt.  
She smiled and he smiled back. Looking at the other side of the headmaster, she saw Professor Snape. Rumors filled the corridors of Hogwarts about Snape's teachings, and bias to the max. She would see if that was true. Sitting next to the headmaster, Ginny could see her new head of house. Professor Minerva McGonagall. From a few visits around the Burrow, Ginny knew the professor a bit.

* * *

"Harry, these are Jason, Jessy and Ashley." Said Evelyn as she walked with three seven year old children in Harry's room. Harry looked at the tree small kids and smiled. They all look the same. Small face, blue eyes and brown hair that was in a pony tail with Ashley and Jessy.  
"Standard tour?" Asked Harry and Evelyn nodded. Harry had become one of the few students who could show young scared students the way in Pacific. Since Harry was one of the ring bearers, he was treated with more respect than other students. Still, at Pacific you were taught that you needed to treat everyone as you wanted to be treated.

Harry, now standing at 145 centimeters looked down at the three young kids who would join the family that was Pacific. "So, shall we get started?" Asked Harry as he rubbed his hands.  
The triplets nodded very shy and, Harry extended both his hands. Taking a long look at his hands, Jessy and Ashley took his hands, while Jason took Jessy's hand.  
Harry had the time of his life, showing these little children the castle, and let them meet some professors. Headmistress Alexandra Summers was also introduced, and from her Harry learned that the triplets were in a mental bond with each other. "That means Harry, that we need them to learn how to independent, so we can slowly sever that bond." Said Alexandra Summers.

The trip to the outside of the castle was exciting as well. Harry had shown the three kids the unicorns, and waved at Rowena as she was riding one of her own unicorns. One by one, the triplets were treated to a short trip with Rowena on the unicorn. By the time that Harry had delivered the trio of little monsters to their own rooms, he was exhausted. For the same reason that the headmistress had said Jessy, Jason and Ashley were separated from each other. They were told why this was, and that while they could talk with each other via their mental bond, the three children were scared. So Harry decided to have a small sleep over party, and Jessy, Jason and Ashley all grabbed their pillows and came in to Harry's room, where he had enlarged his bed.

The moment when Harry called the three students for dinner, was the moment that his scar started to burn white hot. Harry's scream went through the entire school, and as Evelyn and several staff members came from the great hall, and ran in the Homestead, where they soon found Harry holding his hands in front of his scar, screaming his voice hoarse. Hitting Harry with a stunning spell, Evelyn moved the now silent wizard out of the Homestead and into the hospital wing.

* * *

The moment that Harry started to scream, was the same moment that Ginny Weasley began to write in her new diary. Although the diary was older than herself, and was used by a student called T.M. Riddle, Ginny had began to write in it.  
_'My name is Ginny Weasley'_ Wrote Ginny, bus she paused as her writing vanished and new writing appeared. **"****Hello Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle."**

Ginny looked at the writing that slowly vanished again. Smiling, she started to write again in it.  
"_Hello Tom. I've just arrived at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor."  
_"**Hello Ginny. I hope you like Gryffindor as much as I liked my house."  
**"_Want to be friends Tom?"_ Asked Ginny, hoping he would say yes.  
"**Yes. Let's be best friends."** Said Tom Riddle.

* * *

**(A/N: Alea iacta est. It has started)**

**The poll has been closed.  
To all who voted, you have my thanks.  
When I went to sleep on Tuesday, there were only two votes.  
One for Luna in a Romantic relationship and one for both just a Friendly relationship.  
I wake up the next day and I see that a lot op people have voted.**

The results are in.

**_Both Luna and Hermione will have a romantic relationship with Harry and Ginny_****_._****  
Maybe I'll put in some 'Adult' scenes, but this is a T story.**

Thanks again for Voting.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter woke up slowly in the hospital wing of Pacific Academy. Around his bed, he could see several blurry shapes. As one of the blurry shapes moved around and placed something in his hands. Harry felt his glasses. Trying to put his glasses on, he lifted his arm, but he was to weak to do that. Harry felt his glasses being taken from his hands and placed them on his face. The faces changed shape and Harry saw several professors standing around his bed. Harry also say the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. "Again?" Harry's hoarse voice asked.  
"I'm afraid so Harry." Said Alex, as he was balancing a small dagger on his fingertips.

"Harry, what can you remember?" Asked Gabriella Ungies. She was one of the very few who could see the memories of a human being, giving her a very important job. That she was a vampire, and the deputy headmistress first scared some children. Bus she had a very caring personality. "Nothing. Only Pain, pain like I've never felt before." Said Harry, as he remembered the pain. There was nothing but the pain.  
"Very well, Harry. Do you mind if I look? Maybe you've forgotten something." Gabriella said. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Gabriella was actually quite pleasant to have around, and her cool touch to your forehead would be a welcome change after the sun beating upon your head the entire time.

Gabriella sat down next to the bed where Harry was laying in. She placed her hand slowly on his forehead, and her eyes went white. Seconds, that felt like hours passed, before Gabriella removed her hand. "It is as he said, there was only pain." "Very well." Said Doctor Alan Richards, who stood watching Harry reacting to Gabriella. "I'll place a charm on you Harry, surrounding your scar. It will only allow very strong signals to pass through, while other lesser signals will be blocked." Harry nodded and as Alan placed the charm on Harry's forehead, Harry started to feel a little dizzy.  
"Blink, Harry. Your eyes need to adjust to the charm. I've placed the most on the scar itself, but there are a few places where I needed to place an anchor charm." Harry blinked for a few times and his dizziness slowly vanished.

"Well done, Doc." Said Alex as he held out his hand to Harry. Harry grabbed the strong hand from the professor, and felt himself lifted out of bed.  
"Harry, I want you to take this," Alex gave him a small diary. "And write in it when your scar hurts."  
"Yes Professor" Said Harry. 'Not another one' Thought Harry. Harry was one of the few students who was given several diaries. He had written four of them full of Hedwig's development, from little chick to fully grown phoenix. His last diary ended with the burning day of Hedwig. She turned to ash, and from it came again a little ugly phoenix with little white feathers on it's head.

Another one was his personal diary. In it he wrote down everything he had done for the day, and had been doing it since the time he was at Pacific. He had wondered why that diary never went full, and the professors told him that there was a never ending charm on the diary.  
Harry exited the hospital wing and went to his own room and the quiet it brought. His thought were on the diaries he had written. This last one was the fourth one he had to use.

As Harry went through the halls of the Homestead, he could see several students looking at him. Although Harry was quite popular at Pacific, some were jealous as Harry was one of the most talented seekers in the Quidditch tournament. Ignoring them, Harry went to his room on the third floor and entered it. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked around. Papers everywhere. His books were torn and Harry could see a few scrolls slowly burning.  
Putting his wand from his holster, Harry quickly cast a watercharm on the burning scrolls.

Harry started to look around for anything out of the ordinary. His bathroom was closed the last time he was here, and now it stood open. Tapping his wand to the frame of his door to signal the teachers, Harry entered the bathroom. Seeing that nothing was wrong, Harry turned around and came face to face with Stephan. Stephan Witherspoon was a boy of average height, with dark brown eyes, black hair and a pointed nose. Harry and Stephan never had a good friendship, as Stephan had the opinion that Harry was a teachers pet, while the teachers should favour him instead.

"What are you doing here, and where is Hedwig?" Asked Harry holding his wand at Stephan's throat. It was a breach of privacy if a student entered a other students room. It was only done when said student asked and received permission. Harry had NEVER given permission to Stephan, as Stephan was NOT his friend. "Your puny bird will not save you NOW" Said Stephan as three seventeen years came from the closed of shower curtain. Harry knew them only by face, and not by name. He only had seen them during the game of Quidditch between the Gryffins and the Kneazle's.

"Wow, surrounding me so you have an advantage. How weak of you Stephan." Said Harry, and before one of the boys could cast a spell at Harry, Harry reflexed his muscles and all four boys who stood there surrounding him were blown away by Harry's element. Walking towards the boy who was on the floor, Harry bent over him. "Where is HEDWIG" Shouted Harry, and as three teachers entered the room, Harry used a wind version of the banishment charm, Depulso and Stephan flew through the room, screaming all the way until he hit the wall. Harry held him there, while the tree professors started to search for Hedwig.

"Harry, use your bond with Hedwig. Find out where she is" Said Remus Lupin as he removed the wand from one of Harry's attackers. Trying to calm down Harry returned to his room and sat on his bed. He fell into a meditational trance and focus on his bond with Hedwig. Her burning day was a week ago, so the bond would have been enough to locate her. Opening his eyes after five minutes, Harry let out a long sigh. Seeing all three professors standing there with the students who invaded his room, Harry came of his bed and walked to Stephan.

"Steph?" Harry asked, very innocently. "What?" Stephan snarled. Stephan wanted to say more to anger Harry, but instead held his stomach as Harry punched Stephan's stomach. "Never again, You son of a bitch" Snarled Harry as he removed his wand. "_Calvorio_" Shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Stephan. Remus looked on as slowly Stephan's beautiful black hair started to fall out.  
"I'm going to get Hedwig back. If my room is not in the same order as it was when I left, Then you'll be sorry you were ever born" Said Harry, as he would out of his room, leaving behind three professors, three seventeen year old students with hair and one twelve year old without any hair on his head.

Remus watched Harry leaving, somehow thinking that the book _Curses and Counter-Curses_ by **Vindictus Viridian** had been one of the best presents he had bought for Harry. On the other hand, Remus knew he needed to punish Harry for using a curse on a student. Setting that aside, Remus turned to the other professors. Somehow, Remus and Dora Vector got this call together, with Professor Logan.  
"Well Remus, It looks like we have a few students that we need to bring to the headmistress of to the deputy. Which one would you like to bring these students to?" Asked Dora. Remus started to think, before answering. "Let's take them to the headmistress. Destruction of personal property is not allowed at Pacific." And with a few flicks of his wand, Remus started to move the students out of Harry's room. As the door closed behind Professor Vector, a few house elves popped in and started to clean the room.

Harry was on his way to Rowena's hut at the edge of the wards. Harry was still angry over the destruction of his room, but with the sea-wind surrounding him, Harry cooled down pretty quickly. Knocking on the door, Harry waited for Rowena to allow him to enter.  
Hearing nothing, Harry pulled his wand from his holster again, and knocked on the door. Still nothing. Knocking on the door one last time and receiving no answer, Harry used the unlocking charm on the door. It stayed closed. Remembering what day it was, Harry turned around and walked towards the forest, Rowena always was in the forest, caring for the more wilder animals.

Running towards the forest, Harry saw Rowena exiting the forest with a unicorn foal. It's golden fur glistened in the sunrays and Harry stopped to look at the small unicorn. "Hey Harry, never thought to see you so soon." Said Rowena as she released a rope from the neck of the baby unicorn. It turned around and ran towards the other unicorns standing there.  
"Hey Rowena, something has happened to Hedwig and I think she's in your hut." Said Harry in his best 'I need Hedwig now' voice.

"Why would Hedwig be in my hut? Isn't the headmistress office a better place for a young phoenix?" Asked Rowena as she and Harry walked to her hut. 'Hut' was a bit a misunderstanding. Rowena's house was two floors, and a place where she could stall her motorcycle. She had a Triumph Bonnyville 120 that she used on the mainland of the USA. She even heard that someone had charmed his Bonnyville to fly. Knowing how hard it was to make the Bonny fly, she passed that down as a rumor and nothing more.

"I don't know, Hedwig was not in my room when I entered, but Stephan and some of his friends were. When the professors entered my room, I had them lying down on the floor. I was ordered by Professor Lupin to find her, and my bond led her to your place." Said Harry as Rowena placed a key in the lock of her hut.

As Harry and Rowena entered Rowena's hut, Harry looked around. It was the first time that he stood here. Some soft sounds drew his attention, and lying there on the table, in front of a partially repaired muggle computer lay Hedwig. "Hedwig" Harry said, and moved to hold his little owl in his arms. Smiling at the re-united pair, Rowena asked one of the house elves for a cup of tea for herself and Harry and a bowl of mashed fruit. While they were waiting, Rowena started to look at Hedwig. The young Phoenix had no injuries, but it's energy was low. :"Harry, you need to feed her some of the mashed fruit that is coming soon, and then you can let her sleep."

Harry nodded at Rowena. "Yes Ma'am" Harry said softly.  
A pop was heard by both humans and they looked at an elf that handed out a piece of paper.  
_'Rowena, please bring mister Potter to my office. Headmistress Alexandra Summers'  
_"Mmm... she can wait, a baby phoenix can't. Harry, give your phoenix some fruit now" Said Rowena in a commanding voice, while she wrote a note back.  
_'Baby needs to eat. Be there inside an hour. Rowena'_


	23. Chapter 23

An hour later, Harry and Rowena entered the office of Headmistress Alexandra Summers.  
Sitting around her desk, were the teachers who had taken the students that broke into Harry's room to the headmistress, and the students self were standing with their back against the wall, looking miserable. Stephan was still bald from the curse that Harry had placed on him.  
Giving the students the evil eye, Harry sat down in one of the chairs that was empty.  
"Yes, Ma'am?" Asked Harry to the headmistress.

"Very well. Now that we are all here, I'd like to say this, Harry. While you handled correctly, I can't help but be disappointed that you used a curse on Mr. Witherspoon. You know the rules around Pacific. Therefor I'll give you a choice. You either are grounded for a month, so you can not play quidditch or fly when you want to. Or we remove ten golden coins. The choise is yours." Said Alexandra Summers, as she looked Harry directly in the eyes. Harry held his head up, so he looked at the headmistress. "I'll give the ten golden coins to Professor Lupin or Summers." Said Harry.  
Alexandra nodded, before she turned to the students standing against the wall.

"I hope you know that you are very lucky, mister Witherspoon." She said as she waved her wand and undid the hair loss charm on Stephan.  
"Mister Witherspoon, you and your friends here have broken three important rules here at Pacific. One: never enter the room of a student without permission. Two: destruction of personal property, including a four book diary about the development of a Phoenix and a book called Phoenixes, from egg to infinity, by Owen Potter and, Three: Clear intentions towards harming another student, namely Harry Potter. "  
"For this, you all know the rules. Either you face expulsion or you will swear loyalty towards Harry Potter and House Potter. The choise is yours" Silence hang in the air, as Alexandra gave the students their choice.

Stephan stepped forward. "You'll better expel me, for I'll never will submit to an inferior house. My father will hear about this, and you will all face my fathers wrath."  
Said Alex and he put Stephan back against the wall. "You know that, don't you kid? Your father may be a fair dueler, but he never is in my league"  
"Professor, I have a question." Said Harry. All teachers and students looked at Harry, as he sat with Hedwig on his lap. The young phoenix seemed to be asleep. `why? Why did you enter my room? Why did you destroy my stuff?" Asked Harry as he looked into the eyes of Stephan.

"Why? I'll tell you why. You are nothing but a British Half-blood, unworthy of the attention that you get from the teachers. They should be focusing on me, as I am a American wizard whose line has remained pure for the last three hundred years."  
Everyone looked at the snap that sounded in the office, as Remus Lupin had jumped out of his chair.  
"I believe that you never paid attention in history? No of course not, It's one of your subjects where you fail entirely." Snarled Remus, as the werewolf inside him started to stir.

"Harry Potter may be a wizard born in Great Britain, but you are so stupid to believe that his heritage has anything to do with it. A witch or wizard is not born in greatness, they make their own greatness, and if you believe that you have more rights that him, then you are just delusional." Said Remus as he used his wand to repair the chair he sat in. The rail of the chair Remus had sat in was broken, as Remus heard Stephan's words.  
"Very well, I'll inform your father and have you removed. To prevent harm to you and others around you, we'll have to bind your special powers" Said Alexandra as Alex removed his wand.

Said Alexandra, as Alex started to wave his wand around. "Wait" Said Harry, as he placed Hedwig on the desk of the headmistress and stood between Alex and Stephan. "Isn't there some sort of compromise? That Stephan stays here at Pacific and helps out in the hospital wing?" Harry asked, looking at Alex and Alexandra Summers.  
The brother sister team looked at Harry, then to each other and then back.

"We can come up with a way. But we'll have to discuss this with his father." Said Alexandra as she wrote down a few lines and handed the rolled up note to Florida. "Dear, take this to the ministry and offer them a ride if they want to" She said, and Florida nodded before she vanished in a burst of flames.  
"Gary Stone, Benjamin Recton and Oscar Binns. You are now suspended from Pacific Academy, until we can inform your parents. Do take this as a second chance. If I head one more complaint from a student or staff, I will not waste any breath and expel you from Pacific. Dismissed"  
The three other students looked at the headmistress and nodded before they left the office in a hurry. Harry placed Hedwig back in his arms and with a bow to the teachers there removed himself from the office. "Let's go home Hedwig" Said Harry as he started to walk to his room in the Homestead.

* * *

The weeks after Harry's first painful attack of his scar, and the destruction of his room were of a quiet peace. Mr. Witherspoon, the head of the department of education, was very angry that his son would have done something as foolish as this. He clearly threatened his son with expulsion if he continued with his behaviour at Pacific. Stephan had given his apology to Harry in the middle of the great hall, in front of more than a hundred students. Gary, Benjamin and Oscar had done so as well. So Harry was paying attention to Professor de Blind, for the transfiguration lesson of turning an animal into a water goblet. They had the theory done a few years ago, but like most classes the professor had decided to make a review lesson before they would transfigured an animal.

Harry had asked to get a animal, as he didn't want to place Hedwig into that process. So while he tried to tap the cockatoo three times and said the words "Vera Verto" over and over again, his magic just didn't want to flow. Harry placed his wand with the feather of Hedwig and a male unicorn back and took out his other wand. The wand made of holly with a phoenix feather in it. Waving that wand around, Harry got the transfiguration from cockatoo to goblet. However there was a white shine on the goblet, revealing that the transfiguration was not perfect.  
"What have we here" said Professor De Bruin. He picked up the transfigured goblet and started to examine it very carefully. "Well done mister Potter, although it's not perfect, it's much better than the others." Harry looked at the other students in his class and saw that most of them hadn't made their animal into a water goblet.

"Professor. When I used my first wand, I couldn't make the magic work. But now with my second wand I was able to transfigure the cockatoo into this goblet" Said Harry as he pointed at the goblet that was still in the Professor's hand. The professor placed down the goblet and with a wave of his wand undid the transformation from goblet to animal. "Show me, Mister Potter" Said the professor. Harry placed his holly wand back into his holster and pulled back his first wand with the tailhair and Hedwig's feather.  
Several waves of his wand later, and Harry looked at the professor as he was eliminating his wand.

"Mmmm... The magic flows through this wand, but it cannot find an outlet." Mumbled the professor. Harry looked on as most students were now watching him and the professor. You could even see some of the students asking him why his wand wasn't working.  
"Mister Potter. Tomorrow is Halloween. I want you to come with me to the wandmaker. Maybe he'll have an answer. For now use your other wand for the rest of the classes." Said the professor and walked away after giving Harry his wand back. Harry placed it in his wrist holster and removed from his waist holster his holly wand. Transfigurating the cockatoo back into a goblet, Harry could see that, while his magic was still a bit off, the goblet was a nice clear colour.

* * *

**October 31****st****. Halloween. Pacific Academy.**

Harry followed Professor de Bruin out in the open air. His phoenix Hedwig was sitting on his shoulder. Since the accident in Harry's room Hedwig never left her companion, and always was near Harry. Harry didn't mind, because he felt better with Hedwig around. She sometimes remembered Harry of a white snowy owl. She would have bene easily recognised, and could be tracked with a tracking charm if they ever got her.  
The path that they were following was twisting and turning. It went straight into the forest, where Harry heard rumors of having a large colony of centaurs. Following the path, Harry soon saw a small cabin. The cabin was made from stone, and it's roof was made thatch. It almost looked angelic, if not for the old man who was sitting there on a bench in front of the house.

Grey hair, a beard as long as Professor Flamel and brown eyes were the most distinctive features of this man. The rest was hidden by a brown cloak that was wrapped around his body. "Sir, thank you for seeing us" Said Vincent de Bruin as he bowed before the old man. Harry followed his example and somehow got the feeling that the wandmaker had been expecting them.  
"Your wand, boy" Said the old man, as he held out his old hand, filled with lines. Harry removed his wand and placed it in the man's hand.  
"A core component is gone. Has your bird had a burning day?" Asked the man, as he moved his old hands over Harry's wand.  
"Yes sir, She burned a few months ago." said Harry as he looked at the wand in the man's hand.

"There is the problem. A phoenix who had never burned will take the feather with her on her burning day. It is only the first time with a burning day that a feather that is worked into a core will burn. I'll make a new wand for you boy." Said the old man, and from it seemed nowhere he withdrew a supersharp knife and cut in Harry's wand.  
Both Harry and the professor watched with awe as the wandmaker worked his magic. The only thing that was required of Harry was to donate a few drops of blood and a new feather from Hedwig. "Now your wand is keyed to you. Be careful with it, for this wand is made for greatness."  
"Thank you sir" Said Harry as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned around. "Sir, pardon me, but what is the wand made of?"  
The old man smiled. "The wand is made of Birch, and has a core of your blood, a phoenix feather from your phoenix and a Unicorn tail hair."  
"Thank you sir"Said Harry and bowed before he followed the professor back towards Pacific.

Harry was just clearing the forest boundary, before he fell on his knees, grabbed his scar and started to scream. The pain was nothing he had ever experienced. The shock of seeing a student on the floor, screaming to all the world to hear. It was almost to much and Vincent shot his patronus to the castle, while he tried to keep Harry stable. Using the limited medical spells he knew, Professor de Bruin cast a heart monitoring charm on Harry. His heart rate was above the 200 beats per minute. Seeing his colleagues moving out of the castle, with Doctor Alan Richards and Evelyn, de Bruin pointed his wand at Harry. "Stupefy."

The last thing that Harry saw before he was stunned, was a curtain of red hair and something that looked like green scales.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's life after the attack on Halloween seemed to take a turn for the worst. After every attack, Harry was super weak and had to spend a week in the hospital wing, where Alan Richards and Evelyn worked on him. It was not the only attack that year. Harry experienced more attacks that put his body through extreme pains. Professor Urcheart had started to brew a concentrated potion that he called 'pain stopper potion. It worked for two hours and was a super drugged up version of the Pain relief potion. It, in layman's terms, flooded the pain receptors of Harry's body with so much analgesic that Harry could fall from the highest tower in the muggle world, break all his bones, and still didn't feel a thing.  
Harry took this potion every time that he needed, as his scar burned white hot. To prevent him from accidents, Harry was administrated into the hospital wing every time that he had an attack.

Deputy Headmistress, Lady of the night Gabriella Unguis was a very frequent visitor of Harry, and spent many times working through his memories and explaining them to the staff of Pacific. She also ordered Harry to quit Quidditch for this year, for if he played during an attack, the chance that he would fall to his death was larger than normal. Harry reluctantly agreed and asked his team leader, Samantha to hold try-outs for a year. She did so, and a few dozen students cane to the try-outs.

Harry, ever the boy who wanted to be normal, looked outside the windows of the hospital wing. Looking at the pitch, Harry sighed. Today was the match between the Griffins and the Kneazle's. But because he had an attack two days ago, Harry was forbidden to attend.  
"So Harry" Asked Gabriella Unguis. "How are you today?"  
"Weak, restless. I just want to know who is doing this to me and make them stop. I miss so much when I'm stuck in this bed." Said Harry as he still looked at the window, from where he could see the Quidditch pitch.  
"I Know" Said Gabriella. "The first time that I was bitten, over 600 years ago, I missed so much from the outside life, that I thought about ending my life and stepping outside in the sunlight." Harry nodded. He understood, sort of how she must have felt.

"Professor, I've seen that a ghost was unable to move and through the ghost, I could see a boy laying on the ground. He had brown curly hair. There was the same green scales and the red curtain as before, but this time I also saw a yellow eye in a reflexion from one of the mirrors in that castle." Said Harry as he had closed his eyes. Gabriella nodded, she had seen the visions that Harry got, when he was under attack from his scar.  
She had taken every book that had any reference to 'cursed scars' from the headmistress library and also asked Maxine, the head librarian for any 'cursed scars' books. When that didn't brought the answer, she went to the Ministry of Magic after the sun had set.

Minister of magic Pauline Durock had given her access to the ministry's library and she spent nights there looking for books that could explain what Harry had meant by 'two souls'. She even went to the magical community in the reservation where she asked the old man to explain his words. When Harry had his first attack after defence against the dark arts in 1991, Gabriella started to look in other books about what Harry could have, because all the other books she had read came up negative. In one book she found the answer. In _Magick moste evile_, she came upon the subject of Horcruxes. However the book barely told her anything, only that it was a soul container. Researching again and entering again the library of the ministry, She found the book she was looking for. Even without having the need to eat human food, did she vomit as _Secrets of the darkest arts_ revealed to her that a Horcrux was a container, containing a human soul and how to make one.

Asking and receiving permission from the minister of magic herself to borrow the book for ONLY 24 hours, Gabriella moved back to Pacific, where she told the staff that she suspected the Harry Potter was a soul container for, possible the worst human being in the history of magic. Lord Voldemort.  
Explaining everything that she had found out, the staff came to the concluding that Harry's scar had to be purged before he would reach his fourteenth birthday. Gabriella even went so far as demanding to remove it before his thirteenth birthday.  
"Harry, do you remember anything else. Any landmarks, or other parts of who or what sent you your visions?" Asked Alexandra as she and Alex walked in the hospital wing. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes as he lay down in his bed.

"I see the curtain of red hair. Soft, waving, smells like spring roses." Said Harry as he tried to remember the last attack. "Green scales and yellow eyes I see, as I turn my head. My reflexion, a girl, sitting on something." Harry's eyes shot open. "A forked tongue, Professor." Harry said, his voice as soft as the wind. "A Forked tongue?" asked Rowena who just entered. She had a few small cuts on her face, from taking care of a sick kneazle. It still dripped a bit of blood. "Must be a snake, as I don't know any other animal than a snake and a Komodo dragon to have a forked tongue."  
"Guess we must hit the books again." said Alexandra, but she saw Rowena shaking her head.  
"Don't even try, the creature that either kills people or turned them to stone is a Basilisk. King of the serpents" Said Lois Logan as she and Vincent de Blind entered. "Yeah. That's what I wanted to say." Said Rowena, before she turned back to the headmistress.

"A basilisk is the offspring of a chicken egg hatched under a toad. It's glare is powerful enough to kill on first sight. It's fangs, as large as daggers, are filled with poison that even a Bezoar cannot counter. It also has a very hard skin, that is very valuable as an armor or potions ingredients."  
"That's all good and fine, but how do we kill that thing?" Asked Harry as he somehow got the feeling they were ignoring him.  
"Eh... That I forgot" Rowena said, blushing. Everyone slapped their own head.  
"How can you even forget such a thing?" Asked Alexandra  
"Don't know, but it just slipped my mind" Rowena said, blushing even more.  
"" Asked Rowena herself as the rooster started to crow.  
"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Crowed the rooster.

"Well, as soon as that bird is out of here, I'll return to sleep" Said Harry as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Harry if you could tell the rest of us what happened two weeks ago, in class?" Asked Professor Alex Summers. He was looking at Harry with a look that said _'I want you to tell them'  
_Harry sighed. "Okay Professor. Two weeks ago on Wednesday, we were duelling again, this time it was May flowers against me, and she used the snake summoning charm. Well, you all know May. She sometimes looses control of her spells, and that day was no exception. The snake she had conjured went not in my direction but towards Bianca and Damian."

"So I started to shout at the snake, and I still don't understand how or why, but the snake responded at my shouts of leaving my friends alone." Said Harry as he looked at his hands who were in his lap. "What Harry forgets to mention is that when he started to shout, the students and myself could only hear some hissing. The hissing came from his mouth, so while Harry was telling the snake of, all we could hear was hissing between Harry and the snake. I ended that class there and then and have researched it while I was in the library. Harry's snake talk is called Parsletongue." Said Alex, as he looked at Harry who was now sporting very nice shade of red.

"Harry, it's not bad that you have this ability. It can become a source of power for you, and you've used it for the protection of your friends. While they may see it in Britain a sigh that they are speaking to a dark wizard, we here see it as an ability that can be used for good." Said Evelyn as she had joined the group and took Harry in her arms. Harry relaxed and with a wave of her hand, Evelyn banished the rooster.  
"Professors, I believe it's past visiting time. Please leave now and we can talk more later" Said Evelyn. The professors all nodded and left the hospital wing. Evelyn looked at the young child in her arms. It seemed the Harry had fallen asleep, and she slowly placed his head on the pillow of the hospital bed. "Sweet dreams, Harry." She said softly, before she made her way back to her own room and her precious Fabian.

* * *

_**May 27**__**th**__**1993**_

Harry burst into the office of the headmistress, holding his hand against his scar. "Professor, he has taken her. Please save her before it's to late" Harry shouted as he looked at the headmistress with real fear in his eyes. "Who has taken who, Harry?" "Tom, he has taken Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Please Professor. He's going to kill her and use her soul to restore his own" Said Harry, as he stated to sway. Letting him sit down in a chair, Alexandra waved her wand and several patroni shot away, searching for their targets.  
"So you have found out where this Ginny is?" She asked, as her brother stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Yes. She's at Hogwarts in the chamber of secrets. I know that Hedwig can bring us there" Said Harry as he relaxed from the pain numbing charm that Alex had applied on his scar.

"Alex, get the plan rolling. Get Auror team Raven with you and start preparing." Said Alexandra. Harry didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. Harry knew that they had very little time. So calling Hedwig, Harry jumped up and grabbed his phoenix by the tail feathers.  
A movement came from his right side and as Harry projected where he wanted to go to Hedwig he felt a cold hand surrounding his. Gabriella must have been going with him. To save this Ginny girl.  
Flame traveling several hundred miles to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry could only hope that they were not to late.

Harry felt solid ground under his feet, and let go of Hedwig, who flamed away as soon as she had dropped of her cargo. Harry barely heard Deputy Headmistress Gabriella Unguis calling him, as he looked around. He was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in the darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.  
Harry barely noticed the rest of the teachers arriving via phoenix fire as he slowly made his way forward. Taking his wand from his holster on his arm, Harry cast Lumos. As he looked around, Harry could not shake the feeling that there was something very sinister at work here. Moving around, Harry saw a small body lying in front of a very ugly man, completely still. "No" whispered Harry, as he moved faster.

Harry kneeled before the small body and looked in it's face. Pale, her freckles standing out like candles on a cake, her hair red surrounding her face, her breath barely to hear. "Ginny, please don't go. Wake up. I know you can" Said Harry as he tried to wake Ginny while shaking her shoulders. Her head only moved from one cide to the other, without her ever waking. "She won't wake" Said a voice, and as Harry stood, a boy came from a dark corner.  
"You, I've seen you in my dreams. You are the one responsible for Ginny's condition." Said Harry as he pointed his wand at the boy. The boy was not yet physical, as there seemed to be a shimmer around the edges.

"How would you know what I did to little Ginny?" asked the boy curious. Harry only pointed to his scar on his head with his free hand, while keeping his wand trained at the young boy. "So you are the Harry Potter young Ginny has been writing about. That you are some sort of knight in shining armor and all that rubbish." "Well, I don't know about a knight. But I'm here now and for about nine months did I got visions of what you did to Ginny." Said Harry as he looked at the body in front of the ugly statue of the man. As Harry looked at Ginny's body, the boy suddenly knocked his wand out of his hand.  
"He, Give that back." Said Harry, pointing at the wand that was in his hand seconds ago.

"You won't need it anymore Harry Potter as I will be the one to kill you." said the boy.  
"Can I at least get your name before you are going to kill me?" Asked Harry. He kept the fear out of his voice, but he could not help being a bit afraid.  
"Very well, My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Bit I am known to my friends as Lord Voldemort." The boy, Tom started to write with Harry's wand in the air. At first there stood TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, but with a wave of the wand, the letters switched and the new words said "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" You? You are Voldemort?" Asked Harry to Tom, as he slowly moved backwards.  
Harry was face to face with the most powerful dark wizard in the last two hundred years.

"Yes, But that doesn't matter now, as I'm going to kill you." Said Tom, before he turned around at started to hiss words to the statue, and from the mouth, there seemed be a hole. Harry heard the hissing from the large snake, but the moment that it's head was out of the mouth of the statue the whole chamber was suddenly full of roosters who all started to crow. The basilisk started to shake it's head, keeping his eyes closed as it tried to retreat. Before he could do so, two flashes of fire appeared on each side of the basilisk and both Hedwig and Florida started to pick at the closed eyes.  
Harry and Tom looked on, as the eyes of the Basilisk were plucked out by the phoenixes. With the roosters crowing, and the phoenixes working on the eyes, Harry gave Tom a punch in his stomach and removed his wand from the falling boy. "See ya next time, Tom" Said Harry before he used a blasting curse at Tom, who flew away against the wall.

The roosters were doing their work, Harry looked on at the entrance and saw several teachers there, all holding their wand. Ready for battle.  
As Harry started to walk to the young girl, He was pushed in his back and fell on Ginny, the moment that the basilisk fell forward, dead by all the roosters crowing. "NO" shouted Harry, and as he held his arms in front of him Harry saw that a third phoenix flew past him and landed something heavy in his hands. Harry grasped the sword that fell in his hands and as the Basilisk fell, drove the sword straight into the creature's brain. Killing it for sure.  
"Auw" Said Harry, as one of the longer fangs of the Basilisk pierced his arm. Slowly Harry removed the fang that pierced him and crawled from under the basilisk.

"Here lies Harry Potter, who so unwisely challenged the dark lord." Harry heard Tom say. Harry's vision started to blur. "Just like this stupid girl who wrote in my diary, you to will die" 'The diary' Thought Harry. With his last strength, Harry removed the diary from Ginny's body and looked at Tom. Holding the fang as a dagger above the diary, Harry looked up at Tom's face.  
"If I have to die, then so will you" said Harry as he stabbed the diary. Before his eyes, Tom started to dissolve, until there was nothing left of him, except the echo's of him screaming.  
Harry fell on his back, he life leaving him. opening his eyes one last time, he could see three figures looking down at him. He could somehow see Hedwig and Florida looking at him. The third phoenix looked at him, and Harry smiled. Feeling at peace, Harry closed his eyes, never seeing the Phoenixes crying on the wound that the Basilisk fang had made.

An hour later, A tearfully re-union was underway as Ginny Weasley was flamed from the chamber of secrets to the deputy headmistress office by Florida, and re-united with her father and mother. With her was a vial with inside a swirling strain of memories, telling everyone what had really happened. The chamber of secrets itself was empty, with exception of a Basilisk skeleton that was stripped bare of anything useful. 


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny Weasley lay in her bed at the Burrow. After her mother had taken her to the hospital wing for a full check-up, Ginny was transported through the floo to her home and placed in her bed, where her mother looked at her. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears that slowly ran over her face. "Ohw Ginny. Please don't think about it" said her mother, as she tried to tell herself that her precious little girl was lying here safe and sound. Molly knew better. Ginny might have been fine physically, but mentally she was a mess. She had told her mother that every time she closed her eyes, she saw Tom standing above her. Taunting her, telling lies to her and slowly sucking out her soul. The only reason that Ginny was not dead, was the fact that Harry Potter had saved his girl, who was being watched by a witch she had seen only once before. Alexandra Summers

This 'Alexandra Summers' person watched as Harry Potter of all people walked into the mythical chamber of secrets. Then she saw the short battle between Tom and Harry and as the Basilisk came out of her hole, how 'Alexandra' and a bunch of other people' started to transfigure roosters, that started to crow. Then the two phoenixes that clawed and pecked at the giant snake's eyes. As Ginny's tears fell on her pillow, Molly heard the floo spitting out some people.  
Casting a calming charm on Ginny, she left the young witch alone in her room while she made her way downstairs. She was surprised that she saw Albus Dumbledore looking old, beside her husband. "Arthur, why are you and Albus here?" Molly asked as she sat down at the table of the Burrow.

Arthur gave Molly a scroll of parchment, with a broken seal. The seal was the coat of arms of Hogwarts. Only official documents held this type of seal, as the only ones who could use it was the board of governors of Hogwarts. Molly looked at the scroll and started to read it.

* * *

_To the parents of Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_We, the board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have met with each other and have come to the decision that despite no permanent injuries or deaths, the student population was exposed to a dangerous magical beast._

_While under influence of a diary that can not be re-examined, we have come to the conclusion that Ginevra Molly Weasley, although unknowingly released said magical beast upon the population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Although we are within our rights to press charges against said student, charges that would have lifetime consequences and possible imprisonment, we have opted for a more acceptable solution. You are hereby informed that, despite the protest of the headmaster and deputy headmistress, Ginevra Molly Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry forthwith._

_Hoping to have informed you enough._  
_Suzanna Banks, secretary for the board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

Molly Weasley laid down the letter. Sitting there, in her chair she let out a long puff of breath before she looked up again. "Why? Why did they do this?" Asked Molly, her voice very soft, almost hoping that her sons had sent a joke product. Ginny Expelled from Hogwarts? The most prestigious institute to learn magic. Her daughter, her baby, her hope for the future. It was all gone.  
"The board believed that while Ginny was not acting out of her free will, she did possessed a very real threat to the students. To prevent such threats in the future, the board voted to have her removed from the school." said Dumbledore.

"So what happens now?" Asked Arthur. His face was white as chalk. His darling daughter was expelled from Hogwarts, and the only alternative was an other school, or home teaching Ginny. Both Molly and Arthur didn't have any time for that. "Thank you Albus" said Molly as she looked at the headmaster. "I'm sure you have done everything in your power to prevent this from happening" Albus nodded. He had done much to prevent the expulsion of Ginny Weasley. She was a powerful witch and would have been useful for his plans. Now Ginny could be a weakness in his plans. A weakness that he didn't want to. "Molly, Arthur. I'll be in contact soon. Maybe I can be of some meaning for your daughter" said Albus as he threw some floo powder in the floo and left with a cry of "Hogwarts, headmasters office"

As the morning went on at the Burrow, Ginny Weasley fell into a depression. Nothing that she liked before could cheer her up now.  
Molly could see her daughter waste away before her eyes. Before Hogwarts, Ginny would love to fly, chase the gnomes out of the garden, of swim in the pond. Now after Hogwarts Ginny would sit in the garden, looking at the small flame she had made. Ginny also refused to eat, saying that her mother didn't need to waste food for a soulless body like her. As the days went on and on Ginny's condition went from poor to bad and to worse. She didn't have enough energy to get out of bed, and her monthlies that had started at Hogwarts vanished. It was like the body wanted to die, just like Ginny had almost died.

Molly couldn't take it any more. So she did something what she normally didn't do. She went to the attic and chased away the ghoul. Looking around and pointing her wand at a corner, she cast first a detection charm. Getting a positive reaction, Molly then cast a finite charm, and before her in the corner a box appeared. Taking the box downstairs to the kitchen, Molly sat down and opened the box. The file about Pacific Academy was still there, as was the letter and the red feather. Molly sighed in relief. Perhaps these people could help her little girl. Opening the folded letter, Molly started to read

* * *

_Mrs. Weasley.  
If, in any case you do require our help, or want to place your daughter at our school then do the following.  
Hold the red feather to your lips and call out our schools name.  
We will be there within ten minutes to aid you and to answer any questions you might have.  
Sincerely, Alexandra Summers. Headmistress of Pacific Academy._

* * *

Molly placed the letter back in the box and picked up the red feather. Holding it closely to her mouth she whispered "Pacific Academy"  
Looking around, Molly hoped that the headmistress would re-appear the second she said the words.  
When you are waiting for something, It can feel an eternity. That was what Molly was experiencing. Every minute seemed to go by like a day. Finally she was shocked to hear a knock on the door, and with speed she didn't know she had, she moved to the door. Opening it, she saw headmistress Summers with her phoenix on her shoulder and her brother Professor Summers.  
"Mrs. Weasley, we got your call. Let's sit down and tell us what happened" Said Alexandra as she stepped inside.

"Yes, yes." Said Molly, as she made some tea and sat down. She started with the story that some powerful artefact had taken possession of Ginny throughout the year and had led her a few days ago to the chamber of secrets to be sacrificed in part of a ritual to restore a young boy's body.  
Then she told both teachers about how Ginny was reacting to the experience. "She hasn't eaten in over ten day's and I don't know what to do" Said Molly as she shot a pleading look at Alexandra. "Please, for my baby. You must help her."  
Alexandra was deep in her thoughts. There was a chance that the young girl could die, even with their interference. But on the other hand, If Ginny Weasley and her mother could be persuaded to let Ginny attend Pacific, then they could help her and keep an eye on her.

"Where is she now?" Asked Alex, and Molly only pointed to the door to the backyard of the Burrow where she had placed Ginny for some fresh air. Without a word, Alex stood up and moved outside. His black and red robes moving in the powerful winds he was making as he walked to a bench that looked out over the Burrow. He could see her, and although she had grown a bit, he could still see the young girl from years ago, shouting at her mother. "Hello Ginny" Alex said softly. Ginny's only reaction was to lift her head and then looked down again at the small flame. Alex studied the small flame. It brought some comfort to the young girl. Fetching from his pocket a potion, he handed it to Ginny. She didn't take it, but she looked at Alex with questionable eyes. "It's nothing more that a simple pepper-up potion with a cheering draught, Ginny. Why don't you take a sip and show me your power over fire?"

For the first time in a long time, Ginny's mouth grew into a smile. Slowly taking the potion, Ginny gulped it down and feeling the energy returning to her body she slowly stood. "Let's go" She said, her voice soft of the screams of her nightmare. Escorting Alex to her personal place, Ginny unleashed a few fireballs. They smashed into the stone wall, an Alex started clapping. "Well done Ginny, now how about this. Can you make your entire arm a blaze with flames?" Asked Alex. Ginny shook her head. "No" she said softly. "I don't know how"  
"That's okay. One step at the time." Said Alex as he looked Ginny over. She started to sway again, and Alex caught her in his powerful arms.  
Looking at Alex, Ginny tried to tell him to give her another sip of the potion. Alex complied and poured three more doses into the young girl.

* * *

Escorting her back to the Burrow, Alex hoped that Ginny could at least come to Pacific to forget her adventure. An oblivation was out of the question, it created to much stress on the memory segments of the brain among Witches and Wizards. Muggles had no problems like that, so using the oblivation spell on a muggle was not that bad. As Alex and Ginny walked into the kitchen, Molly looked up from the table where she and Alexandra were filling in some documents.  
"Ginny" Molly said, and she stood up to give her girl a patented Molly Weasley hug. Her daughter was almost in reach, but Alex suddenly stood between her and Ginny. So, she gave the hug she meant for Ginny to Alex. "Ohw, Man, that's tight" Said Alex as he tried to get loose from Molly's hug. "What did I tell you Alex, never come between a mother and their children" Said Alexandra as she sipped some tea.

Molly, finding out that she was hugging a grown up man, let Alex go, before she looked at him. "So Sorry, but I just needed to hug my baby and well... You got in the way." She wanted to say more, but Alex waived that away. "Ma'am, you can make it up to me for a cup of some hot Choco. I'm having a craving at the moment for that stuff." Molly blushed a bit, before she started to make a large cup of Choco for the professor. "Mum, can I have some to?" Asked Ginny softly. Molly's eyes watered and she nodded. A few moments later, two large cups of hot Choco were standing before the professor and her daughter.

"Ginny" Alexandra said to the young girl. Said girl looked at her with a chocolate must ache on her upper lip. "Your mother and I have come to an agreement. As your mother has told you, you have been expelled from Hogwarts, and therefore she agreed that we can offer you a place at Pacific Academy. Do you want to learn how to be a very powerful witch?" Asked Alexandra  
Ginny looked at her mother, and as she nodded, Ginny knew that this was no trick. "I would love to go" she said softly. "Then grab your stuff and let's be off" Alex said as he stood and helped Ginny Weasley pack her stuff for the journey of a lifetime.

* * *

**For those who want to whine about the grammar, you can all go to where the sun doesn't shine.  
I've decided to place it here for my own fun. And that's the way how I write.  
And for those who feel that 'combat scenes' are to short, If you can do it better, then show me...  
Until then. Shut up.****  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**AND now for something completely different.**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. This was not Pacific Academy, nor was this the Chamber of Secrets. He lay on a silver bed with red and black blankets that had some words placed upon it. 'Be my Guest.'  
"Ah you are awake." Harry heard a voice saying and looking from his position in the bed, Harry could see a slightly chubby man sitting behind a computer, if that flat things was the screen. Harry had known about computers for a time as Rowena was trying to fix one for her cousin.  
"Well, Harry. You are harder to pull out of the story that I thought you'd be." said the same chubby man.

"Where am I, and who are you?" asked Harry as he sat up, and found his glasses.  
"Well, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry? Asked the chubby man. Harry just nodded, as he had no Idea where he was. "You are in the real world, Harry. Where there is no such thing as magic, or Unicorns or fairies. You are in fact a figment of some lady's imagination, and that figment has begun to lead a life on it's own for many years. Because of the life you have led, other people who you have inspired to write, started to write their own stories with you and your friends and enemies as main characters. I am one of those writers, whose imagination you have tickled.  
My writers name is SimplyRV, and that's all you need to know."

Harry's head was spinning around. His life? An imaginary tale? A story book hero, for children to be told before their went to sleep. "Are you sure about that?" Asked Harry as he stepped out of the bed and took a chair and sat next to SimplyRV. RV nodded. "Yeah. Just like others around the world, I've been caught with the 'Potter virus'. I've written several stories and not all of them are a great success. The biggest success before was the one called 'Lucky Harry?'. You'd be getting a lot of cute girls and have some hot sex, before it all popped away in a dream."  
"Me? I'm only twelve. What could I do with that many girls?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, I could think of a few things to do with a girl or thirteen" Said RV, and Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Thirteen?" Harry asked, his voice raising a few octaves. "Yeah. But then, you were thirteen in that story." "I'm nearly thirteen now" shouted Harry. He couldn't imagine his life with thirteen girls all fighting for his attention, let alone having sex with those girls. "But that's not the reason why I brought you here, Harry" Said RV.  
Harry looked at him, RV wore simple jeans and a red shirt with black shoes. He had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that somehow seemed to sparkle a bit. "Oh? It isn't?" asked Harry.

"No" said RV, and Harry relaxed for a few moments. "What is it that you have brought me here for?" Asked Harry carefully. "The reason is to get a few things straight with my readers. You see, I've been writing the story Pacific Academy, and because of some people who have given a reaction to your adventure there, I have the feeling that I need to explain somethings to you." Harry looked at RV. 'This guy is writing a story of me at Pacific Academy?' Harry thought before he fell of his chair. "You okay, Harry?" Asked RV as he looked over the table and at Harry who was shaking his head. "Why me?" asked Harry as he regained his seat. "Who else is there to white about?" Asked RV, looking at Harry. "I don't know, somebody else?" Said Harry.

"Well, who would you want me to write about then?" Asked RV. "I can't simply change the titles of the books from Harry Potter and the blah blah blah to Ronald Weasley and the never ending table, or Ginny Wealsey and her little doll. Now, can I?" Asked RV angry as he looked in Harry's eyes.  
Harry turned his head to look away from RV's angry eyes. "I just don't see why people want to write about me. I'm not that special,"  
"And that's why people like to write about you, Harry. Because you are a special boy who wants to be normal, while a lot of us normal boys and girls (and that includes me) would love to learn some magical skills". Said RV gently as he lifted Harry's eyes up to look in his own eyes.

"You Harry, have achieved something most people could only dream of. You are born in the magical world, have defeated the most powerful dark wizard in many centuries, and lived afterwards to achieve your dream. How many of us are so brave, that they face evil and danger straight in the face and kick it's ass?" Asked RV as he saw a small tear running over Harry's face.

"Harry, in this story that I'm writing, I will be throwing a some bad things towards you, but I also throw some good things. Those good things will be friends for life, and the bad things will be beaten if you, your friends and your teachers work together." RV said before he looked at a clock o the wall. "Harry, it's almost time for me to sent you back. While you won't remember this meeting, know that You will survive everything that I'll be throwing at you". RV placed Harry back in his bed and closed his eyes, after removing his glasses.  
"Rest well, Harry Potter for your life will become difficult" Said RV before he waved his hand and Harry Potter vanished from his sight.

* * *

Harry Potter smelled the clean air coming out of the window. He had been here before, and instinctively knew where he was. His own bed in the hospital wing. "Harry, are you okay?" Asked Evelyn as she washed Harry's face with a wash cloth.  
"I will be, after a good rest" Said Harry softly as he closed his eyes. Evelyn looked at the young warrior before she returned to her young son. "Hello Fabian, dear" Evelyn said as she picked her son up and together left the hospital wing, to report to headmistress Alexandra Summers about Harry's status.

"I see" Said Alexandra as she and her brother listened to Evelyn about Harry. Alex looked at his sister. "Sis, do you really think it's best not to punish him for what happened at Hogwarts?" "Yes Alex, I believe that Harry has been punished enough." Said Alexandra and Alex let the matter rest. 'Yes, Harry has been punished enough' Alex thought. 'Being bitten by a Basilisk, and at the edge of death Harry was pulled back by three phoenixes crying over his Basilisk inflicted wound. That is punishment enough'.

* * *

Harry woke up the tenth day after the chamber experience well rested and dressed before he waved to Evelyn to leave the hospital wing and got to the Great Hall, where Harry started to eat. While he had been declared healthy, both Alan Richards and Evelyn had wanted Harry close for a few days of observation. "He Harry, back again under the living?" Asked Rowena as she passed Harry. Harry nodded and wanted to eat some apples when Rowena picked the apple from his hand. "He, why are you doing that?" Asked Harry as he looked at Rowena's face. "You still owe me something for saving your little pet Phoenix" said Rowena. Harry looked at her. "Yeah, and you want to cash in that promise?" Asked Harry. Rowena nodded. "I need some help with the new paddock for the new Pegasi that will be coming soon. I'd like your help with it"

Harry nodded, promising to help Rowena with the new paddock. Rowena smiled and gave Harry his apple back as she walked away. Harry smiled. If Rowena was several years younger, he might have to ask her on a date. If only... 

* * *

**And now back to the story.**

* * *

A Giant castle, shining in the sunlight. That was what Ginny Weasley and her mother saw first when they exited flame travel. Both redhead females looked on in wonder as the material seemed to reflect the sunlight, giving it the illusion that it was made of glass.  
"Come along now" Said Alex as he and his sister moved along. Ginny looked around, and saw a closed off field a few unicorns standing. One of the unicorns seemed to look at her, and while Ginny wanted to go pet the pretty horse, she followed her mother and the two professors to the castle and it's giant doors. Before they reached the doors, they opened by themselves and there exited a boy with unkempt black hair and glasses that held green eyes behind them. "Oh, Hello Professors" said the boy. "Ah, Harry. Off to help Rowena?" Asked Alex. "Yes, sir. She needed some help with the new paddock for the pegasi."

"Very well, Harry. Carry on" Said Alexandra and as Harry waved his hand, a small gust of wind blew through his hair. Both Ginny and Molly had looked at the boy's forehead, and had seen the lightning shaped scar. "Mum. That was Harry Potter" Said Ginny softly. Molly only seemed able to nod. Here at Pacific Academy was Harry Potter. Knowing not what to think about such a thing, Molly lead Ginny inside after the two professors. The doors closed and Ginny and Molly looked at the inside of the castle. Both had been at Hogwarts and somehow this castle seemed to give an aura of peace and protection, while it seemed to demand your best. "This way ladies" Said Alexandra, as she and her brother pointed to the great hall. Since the majority of the students were sent home for the holidays, only a few remained. Seeing some students waving, Alex waved back and motioned to them to come closer.

"Miss Weasley, Mrs Weasley. I'd like to introduce you to Jessy, Ashley and James del Santos. Their parents are diplomats of Spain for the magical united States, so while they are not at home, we agreed to watch over them until they return home." Said Alexandra, as she smiled at the little children. "Over there we have one of our older students" Said Alex, as he pointed to a older student with long pink hair. She was talking to an older man and it seemed that they were holding hands. Alex nudged Alexandra softly in the side. "I think that Remus is having a good time with Dora." Alexandra nodded and then introduced the Weasley's to Harry who came back inside.  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley,"

"How are you" Said Harry. He looked and sounded like he had seen a ghost. Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet. Ginny's old insecurities seemed to creep back up, and so did an old crush on Harry Potter. But now the REAL Harry Potter was standing right in front of her, and all she could do was remembering the chamber of secrets where she had been taken by Tom Riddle. Somehow she just knew that Harry Potter would come to save her, just like those stories she read when she was a very young girl. But in those stories the young girl was saved and had no bad experience from her ordeal. Ginny had her whole head full of the horrible things she did under the influence of Tom Riddle.  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny lifted her head and stepped forward. "Thank you Harry, for saving the life of this foolish girl" She said before she turned around and ran at high speed out the great hall and up the stairs.  
"I'll go get her" Said Harry as he stated to run after Ginny.

"Let me go" Shouted Molly as she was restrained by Alex. Alex shook his head and looked into her eyes. "She needs to learn that Harry Potter is just another boy, who might be important for her. He has known evil that has touched her. They are more alike than you would believe."  
Molly looked at the headmistress, who just nodded. "Why are you telling me this? What are you telling me?" Molly asked, as she was escorted to the staff table. Alex placed her in a chair and sat beside her,and Alexandra sat on her other side and removed a small book from her robes. "This is Harry's diary, one of several he has orders to keep updated. Why don't you read it, and if you have questions you can ask them" Said Alexandra as she handed the diary to Molly. Seeing no other option to get answers, Molly started to read the diary. The diary that Harry had written whenever he felt pain in his scar.

Ginny Weasley ran and ran, before she couldn't run no more. Exhausted, she fell and would have hurt herself is some strong, but gentle arms hadn't caught her. "What have we here?" Asked a soft musical voice as Ginny was turned around. Through her heavy eyes, Ginny could see a gentle face surrounded by blond silvery hair with blue eyes. Ginny kept looking at the blue eyes, never seeing a second face looking at her. When she felt a wet kiss on her left cheek she slowly looked that way and saw that she was looking at a baby boy of no older than two. The baby had short blond hair that seemed to darken a bit. The small child also had one brown eye, and the other was a blue eye. How odd.

"Evelyn, Fabian. So glad you got her, she was running away from the great hall." Said Harry as he came up the stairs. "Unca Hawwy" Fabian shouted, and crawled to Harry, who took Fabian up and placed him upon his arm. "Uncle?" Ginny asked weakly. Evelyn smiled at Ginny, her perfect white teeth almost blinding her.  
"Fabian is very attached to Harry and vice versa, so Harry has got the title of uncle for Fabian" Said Evelyn as she scooped Ginny up. "Come Harry, let's give the Doc a new test subject." And with those words, Ginny was carried away by this witch with silvery blonde hair who was followed by Harry who carried Fabian. "Unca Hawwy" Fabian cried as Harry held him up high. Harry smiled as he followed Evelyn to the hospital wing.

* * *

While Alexandra took Molly to the hospital wing to see her daughter, Alex moved to a secret door, somewhere in the castle. Slowly opening, he slipped in the room and closed the door behind him. "How is he?" Asked Alex to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. "He's very weak, but we detected no signs of degrading mental abilities." Said Perenelle as she sat on the edge of a large bed, that contained one person sleeping. Alex looked closely at the man. A gaunt, sunken face with yellowish teeth, hair that was to long, and looked unwashed while his skin looked like it was made of wax. Alex shook his head.  
After all this time, and al the evidence that they had presented to the British ministry, they still didn't place Sirius Black in a normal cell, but held him in a cell for mass murderers.

Alex took out of his pocket a piece of chocolate and started to chew on it. While several teachers had created a distraction at Hogwarts and the ministry, even going so far as dressing like death eaters, Alex and Auror group Raven overpowered the British aurors at the dock for the boat to Azkaban. They had all perfected their patronus forms and the moment that they reached the black island, several patroni shot forward, clearing the way for Alex and auror group Raven.

Hearing several prisoners cackling mad, Alex broke the doors to their cells and killed several of them. Including in his assault was the most dangerous witch in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange-Black was hit straight in the gut with a reducto curse form one of the aurors. She died seconds later, never feeling that Alex touched her face. 'Such a beauty, how shameful to end this way' Alex had mumbled before he made his way to the cell that contained Sirius Black. Several Dementors who were patrolling there came towards them, and casting their patronus again the auror group dispersed the dementors. That gave Alex enough time to break open the door to Sirius Blacks cell and to lift him up in fireman style.

Nodding to the auror group, Alex and raven group moved back before Alex stopped for one cell. While not a cell for mass murderers, the occupants still looked worse for wear. One had brown bushy hair and brown eyes, and the other had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Them to" Alex said to the aurors with him and two aurors picked the young girls up and carried them away from Azkaban. Handing over Sirius Black to an auror, Alex started to draw upon his magical reserves. At the moment that he felt he was burning up he released his magic with one spell and watched as the fire he had created made his way to Azkaban. For the first time in his life, Alex had created Fiendfyre.

Returning to the patient of his parents, Alex smiled. At least Sirius Black was safe.  
Then we went through the door and entered a door on the other side of the hall. There he entered, and closed the door softly. "Gabriella" Alex whispered, hoping not to disturb the young girls who were asleep. "Yes?" Asked the Deputy softly. "How are they?" Gabriella's fangs started to grow and her eyes turned red. Nodding to the vampire, Alex and the vampire exited the room before Alex could get a report.  
"The girls are weak from the Dementor presence. It seems that both girls protested against miss Weasley's expulsion and tried to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts. He then told them off and both girls went to look for the board of governor members. It seems that one of them, a certain mister Malfoy took great displeasure and somehow those girls were thrown in Azkaban without an explanation."

Alex took a couple of deep breaths. "Have we contacted their families yet?"Asked he to Gabriella.  
She nodded and Alex took a deep breath. "What are their names? And how old are they?  
Gabriella smiled. "The blond girl is 12 years old and called Luna Lovegood. The brunette is 13 years old and called Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Be honest, how did you like the piece between Harry and me?  
And what about the story?**


	27. Chapter 27

_To the parents of Hermione Granger,_  
_Pacific Academy, Bermuda Triangle._  
_Date: 6-17-1993_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger._

_My name is Alexander Summers and I hold the position of Faculty chief of Defence against the dark arts at Pacific Academy. I write this letter with a heavy heart, to inform you of your daughters relocation from Azkaban Prison to Pacific Academy. I have no Idea what has been told to you, and while we might have time to compare notes, now is NOT the time._

_As you know, your daughter is a very gifted witch, or a female magician to people who find the term 'witch' insulting. In the few days she has spent here in our castle, she has appeared to have a strong sence of independence, while she still looks to adults for guidance. She also believes that all adults in authority are right all the time, and that books hold only facts._

_Several days ago, a team of highly trained wizards and witches, hereby to be refered to as Aurors, and myself led a raid on Azkaban prison. After giving multiple parcels of evidence proving the contrary, The British ministry and it´s minsiter still refused to listen. Perhaps they are afraid that admitting their mistake will result in loss of votes, or such nonsense. We were there to retrieve a member of the British magical Noble houses who was framed for murder. We believe that he did not commit the crimes he is in prison for._

_In retrieving our target, we stumbled upon your daughter and a fried of her from school. Both girls believed that a student was expelled for no good reason and while they told this to their head of houses and the headmaster, they were ignored. Then they went to the board of Governor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they awoken one of the sleeping dragons heads. Hogwarts has a motto. Don´t tickle a sleeping dragon._

_It seems that Hermione and her friend did so, and the result was that the two girls were sent to prison, via backroom politics. Your daughter, who is awake again after a full day sleep, has requested that you both attend her side while I offer her and her friend a place at our school. For this, you are asked to come to Pacific Academy to talk with your daughter and help her make a decision of our offer._

_When you are both ready to go to Pacific Academy, please hold onto the red feather and name the item that Mrs. Granger got on her feet, when Hermione was four years old._

_Hoping to have informed you well,_

_Alexander Summers._  
_Defence against the dark arts Faculty chief._  
_Pacific Academy._

* * *

Alex sighed as he closed the envelope with the letter to Hermione Grangers parents, with one of Florida´s feathers in it. The poor bird was losing feathers faster that she could regrow them. Maybe he needed to ask Perenelle Flamel about the enchanting of the rings, for Florida´s sake.  
Tapping the envelope with his wand, he saw the envelope slowly vanishing, and looked over to the young girl who was talking with her best friend. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were both in the hospital wing, for both had some powerful but hard to control abilities. While Ginny got her fire power better under control, she was still in the bed in the hospital wing, for her powers had spiked to a previous unknown level. That made her dangerous to both herself, and others arround her.

Luna Lovegood was a class all on her own. She spoke of Nargels and Wrackspurts, and ideas that made her slightly 'Loony'. Alex spend the majority of his time in the Library, where he had seen Hermione working on her homework of History, while being directed by Remus Lupin on how to better write her essay's. The girl seemed to absorb knowledge like a spunge. If Alex didn't know better, he would have said that Hermione had a eidetic memory. Doctor Alan Richards had examined Hermione and his charms came up with a negative, so her being eiditic was a chance of one in one thousand. Finally finding what he needed, Alex started to read about wrackspurts and Nargels. It seemed that Luna Lovegood was able to see a sub-dimention to our own, with many unknown magical creatures. The very few people who could see them, like Luna, were often called nuts, crazy of plain stupid. The trait also was genetic, so exanimating Luna's DNA, Alan Richards, Alex and Alexandra Summers found the gene that made Luna seeing them.

Luna's power also created headaches for the young witch, but the trio hoped that with meditation, Luna's headaches would go away. Seeing Hermione Granger being escorted in to the hospital wing by Remus Lupin, Alan shook his head. Hermione Granger's psychological profile seemed to suggest that she wanted to be the best, to show the magical world that she, a lowly Muggleborn, could do everything that a 'proper' wizard or witch could do and maybe even better.

Setting Hermione in one of the beds in his wing, doctor Richards started to examine Hermione. First physical examinations and them magical ones. Hermione's magic had reacted bad at Azkaban, and if she was not treated properly, she could lose at least twenty percent of her total magical power when she reached seventeen, and twenty-five percent when she reached twenty-one. On the other side, Luna was examined by Evelyn while Harry entertained Fabian. Harry was one of the frequent visitors to the hospital wing. Not always hurt or needing some medical help, Evelyn asked Harry to come to the hospital wing whenever his school classes and homework was done, so he could play with Fabian.

* * *

Harry lay down to for the special ceremony that would help him to remove the soul piece from Voldemort from his head. Harry still was angry that nobody had done a thing against that this that was in his head. Hearing the stories from Ginny's parents, Harry figured that he was some kind of warhero to defeat their dark lord, and then, just like that they abandoned him. Their headmaster, Albus 'to many names' Dumbledore placed him with his mothers sister, spraying some cock-and-bull story to keep him there. Harry knew very well why he was placed there, in that place that was nothing but a prison for him. A prison for a young boy who was richer that the richest man in the world. A prison where he was beaten and starved so that he could see the great Albus Dumbledore as his savior. Harry knew that Dumbledore was many things, but he was no saviour.

Nodding to Ginny who was placed in the bed next to him, Harry relaxed and tried to do some meditation to slow his heart-rate. Harry and Ginny would undergo a old exorcist ritual from the Timbisha Shoshone Tribe. Harry would undergo the ritual to remove the soul piece of Voldemort from all those years ago, and Ginny would undergo it to purify her soul as it had been touched by such evil, that when the old Shaman heard of Ginny he demanded to perform the same ritual as he would do to Harry. "Relax Ginny" said Harry as he closed his eyes. "The professors have told everyone who is here that this is very delicate work, and mustn't be disturbed."  
"You're not making me very comfortable, Harry" said Ginny as she looked at the old man who had painted part of his face red. Ginny only knew that this man came from his own land somewhere in California.

Harry wanted to respond, but was cut of as the Shaman started to chant and perform several movements. Closing his eyes again, Harry started to listen to the beating of his heart. When Harry was alone, he could always concentrate on the heart-beat. But Harry felt something, something that distracted his focus on his heartbeat. There was a tugging sensation on his head, around the region where he knew was his scar. Somehow Harry knew that Ginny was not feeling okay, as he heard her whimpering.

* * *

Looking around, Alex was slowly working on his fingernails as he heard Harry and Ginny scream. From the Shaman, Alex had heard that any small movement, any small sound that could disrupt the ritual, could have disastrous consequences. The workings of the ritual had been passed from Shaman to Shaman for generations. The description that always was told was that a soul needs to remain in the body of it's host. When the ritual was preformed the soul would be placed into suspended animation, and the soul would be made visible via the words of the ritual. The how and why the soul would be visible was not always clear, but it brought a very unique view of a persons soul. As Harry and Ginny both lay moaning, for adding a pain potion would disrupt the ritual, their souls were floating above them. Ginny's soul was a bright red with some black colorations mixed into it. Harry's soul was silver of colour and had one large blob of black. Moving with slow speed, the Shaman chanted a different chant and seemed to collect the black spots form Ginny's soul, before he would move to Harry's larger black blob.

The black blob finally let go of Harry's silver soul and before the eyes of everyone, Harry's soul changed colour from a bright silver to a bright gold, with some white spots intermixing in it. Ginny's bright red hadn't changed colours much. Instead of a bright red, it was a bright red with diamond white spots intermixing in it.

The Shaman started to chant and touched their souls. He was about to sent them back to their bodies when Luna Lovegood sneezed. Once. That one sneeze brought the Shaman from his concentration and as he looked at Luna while giving her the evil eye, he didn't notice his hands who still touching the souls of Ginny and Harry moved towards each other. The souls followed the movement from the hands of the medicine man, and when the souls touched a bright light blinded everyone for a second. Looking after the bright light the teachers, Luna, Hermione, Doctor Richards and the Shaman all sucked in a breath, as both Harry's and Ginny's soul were connected, and seemed to intertwine. Trying slowly, the medicine man moved his arms from each other, and while the souls moved, there was a piece of Harry's golden soul now lodged into Ginny's soul, who had lost a piece of her red soul that was now inside Harry's golden soul.

Knowing he needed to read a lot on souls, the Shaman slowly returned the souls to where they belonged. Although Harry now had a piece of Ginny's soul inside of him, while Ginny had a piece of Harry's soul inside of her. "That was unexpected" Sail Alexandra as she had watched the ritual.  
The Shaman started to curse and shout in his own tongue, while pointing to Luna. The young girl looked at the old man and moved from her bed, until she was standing right before him. The sound of a hard slap echoed through the hospital wing as Luna massaged her hand that she used to slap the Shaman, who was now holding his right side of his face. "Don't even shout like that to me again, Sir. Or I'll show you how well I can open a dimensional port" Said Luna as she was growling.

"Okay, that was interesting. But can someone tell me what happened to Harry and Ginny?" Asked Arthur as he looked to his little girl on the bed.  
"I don't know, but I know that the magical library of congress will hold an answer" said Alan Richards as he was making sure that Harry and Ginny had no strange side effects from the ritual.

"Miss Granger, how about we use your amazing learning ability and utilise it, by researching this accident" Said Remus as he placed some papers in his jacket and collected Hermione from her bed.  
Both stepped out of the hospital wing and made their way to the floo where they left for the library of magical congress.


	28. Chapter 28

Professor Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger returned from the magical library with seven books that contained all known information about souls. Nodding to the young but very smart girl, Remus escorted her to the hospital wing, before a portrait told him to bring miss Granger to the office of the headmistress. Bowing to the portrait, Remus took the young girl by the hand and brought her to the headmistress office. "Enter" Said Alexandra as Remus had knocked on her door. Remus opened the door and saw that beside Alex and Alexandra Summers, there were two people he didn't know. Hermione knew them and as she let go of Remus's hand she ran towards her parents and jumped in her mothers arms, who surrounded her and almost suffocated her. "Hermione, my baby" Said Emma Granger as she set her daughter down on the floor, where she was picked up again by her father, Dominic.

"Headmistress, if you don't need me anymore, I've got some research to do" Said Remus. Alexandra nodded and Remus left the office, closing the door.  
"Doctors Granger, please sit down again. Hermione, take a seat" Said Alexandra as Alex drew another chair for Hermione to sit on. "Hermione, your parents are very worried about your stay in Azkaban Prison. Can you explain to them why you were sent there together with Miss Lovegood?"  
So Hermione started to explain the whole story of how she and Luna found out that Ginny was being possessed by some magical artefact, how the teachers wouldn't listen and how deep the corruption was for them to be thrown in Azkaban Prison for no reason what so-ever, except for ringing the bell.  
"I don't want you back to that school again Hermione" Said her father as he looked at his daughter.

"Mister Granger. I would like to know what you plan to do next?" Asked Alex. Alex had been silent for the entire time and that he was now speaking shocked the Granger family. "Well, I was planning on pulling her out of Hogwarts and placing her back in a normal school." Said Mister Granger, while he looked at Hermione. "Then I would hunt down the freaks who threw here and her friend in jail and shoot them with this." He held up a muggle pistol, before he placed it back in his jacket.  
"I see, and how were you going to accomplish this?" asked Alex, while he kept his hand around his wand. "Because I can see only one outcome with your plan. You will fail and the wizarding world will use this to attack any muggleborn witch or wizard alive. If you continue this plan of yours, you will condemn all muggles and muggleborn students to death."

"How can you be sure that I won't succeed?" Asked Dominic as he stood up from his chair. He tried to move but failed as his arms and legs seemed to resist moving and he was levitated four feet from the ground. "That's because one muggle, cannot defeat one witch or wizard" Said Alex, as he removed the levitation charm and body bind charm from Dominic Granger.  
"That was very weird" said Dominic, as he tried and succeeded to move his arms again. Hermione had looked at Alex as he silently had cast the two charms on her father. "Could I do that to sir?" Asked Hermione to Alex. "Do what?" Alex asked, not understanding what Hermione meant.  
"Silent magic, sir. I've read about it in the library of Hogwarts and it's been told that powerful witches and wizards can achieve that."

"Yes, if you stay at Pacific Academy, you can learn to use silent magic." Said Alexandra as she placed a few papers in front of Hermione's parents. "These are the papers that you are accepting that Hermione Granger will attend Pacific Academy." Hermione looked at her parents with her big brown eyes, pleading her parents to accept this chance. "But Hermione, what about Hogwarts?" Asked her father as he and his wife started to read the contract.  
"I don't have many friends there, and after being tossed in prison for speaking my mind, I don't want to attend that school anymore. I like it here much better, to be honest. My two best friends are here and from what I have read, the classes are much more challenging. Please Mum, Dad." Hermione was really laying it on, and her cute puppy dog eyes look was hard to ignore.

* * *

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were sitting in chairs opposite each other. Both had a hard time of adjusting to the newly found connection between them. "You are giving me a headache Ginny" Said Harry as he rubbed his head. "Like you are one to talk. I'm having terrible stomach pain" Said Ginny.  
Evelyn looked at both the children, while Mrs. Weasley was getting some food for her daughter and for Harry. Sighing, Evelyn sat on the bed and looked at both the children. "What is it, Eve?" Asked Harry. He really didn't want to talk with Evelyn now, for he somehow knew she would be asked hard questions that would give him even more headaches.  
"Harry, can you tell me how you feel, beside the headache?" Asked Evelyn, worry clearly shown on her face.

"Like a part of me is whole, since that piece of Voldemort's soul is out of me, but beside the headache, it feels like my magic is wonky. I've tried to levitate that chair and it shot upwards towards the ceiling. Now it's staying there, and I can't reverse it. Plus, Ginny seems to be worming her way through my head like a snake." Said Harry as he rubbed his head. The piece of Voldemort's soul might have been removed, but now a piece of Ginny's soul was in it's place. "And you Ginny? How do you feel?" Asked Evelyn, hoping that Ginny would feel better.  
"I don't really know. I know that I have some stomach pains, but I think I'm good. There is also that strange thing that I get stuff inside my head that I didn't know before. Like words and equations and stuff."

"Well, I don't know what happened exactly, but professor Lupin is clearing it up now. He'll be here soon to tell us what has happened." Said Evelyn as Molly Weasley entered with two big plates filled with food. "What we know is that Luna sneezed, and that broke the concentration of the Shaman" Said Molly Weasley, while she looked with angry eyes at the closed of curtain where Luna was sleeping after hearing the news of her father's death at the hands of 'terrorists'. "Mum, you can't blame Luna for sneezing." Said Ginny while she looked her mother in the eyes.  
"Maybe not, but the headmistress should have removed any possible distraction before she could let that Shaman preform that ritual." Said Molly as she handed both Harry and Ginny a plate.

"And so you would disrupt the Prophesy made several years ago" Said a voice from the end of the Hospital wing. Harry smiled, as he had sensed her presence. "Who is there?" Molly's voice rang through the hospital wing, pointing her wand around her. A lone figure, female by the shapes of her body, moved from the shadows and looked right into Molly's eyes. Molly was petrified of fear, for here stood one of the great vampires of the last one thousand years.  
"Hello Deputy Headmistress" Said Harry as he waved his hand to the vampire. His other hand still held the plate with food, and as Harry looked at Ginny, he saw that she was slowly relaxing.

Gabriella walked passed Molly and looked into Harry's eyes. "The connection is there, but we need to proceed without delay. Give me your hand" Harry obeyed the order from Gabriella and as Ginny slowly gave her hand and placed it in the hand of the vampire, Gabriella both bit very gently in their wrist, just enough to draw blood. As both children's wrists were pierced, Gabriella placed their open wounds upon each other and used a binding charm to bind their arms together. "Excuse me, ma'am. What are you doing?" Asked Harry. Gabriella watched with interest as the binding charm took hold of both Harry's and Ginny's wrist.

"Harry and Ginny. Years ago a prophesy was told by the seer in the southern tower, Maria of the eyes. She told a prophesy that went like this."

* * *

**_Child of wind and child of fire, both separated from each other.  
Apart they face only defeat, but bonded, fate will see them cheat.  
For wind and fire will set us free, for defeating the great three._**

_**Fear of death, leader of light and taker of cash  
repent now, or see your life on earth to ash.**_

* * *

As Harry and Ginny listened to the prophesy, the bindings around their hands drew them together and they were lifted from their beds, and floated between the two beds in. Molly looked on, her fear of the vampire forgotten for the moment. Her fear now lay with her only daughter, who was floating above the beds in the hospital wing. Through the light that both children started to give, she could see Ginny and Harry's hands were no longer bleeding, but still clasped together.  
In the end, both Ginny and Harry fell on the beds that had been magical connected together and both fell asleep with a very content smile.

Gabriella stood in front of the headmistress office and entered said room. The office was quite crowded, with every staff member there.  
"I have good news and bad news." Said Gabriella. "The good news is that both students are resting and adjusting to the bond that was made." A small cheer came up from the teachers, before Gabriella held up her hand. "The bad news is that both miss Weasley's parents are very against the idea of the couple bonding. They demanded that we undo the bonding, and that Ginny Weasley is returning with them to Britain so she can attend Beauxbatons."

The look on the faces of the staff was one of shock. "Are you sure that we can't wipe their memories of the last few days?" Asked Remus who held onto a large book. "No, They are to deep into this, and when we tell them that both students will be active with discovering and training their full potential, I fear that they will do very foolish things." said Gabriella as she looked at the headmistress.  
"Then what will we do? I refuse to cast an Obliviation on Ginny's parents" Said Alan Richards. He had been in talk with Mr. Weasley when ever he had the time and enjoyed himself enormously.  
Mrs. Weasley was harder to talk to, as she was always questioning his treatment of his students. She even disrupted an examination from Luna that Evelyn was conducting, and caught the young witch naked. She didn't even apologise to Luna.

"From when I was still in Britain with the Order of the Phoenix, she didn't do very much, except making breakfast, lunch and dinner." Said Remus. "She somehow changed after the death of her older brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. She became more protective of those she considers 'her' children. And now that Mister Lovegood is dead by 'extremists', Molly feels that she needs to protect any child that has lost a parent. At the moment that includes Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and some other students who are here full time."  
Remus wanted to say more, but was cut off as some shouting was heard from the hallway.

"I don't care what you want woman, I am an adult and I decide what to wear or not to wear. And what you demand is totally of of the question."  
The door was pulled open and Samantha Hardrock stood in the door opening. She was dressed in a very small bikini. "Headmistress, this red headed woman orders us around, and demands that we be dressed like this" She handed out a photo, where there was a woman dressed in a full bathing suit from the begin of the nineteen hundreds. "Thank you Samantha. I'll talk with her. If you'll excuse me?" Asked Alexandra as she left het office.


	29. Chapter 29

Alexandra Summers took Molly Weasley to one of the empty classrooms where she went head to head with the stubborn woman. In the end, Molly agreed to let the students do what they wanted to do when it was their own time. Molly didn't like that choice, but it was that, or obliviation from her life with Ginny. Molly was still angry and tried several times to tell children what to do and what to wear. One of those students was Samantha Hardrock, and after the third time that she complained about what Samantha was supposed to wear, The young girl burned the photo of the supposed 'proper' outfit. Molly went ballistic and charged at Samantha. The young girl was strong enough to counter the punches Molly used to hit her.  
Samantha used only deflective moves, as she knew that her enhanced strength would harm Molly more than Molly would harm her.

"Molly Weasley. What the FUCK are you thinking" Roared Alexandra as she came to the fight between Molly and Samantha. Gabrielle, one of Samantha's friends had called the headmistress and with fury in her eyes Alexandra had moved from a potential acceptance from a new student to teach Molly Weasley the lesson of the day. DON'T FUCK WITH ALEXANDRA SUMMERS. In the end, Molly Weasley was placed in the hospital wing, with no less than seventeen broken bones, that would have to heal part muggle way. Even with Skelegro, her bones wouldn't repair fast enough. It was also dangerous to add more than two doses of the potion, as it had a high chance to be addictive.

"I just don't see why she needs to do such things." Said Ginny as she and Harry walked around the castle. Her mother had made her life harder than ever. She demanded that Ginny would return with her to Britain, so she could go to Beauxbatons or she could follow a special course that was made by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. His name brought several students and teachers to the boiling point. It was discovered that Dumbledore had been returned to his place at the wizangamot as head of the assembly.  
They also found evidence that he was using Hogwarts funds for his own uses, and that he tried to restart the triwizard tournament. He even had the guts to call upon Remus Lupin, offering him better salary and the position of defence against the dark arts. The letter was heavily charmed and included a subliminal curse, a port-key charm and a locator charm. It also made Dumbledore's words more convincing. Yes, Dumbledore had made a few enemies at Pacific Academy.

"Ginny. I need you to meet someone" Harry said as they walked passed a window. "Hedwig" Harry called and from the window a white bird appeared and landed on Harry's shoulders.  
"Ginny, I would like you to meet Hedwig. Hedwig, this is Ginny." Said Harry as he looked at the sight of Ginny looking at Hedwig.

"What is she?" Ginny asked softly. She slowly moved her hands forward and started to pet Hedwig, who enjoyed the sensation. "Hedwig is a phoenix. She has bonded to me when I was seven, and when she began to grow, her feathers started to change colour. From Red to White. It seems that when she bonded with me, she accepted part of my elemental powers and instead of a normal red coat, she began to get white, to signify her bond to me as my elemental power is that over the wind and air.

"Wow" Said Ginny, still stroking Hedwig's feathers. "So you are a wizard of the light?" Asked Ginny. Harry started to laugh, and that made Ginny angry enough to kick Harry's shins. "OUW" Yelled Harry as he started to hop around on one foot to hold his other close to his body. "Why did you kick me like that?"  
"It's because you started to laugh at me" Said Ginny, still angry looking at Harry.

"Chill down, Ginny. I wasn't laughing because of you. I was laughing at the idea that a wizard with a phoenix is always a light sided wizard. The real reason that Phoenixes have bonded with wizards is because A: Those wizards have a part to play in certain times, and B: A phoenix can only bond with a witch or wizard who had enough power to share some of it's power. If you take Dumbledore for example. He did many great things in the past and it was in the past that Dumbledore was powerful enough to bond with his phoenix. Now he is Phoenix-less, as the Phoenix who was bonded with him is sitting there in the tree of remembrance" Said Harry, while he pointed to the lonely tree. Ginny looked outside and she could see the red coat of the Phoenix sitting there.

"Why is that Phoenix sitting there?" Asked Ginny as she and Harry started to walk again. Harry took a deep breath. "The tree of remembrance is the only tree that survived the trip from the schools pervious location to it's current one. A person or animal who had a lot of memories cannot always remembering all of them. The tree there has got a special touch. If you touch the tree, you'll experience something like a penceive. The memories of your past play out in front of you, and you can see if you made any wrong mistakes and where you made them." Said Harry as they looked in the great hall. The tournament was again underway this year and both Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Professor Lupin dueling against an auror.  
"Professor? Why is Professor Lupin dueling?" Asked Harry to professor Estill.

"Well, there was a challenge. Some aurors thought that they could beat Remus alone and Remus accepted. This is the fourth auror that he is fighting." She pointed to a few chairs where Harry and Ginny could see a few aurors who were being patched up by Alan Richards. "Uncle Remus did that?" Asked Harry surprised. Martina Estill nodded. "Yep, and the last auror that gotten beaten by him was injured enough that he needed to make a trip to the hospital. Remus is truly in form today" She said as she looked at the duel. Remus was clearly in form and soon had the auror disarmed, stunned and bound.  
The applause was loud, and Remus bowed before he noticed Harry. Waving at Harry, Remus jumped from the dueling stage. "Harry, Ginny. How nice to see you again." Said Remus, as he wiped his forehead with a towel that was handed over to him by his girlfriend, Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks.

"Hey Dora" Said Harry as he shook Dora's hand. "Hello Harry. Nice to see you again" Said Dora. "Harry who is this?" Asked Ginny who stood behind Harry. Ever since the experience with the Diary, Ginny was a bit unsure about meeting new people. Especially people who seemed very 'friendly'. "Ginny, I would like to introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks" Said Harry, and before he even knew it, Harry was lifted up by his shirt and was brought face to face with Tonks furious eyes. "DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA" Tonks shouted, what brought a laugh from the other people who had seen Remus duel. Dropping Harry again on his feet, Dora gave a hand to Ginny. "I prefer the name Tonks, or if you are a good friend of mine, Dora."

Ginny shook Tonks hand briefly, before she looked around again. Several wizards and witches were talking about the duels that were going around. "Hey Ginny, fancy a go?"Asked Harry, as he dragged Ginny to one of the dueling stages in the great hall. "No" Said Ginny as she reached a stage. "No? Why not?" Asked Harry. "Because I don't know any spells that I could use in a duel. I only know some joke spells from my brothers, who taught me that I needed to run if I ever got into trouble." said Ginny, her eyes filling again with tears. "And those spells couldn't even protect me." She cried, her tears falling like little raindrops on her face. Harry hugged Ginny and together they went to one of the teachers. "Professor Summers, could you do us a favor?" Asked Harry as he still held the crying redheaded girl close.

"And what favor is that, Harry?" Asked the defence professor. "Could you show Ginny here a few spells that she can cast with a high chance of distracting her opponent so that she can run away?"  
"Mmm... Considering her past history, it would do her good to know some defensive spells." Said Alex Summers as he looked at Ginny Weasley, whose tears had dried up a little. "Very well, I'll teach some of the spells that she'll need. And you'll help with this Harry. It was after all your idea."

Harry nodded. "And of course miss Granger and Miss Lovegood to. They'll need to get a crash course in this stuff. I wonder if we can create some sort of memory orbs, where we place a copy of a memory of a class inside." Said Alex as he moved away with the two young children. "Perenelle, do you have a moment?" Alex asked his mother. Ginny saw a woman turning around, and Ginny looked shocked that she was looking at THE Perenelle Flamel. The wife of The famous alchemist NICOLAS FLAMEL. Alex was talking with his mother about the idea that had formed while he and Harry were talking.

"So you see mother, if we restrict ourselves to students who have special abilities, we'll be able to close the school in fourty years. With this idea that Harry and I created, we'll be able to create these basic orbes that, if touched download the basic knowledge in a persons head. For late students, or students who have problems with the basics, we can give this as an option." Explained Alex the idea to his mother.  
While Alex was talking to his 'mother' Hermione and Luna walked in with their hogwarts robes on. Both girls had transferred from Hogwarts to Pacific Academy and were both excited to begin their lessons. However, they still needed to preform a knowledge transfer from Harry to Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Although Ginny had been learing a lot from swimming in Harry's head and Harry had learned some things from swimming in Ginny's head.

"Hello, Harry" Said both Luna and Hermione. "Hello Hermione and Luna" said Harry back and Ginny waved from behind Harry. Both girls had gotten over the shock that Harry Potter was at Pacific Academy, and both girls felt it was like partly because of Harry and Ginny that they were here. If Ginny didn't write in that diary that she had found, then she wouldn't have released the basilisk on the students of Hogwarts. Ginny wouldn't have transferred to Pacific Academy, and getting both Hermione and Luna out of prison would also have never happened.

* * *

**Speaking about prison.**  
Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the minister of the Ministry of Magic, and his undersecretary, Deloris Umbridge were looking at the smolthering ruins of Askaban. Also in her function, Amelia Bones stood beside both ministry members, waving her wand.  
"I have detected that several spells were fired here. Some were at the prisoners inside the fortress and some were blasting curses to blow up doors and such. There are also faint traces of patronus charms in the area. That gives us a window of about a week that the fortress was breached."

Amelia shook her head. Who would cast so many spells at the prisoners and then at the end, to cover the entire fortress in flames with the fiendfyre spell.  
"Auror Shacklebolt, report" Anemia said. Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded and spoke in his deep voice. "Ma'am, we have found several bodies beneath the rubble. We have positively identified Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. We are missing two students that were transferred from Hogwarts to one of the lower cells. We also cannot account for the location of Sirius Black, as his body is never found."

Amelia paled slightly. If Fudge got word of this.. She looked around and Fudge and Umbridge were discussing how to solve this problem with the ministry coming out good in the papers.  
"Delores, sent a message to the Daily Prophet. Tell them that Sirius Black is on the loose, and that the ministry will do everything it can to arrest the left hand of he-who-must-not-be-named" Said Fudge. Delores was already gone before Amelia could even say a single word.

Both parties didn't know that at this moment, Sirius Black was enjoying the sun on the balcony in one of the rooms of the school Pacific Academy.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N. Okay, maybe Harry will sound a bit arrogant, but he isn't. He's just explaining something to the three girls, something important.**

* * *

"Okay class. Today we will practise the Carpe Retractum and the Glacius spell" said professor Martina Estill to her four students. It was a few days after the duelling tournament ended and with extra help from the teachers and some memory absorption sphere's, Ginny, Hermione and Luna stood ready with Harry to take the challenge. Harry was asked by the charms professor to help the new students.  
"You will soon enter through that door, where you'll meet other professors who have specific challenges for you all. Just do your best and good luck" Professor Estill moved out of the room where they were and looking at the others, Hermione opened the door towards their first challenge.  
She looked in the room and saw Professor Lupin standing there, holding a small letter.  
"Hello Professor, what is our challenge?" Asked Hermione as Harry, Luna and Ginny followed Hermione in the room.

"Hello children. I have a small letter with some instructions for you. You need to do this to the letter correctly to proceed. If you fail or don't know the answer, you can ask Harry to help you." Lupin gave them the small letter and left, closing the door where the students had just come through.  
"No offence Harry, but I'd rather do this on my own" Said Hermione. She failed to see the looks on Ginny's and Luna's face, as Hermione started to behave as she did at Hogwarts. Like she was the only one with the answer. "Very well, Princess, what does it say?" Asked Harry sarcastically.  
He had run the challenge at the end of his first year, and if he knew the professors well enough, then Hermione, Luna and Ginny would have to work together to decipher the code.

"Hermione, what does it say?" Asked Ginny after ten minutes waiting. "I can't read it" Hermione said, as she handed over the piece of paper to Ginny and Luna. Both girls looked at the paper and could only see symbols. Not one letter that they knew was written on it. "How are we going to finish this if we can't read what it says here?" Asked Luna. Harry finally started to laugh.  
"Amazing how simple minded you are, you have the basics of the first five years downloaded in your mind. What you do is access that knowledge, and you can read those words. But let me help you with it." Harry took the piece of paper and started to fold it so that it looked like a compass.  
"Now you can see that around us are four doors. The door where we came in from and three others. You place this on the floor and then you pull those levers from the wall" said Harry as he pointed at several levers.

"They're stuck" said Ginny as she and Luna tried to move one down. "Yeah. They are. Are you witches or what?" Asked Harry as he pulled his wand at another lever. "Carpe Retractum" Harry said and from his wand a fine silver green thread of magical energy shot towards the lever. It touched the lever and surrounding it like a rope that was wrapped around it. Pulling at his wand, Harry pulled the lever down. "See, piece of cake."  
Following Harry's example Ginny, Luna and Hermione all cast the seize and pull charm. Although Hermione needed only two attempts, Luna needed four attempts and Ginny only succeeded after Harry helped her with control of the spell.

The moment that all four levers were down, several blocks of rock fell on marked squares, before from several pipes water began to shoot out. "Come on" shouted Harry as he led the girls to the larger blocks. Climbing on top of them, Harry lifted Ginny, Hermione and Luna on the block. He then started to wait. The girls were slowly starting to panic, and Hermione looked at Harry who sat there looking at them. "Harry, what do we do now?" Asked Hermione, with true fear in her voice.  
"Well, the challenge was to use Carpe Retractum and Glacius. We already used one of the spells, maybe you can think of a way to use the other one?" Asked Harry while he looked straight back in Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked at the room, and seeing the pipes carrying the water she got an Idea. "Luna, Ginny cast Glacius on those pipes" Hermione said as she stood and cast her own Glacius charm on one of the pipelines.

"Oh, nice idea." Said Harry. "To bad that it won't work. Those pipes are charmed against the Glacius charm."  
"Now you tell us?" Shrieked Hermione as she looked Harry in the eyes. "Well, Yeah. It's funny to see three witches who have the basics of the first five years just downloaded in your mind mucking about, while I and the rest of the school just have to do the hard work and study." Said Harry as he looked back at Hermione. Hermione twisted around, ignoring Harry and looking for a way to prevent their robes from getting wet.  
"Harry, the pipes are charmed against the Glacius spell, right?" Asked Luna as she looked at the pipes that still were throwing water in the room. "Yes, they are." said Harry as he looked at the blonde girl. "Why do you ask.?"

Luna ignored Harry for the moment as she cast the freezing charm on the jet of water itself that came from the pipe. The water from the pipe froze, and for a moment Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost. "Of course. The pipes are charmed, but the water itself is not" She said, and together with Ginny casted the freezing charm on the jets of water.

"Well done, you bought a few minutes." Said Harry as he pointed at the pipe that Luna had frozen shut. The girls looked at the pipe, and could see small leaks forming, telling them that the frozen water was being thawed by the charms on the pipes. "But now we can think of a way to escape through the doors, or through that" Said Harry as he pointed upwards. The girls followed Harry's arm and saw a hole in the wall, two feet out of reach from them. "How are we going to get there?" Asked Ginny as she recast the freezing charm on the pipes to keep her feet dry. Luna also cast the freezing charm on the water that was already in the room, and the forming ice soon had four arrows pointing at each door. The piece of paper that Harry had placed on the ground now was frozen under the ice, but now the girls could somehow read what it said.

"_Place this on the floor, then use Carpe Retractum on the four levers. Then freeze the wet floor, and look for other directions. Be careful, do not forget the freezing charms."  
"_What? How can we read this?" Asked Hermione. "You know why. Above the water, that language is impossible to read, but under water you can read Atlantic runes." said Harry.  
"Atlantic runes?" Luna asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Under water or under clear ice, you can now read Atlantic Runes. That is one of the earlier and easier runes. The others are harder, and we are going to work on the Mayan Runes coming year. After that we'll work on Futhark runes and if we're lucky, we'll even work on Runes for wards before we sit our OWL's in two years."

"Two years?" Hermione asked. "You mean that you sit your OWL's at the end of you 7th year here?"  
"Yes, The international confederation gives the schools enough room so that they can set their own OWL's. The only rule that every school must follow is that a magical student must have completed their OWL's before they are 17 years of age. If you want to leave school after your OWL's, you are allowed. Only one of two students do that once every three years because they are scouted for the Quidditch teams in the USA." Said Harry as he opened one door. "So that means that I sit for my OWL's when I'm fourteen. And for Ginny and Luna that means that they sit them at thirteen, because of this bond thing that Ginny and I have. Luckily, Ginny and I have both a block placed on our bond, because we would drive each other mad." Said Harry and he dodged the spell that Ginny had thrown. "Harry, stand up and fight like a man" Shouted Ginny as she ran after Harry.

"So Miss Weasley, you want to fight Mister Potter? Do you think that is wise?" Asked a voice from the darkness that was inside the room. Ginny, Luna and Hermione all looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was definitely male, and had an accent from someplace that they didn't know.  
A wand ignited and by the light of the lumos charm on his wand, Professor De Bruin stepped forward. Ginny, Luna and Hermione all stepped back slightly, as they looked at the man. He was missing several hairs of his eyebrows, and he had some scars from burns on his face.

"A witch or wizard is always prepared for what is to come. Duelling a wizard or witch is no easy task, especially when your opponent is using magic to make copies of himself. Harry has the ability to make a few copies of himself, but that is not your task here" Said The professor as he stood still. He then lifted his arms, and the lights went on. Before them was a teen feel long and seven feet deep hole, crossing the entire room. On the other side, Harry stood waving at them. "Your challenge in this room is simple. You must get to Mister Potter. I'm not telling you how, you just have to. Enjoy" And with those words, the Professor walked through a door that they hadn't seen before.

"Well, are you going to get me, or what?" Asked Harry as he waved again.  
"I'll get you Harry" Ginny shouted as she pointed her wand and cast a stinging hex towards Harry. Harry didn't even dodge the hex, as when the hex passed over the hole, a magical barrier was shot up and broke the spell down. "Naught girl, Ginny."Harry taunted. "As you can see, there are several charms up here to protect me from any harm that you cause. Of course, you can use the Carpe Retractum on me, but that is not the challenge. Your challenge starts now." And Harry pushed a large red button, and several pieced of furniture fell into the deep hole.  
"You need to use both the charms we just used and the levitation charm for this obstacle. Good luck" Said Harry as he started to watch.

Hermione started to command Ginny and Luna to grab several pieces of furniture while she would freeze them together. As both younger girls listened Harry started to read some book he got from Professor Lupin about souls and soul bonds. Harry learned in the hour that the girls needed to get one of them across, that the souls of Ginny and him were now so connected with each other that breaking the bond between them would cause instant death. Harry somehow was not surprised about that. His whole life was just like that. Even without Hogwarts and Dumbledore, Harry still faced death. This time it was because Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley. She had returned home while she still was wearing crutches, simply refusing that she needed to stay in bed. Harry had heard from one of the headmistress contacts, that she contacted Dumbledore right away and had taken a third dose of Skele-gro, while she was told to NOT have that dose by Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, as she looked at him. "Yeah?" Asked Harry as he looked up from his book.  
Ginny stood there in front of him, but without Luna and Hermione. "Why are they still there?" Harry asked. Then he saw why. The bridge that they had been building was been broken in half. "How is that possible?" Asked Harry as he placed the book back in his robes.  
"The bindings between the desks there was not strong enough and Hermione is slowly reaching the end of her magical reserve." said Ginny as she pointed to the broken parts of the bridge.  
"Ginny, we're going to make the bridge together and then we'll get them across. For this one I need to teach you the summoning spell, Accio. Listen closely and practice the wand movements just like I do." said Harry and began to teach Ginny the summoning spell.

* * *

"Accio Hermione" Ginny shouted as she felt her magic flowing through the room. Ginny's summoning spell was a reaction on a situation where the bridge broke down into several items, and Hermione was just halfway across the bridge. The last several feet, Hermione flew through the air, and collided with Ginny. Harry looked at the two and seeing them both in okay conditions, he focused on Luna. "Luna, There" Harry yelled as he pointed at the side. Luna looked and saw the furniture floating away, under the floor. "Jump on them and get here" Yelled Harry as he stood near the edge. Luna swallowed, nodded and walked back until she hit the back wall. She turned around and ran with high speed towards the gap. She jumped, and would have fell down, if it wasn't for the hand that Harry had given her as he floated above the moving furniture. "How?" Luna asked, hew voice filled with wonder. Harry smiled and, while he held Luna close to him created a blast of wind that brought Luna and him back to the side where Hermione and Ginny were watching them with open eyes. Harry smiled and pressed his hand against a stone, that turned into a door. Harry opened the door and lead the other three in.

"Harry, what made you think to interrupt this challenge?" Asked Alexandra as she spotted the four students. Alan Richards moved past her and took care of Hermione from Ginny and took her through another door, out of sight. Harry ignored the doctor as he looked at the three professors who had been watching the challenges. "The challenge was not only about the charms, was it? It was to see if we could work as a team, If we could rely upon each other. And to see if they were under the influence of Dumbledore. Wasn't it?" Shouted Harry.

Professors Estill, De Bruin and Lupin looked at the headmistress. She sighed. "It's never good to shout at a headmistress or a headmaster, Mister Potter. But you are correct, Since you have that soul of Voldemort removed from your head, you have been more powerful that normal. We don't know why or how, but we intend to find out. Now as for your results. All three of the students are fit to attend the sixth year (third year as wand waving wizards) at Pacific Academy, as you all proved to be advanced enough to cope with the lessons. I would like to speak to miss Granger however, regarding her bossy attitude."

With those words, the headmistress left. Harry, Luna and Ginny looked at each other and started to jump. With help from Harry, did Ginny, Luna and Hermione got in the sixth year at Pacific Academy.

* * *

**(A/N) What was the important lesson Harry was trying to teach the girls?**  
**Trust in each other. **  
**The way I see it, Great Britain is filled with leaders who take only advice from people who have money.**  
**They don't trust anyone else, except themselves.**

Trust is the key to a successful, peaceful future.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry sat at the paddock as Rowena was riding with her own unicorn. Harry knew not where Hermione, Ginny and Luna were and he didn't care. Harry looked at the pages of the book _'Souls, the ins and outs'_ and could not help but shiver as what he had read. Because of the interruption of the Shaman's ritual by a sneezing Luna, Harry and Ginny were now bonded for life. Not only that, but Harry and Ginny both began to feel an attraction to each other, more so than just holding hands and giving a small kiss on the cheeks. No, Harry had dreams of doing things with Ginny. Things that was for adults and married people, not for a thirteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl.  
Sometimes, he would dream of 'doing' Ginny and in his dream Hermione and Luna would join in and he would be 'doing' them to.

Harry had told this not to Ginny, Hermione or Luna as he didn't know how to explain it. What Harry needed at the moment was another male, and the only other male Harry could talk to was his friend Damian. Damian would return within three weeks, but it made Harry angry that it took so long. That anger was taken out on Ginny, who in return started to shout. Both students would have gone for their wands, if it wasn't for the shield that appeared between them, from professor Lupin. Ginny was told to go to their room, and since Harry and Ginny shared a room, Harry was sent to the paddocks.

"Trouble, Harry?" Asked Rowena as she stopped with her unicorn in front of Harry. "You could say that." said Harry. Mounting off her unicorn, Rowena looked at the young wizard. "Care to talk about it, Harry?" Asked Rowena again. "NO, unless you are a thirteen year old boy" said Harry. Now he was feeling bad again. Rowena was one of the assistants at Pacific that really made him at peace, and now he had snapped at her.

"Sorry, Row. I just don't know how to explain my problem" Said Harry as he looked at his hands. Although most professors didn't know, Harry had asked Headmistress Summers for a favor. She would go to the Magical Mall and buy a friendship ring for Ginny. Now he was afraid that he had destroyed that friendship. As any friendship that Harry had he valued it with his life.  
"Come Harry, walk with me" said Rowena, as she led Harry away from the paddock. Harry followed Rowena to the newly build paddock where there were three Pegasi foals walking around.

"These young foals have lost their mother because of hunters." Rowena said, as she touched one of the foals with her hand. "If Pacific didn't worked with the magical fauna and flora office of the ministry, then these young ones would have died in the wilderness." "Why?" Asked Harry. "Why would wizards want to hunt on Pegasi? What is the purpose of doing such a thing?"  
"Who knows, Harry. I believe it is sometimes better for wizards who do these things, to just die. But despite our awesome powers, we are just like those hunters, if we follow the smell of money and greed." Said Rowena as she opened the gate and led Harry to one of the foals. "Go on, Harry. Pet them and give them something to eat" Rowena said, as he handed Harry a few sugar covered carrots.

Harry slowly walked to one of the small foals. It looked at Harry with it's horse head, half bent as if it was thinking what Harry wanted with her. Harry extended his hand with one of the sugar coated carrots and stood still. The foal sniffed at Harry's hand, and turned away, running to the other side of the paddock where it's friends were standing.

"A Pegasus can feel how people are feeling, Harry" said Rowena, back at the gate. "At the moment, the young foals know you have a problem and they can sense that. Pegasi don't come close to people who have emotional problems and problems in relations. So why don't you tell me what is going on, while we brush Victor?" Harry paled. Victor was the biggest unicorn stallion on campus, and it was forbidden to enter his stable without a professor or assistant. Harry looked at Rowena's eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. While we brush Victor, he won't do a thing. And if you don't want to talk to me, then talk to Victor. He's a really good counsellor, if need be." Harry slowly followed Rowena back to the stables, and got the brushes for Victor. Together, Harry and Rowena entered Victor's stable.

Victor was Big with a capital B. Harry couldn't look over him, and while Harry was around 150 centimetres, Victor was bigger, with his shoulders reaching 180 centimetres, and his head adding another 70 centimetres. His horn was about 20 inch or 50 centimetres long and razor sharp. Victor's feet were twice the size of Harry's feet and his legs just shouted out that he was the toughest, meanest and strongest of the heard. Harry saw that Rowena was just brushing Victor's manes and slowly started to brush it's coat. Harry felt at peace and slowly started to tell Victor what was bothering him, and through Victor, Rowena.

"I just wish that my life wasn't so complicated, Victor. I mean, I get here with one of these golden rings, and before you know it, I'm embracing the whole situation. I learned that I am a wizard, who defeated the worst dark lord in the last two hundred years, I learn that a phoenix has bonded to me, and that I'm a wind elemental. Then I discover that my scar is a soul container for said dark lord, and while undergoing a ritual to remove the soul fragment from my scar, something goes wrong and I somehow get soul bonded with a girl from across the pond."

Then I discover that this girl, who is called Ginny Weasley, has dreamt of meeting the boy who lived, and that is me. Then she meets me again and instead of talking nonstop, she becomes very shy around me, and instead of speaking out loud, she only talks inside my head. Do you know how strange that is?" Harry asked as he started to brush a different part of Victor's shiny coat. Victor just nodded his big head, as to nod and continue with the brushing.

Harry nodded, and continued. "Then when the professors finally find out how Ginny and I communicate, they place a block on that connection. So they force Ginny to talk to me, while she is blushing like a tomato. Then we have Hermione, and Luna. Both girls are cute in a weird kind of way. Hermione seems to be insecure of herself, and tries to hide that with babbling about every subject that she has read. I bet, that if she and I started at the same age at Pacific, I would become completely dependent on her for homework, just to please her. Then we have Luna. Luna is just very honest, and says the most crazy things ever. I never heard of a crumple-horned snorkack or from Nargles before, but she claims that she sees them running around . She's cute and all, but there is a certain vibe around her that makes me want to run away."

Harry totally forgot the presence of Rowena as she listened to the one sided talk of Harry. Sometimes Victor would nod or shake his head, as to agree or disagree with whatever Harry was saying.  
"Then there is the crazy thing that while Ginny and I are soul bonded, the headmistress got the crazy idea that it might be a good idea to place Ginny and me in one room, so on the headmistress orders, Ginny has moved in with me. In my room." said Harry as he held his head in his arms. "Ever since the bonding between Ginny and myself, I have these weird dreams about Ginny and me. In some dreams we are just walking about, having fun together. In others we are having full out sex, and she's enjoying it. I enjoy it to it seems, and the dreams that totally freak me out, are the dreams where Hermione and Luna join Ginny and me in bed, when we are 'doing it' al light long."

At that point, Rowena just had to gasp. Harry had dreams about his bonded Ginny, and sometimes even with two other girls, beside Ginny.  
Harry looked up from his talk with Victor, and locked eyes with Rowena. Harry paled. "Please don't say anything against the Professors. Please, promise me that you won't. Said Harry with tears in his eyes. Seeing Harry deeply stressed out, Rowena nodded to Victor and with several gentle nudges, Victor pushed Harry to Rowena's waiting arms.  
"Harry, what you have told Victor, and indirectly myself is very important. We need to discuss this with both the Headmistress, Professor Summers and the Flamels. Maybe we'll need to discuss this to with Ginny, Hermione and Luna before school starts."

Harry looked up from Rowena's arms and the animal loving witch gave Harry one big hug before she let him go. "Will- Will you stay with me?" Harry asked, suddenly very shy. Rowena kneeled down on her knees, to look Harry in the eyes as he had his head down. "Harry, I'll promise you. I'll do my best to get you out of this situation. With or without the girls." "Thank you" Harry said softly as he turned around and wrapped his hands around Victor's neck. "Thank you Victor" Harry said softly. "I love you"

Victor started to shake his giant head, and Rowena pulled Harry from his neck as Victor started to scrape his flanks at the side of his stable. "Victor, stop it" shouted Rowena, but the large Unicorn ignored her and continued with scraping his side to bloody mess. Harry was about to get help from the professors at the castle, when Victor neighed loud and from his bloody side came a bloody feathered wing.

"A- A-A wing?" Mumbled Rowena, before Victor started to move again to scrape his other side. Not much time later, the stable was full with professors and remaining students as Victor neighed again and showed his second bloody feathered wing. It was amazing, The biggest, meanest, strongest unicorn of Pacific Academy had gained wings to fly with.  
"How is this possible?" Asked Headmistress Summers as they sat down in the great hall. Harry was absent, as he stayed with Victor to write down any and all details about the appearance of wings to a Unicorn Stallion. Several members of the office of flora and fauna from the ministry were at the site as well, and were measuring Victor's wings. He was the third Unicorn that gained wings, after the national schools of magic of Brazil and Bulgaria had gotten one. Those Unicorns had died after twenty-one hours after getting their wings.

"I don't know, Headmistress" Said Rowena. "I was talking with Harry and after something between me and him was said, he turned around and hugged Victor. Then Victor warned me to remove him and then he started to scrape his flanks open, and pop, there was the wing."  
"I guess that means we need to do some research" Said Alex as he stood up. "Since my tournament is over, I can go to the library and look for on anything about winged unicorns."

"Very well, Alex. Maybe our new students could be of some use" Alexandra said as she pointed towards Hermione, Luna and Ginny who looked like the professor would require their help.  
"Very well. Students, follow me to the library where we'll search for anything related to horses, unicorns, pegasi and Winged unicorns."  
Looking at the retreating backs of Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Alex Summers, Rowena turned her head to the headmistress.  
"Alexandra, there is something else that needs to be discussed. Something in private" Alexandra nodded and dismissed the other professors, before she led Rowena to her office.

"Now Rowena, What is it that has to be discussed?" Asked Alexandra, as she sat down in her chair.  
"Harry Potter's dreams about Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger shagging with him like bunnies" Said Rowena blunt.  
Alexandra's eyes went as wide as saucers and both ladies heard a faint boink. Both looked at the source and saw Florida, Alexandra's Phoenix, laying there on the ground, fainted.


	32. Chapter 32

Was it the timing, or was Harry's luck really cursed? Harry was simply walking past a classroom when a couple of hands grabbed him and pulled in the classroom, before someone closed the door behind him. He was thrown on the floor and as he looked up he saw Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood tied up hanging on their arms. Harry spun around, and saw Stephan Witherspoon staring back at him.  
"Stephan?" Harry asked, before he was punched in the stomach by one of Stephan's friends.  
"AUW" Harry yelled as Gary Stone hit Harry again, this time on his ribs, breaking two of them.

"I told you Harry, I told you that you'd be feeling sorry for crossing me" Said Stephan as he touched Harry. Stephan concentrated and instead of using his powers to heal, he started to such Harry's life out of his body.  
"Stop it" Shouted Ginny as she and Luna looked at Harry who was trying to get free from the grip that Oscar and Benjamin had him in. Feeling her anger surging through her body, Ginny started to burn up, and before long had burned the ropes that bound her and Luna.  
Having her arms freed, Ginny shot one of her famous fireballs at Stephan as he almost drained Harry's life force, while Luna was getting help.

Those fireballs were blocked by Gary Stone, who had turned his right hand into a shield and his left hand into a sword, all made of stone. "Come here, Pretty. I'll show you how a real man feels like" He said as he moved towards Ginny. His stone shield protected him from Ginny's fireballs, and as Ginny started to feel more tired then normal, her fire started to fail to produce the flaming balls to shoot at Gary. "Feeling tired Princess?" Gary asked as he transformed his feet into stone. "Here, take a nice long rest" Gary was just about to kick Ginny in the face, making sure that she would have a concussion, if not more, but as Gary was preparing to kick Ginny with his feet, that feet was blasted with a reducto curse.

"And that's three." Said Alex as he entered the room, followed by Luna, Hermione and the Flamels.  
"Two times before I have looked away. Not again. You better stop right now, before I'll go al out." Alex said as he looked at all students. "Get Him" Stephan shouted as he sought a place to hide. Alex soon had to defend himself from several stones that were thrown at him, while Benjamin and Oscar fired high powered Blasting hexes.  
Protecting Hermione and Luna, Alex build a strong shield around them and the Flamels, before he anchored the shield with several power runes. Looking for a break in their attack, Alex moved with speed and with several powerful spells had Benjamin and Oscar down and out. Each student had been hit with three stunners each, bringing them close to cardiac arrest.

"Your move. Come quietly, or stunned and maybe dead" Said Alex and he pointed his wand at Gary. Gary looked at his two friends, who were powerful wizards by their own right, and who were knocked out within seconds by Alex Summers. "You may be a strong duelist and a professor, but you'll never defeat us all" said Gary as he launched several new stones at the professor who had to dodge to avoid being hit. Throwing several new stones at Alex Summers, Gary cheered shortly as he hit the professor in the stomach. But his cheering was short, as Alex shot a piercing hex straight at his left arm, the arm that had shaped into a catapult to shoot stones at the professor.  
The hex flew right through his left arm, shattering the stone layer protecting his arm , and right threw the bones of his arm. Holding his left arm close to his body, Gary turned back into normal flesh like all humans do. Seeing the wand of Professor Summers pointing at his head, Gary nodded and surrendered. He was only stunned once, before being bound with ropes.

Alex smiled at the young wizard that lay before him, before he turned around. Stephan was hiding behind one of the desks that he had turned on it's side. "Stephan, come her now and face your father like a true wizard, or die like a coward" Said Alex as he held his wand ready. "You'll die first, you mudblood wizard" Shouted Stephan, as he jumped from his hiding place, holding a gun that he pointed at Alex. Before Stephan even could fire the gun, his face was inflamed by a fireball from Ginny who looked at the boy with such hatred, you could almost feel it.  
Stephan dropped the gun that he was holding and tried to extinguish the flames from Ginny. While the gun didn't went of, Alex still decided to hold on to it for evidence.

"Harry, please. Don't die" Ginny said as she barely felt the bond between herself and Harry. She touched Harry's face, and at first was terrified that she felt Harry so cold. She was shocked to see Hermione kneeling down next to her and Harry and started to feel at his pulse. She looked up, with a small smile on her face. "He's still alive Ginny. He's still alive" Hermione said and Ginny fell over Harry to hug him. "Harry, please. Wake up." Pleaded Ginny as she tried to shake Harry awake.  
Harry didn't respond, and his head just moved from side to side, never acknowledging Ginny or Hermione there. "Harry, please wake up" Said Ginny, her tears falling from her eyes as Harry lay still. She bend over and kissed Harry's forehead, before she started to lay down next to the boy she slowly began to love, crying all the time.

Hermione looked ar Stephan who was in custody of the Flamels. She walked over and before either of the Flamels were able to stop her, she kicked him right in the stomach, before she turned around and used a double kick against the boy who had harmed her best friends.  
"And where did you learn to kick like that?" Asked Nicolas Flamel, as he looked at the young girl, while Perenelle was holding on to Stephan. "I took some lessons from Professor Samual, while Harry and Ginny were having that argument a few days ago" She said, as she looked into the old man's eyes.  
Nicolas nodded and wanted to ask more, but the door was blown open by a new blasting hex, and in the opening stood Alexandra Summers, Professors Lupin, Logan and mister Whiterspoon.

"Father" Stephan shouted. Mister Whiterspoon looked at his son who had caused so much trouble at the ministry. His normal dark brown eyes looked now night black. "Stephan Jonathan Whiterspoon, I have been told by Christopher that you were going to stay at one of your friends. Imagine my surprise when I get an emergency floo call from headmistress Summers that you and your friends attacked and bound two girls to use after you killed Harry Potter. Didn't you know that this can damage the family, BOY?" his father shouted, and Stephan paled more and more before he wet himself. His father pulled his wand and pointed at his son, still held tight by Professor Perenelle Flamel.

"By the power that is invested in me, by the families of Whiterspoon, and Leopard, I David Whiterspoon cast my son, Stephan Jonathan Whiterspoon from the family and retake to me all magical powers that my son might have. May he die a quick death." The moment that those words left his fathers lips, Stephan saw his magical powers leaving him in a swirl of colour. Reaching out to grab his power and putt it back into his body, Stephan's arms passed through the magical cloud as it floated to his father. His breathing began to come in gasps, as the oxygen absorbing cells in his lungs were shutting down. Falling on his knees, he looked at each of the professors, begging them for help. Help that would never come. His last view of the world, was of a crying Ginny Weasley who held a unresponsive Harry Potter close.

As the last beat of his heart died down, David Whiterspoon looked down at his, once bright son. He had such a bright future and now that future was gone, because he didn't trust in his own strength, his own powers. He believed that being liked by the professors was more important that doing great at school. "Professors." David said, addressing the professors. All but one looked at him. Remus Lupin had picked Ginny and Harry up and followed by Hermione and Luna had moved them away to the hospital wing. "My son is dead. I can't begin to explain his actions. The only thing I can do is make sure that this will never happen again. Please let me know how mister Potter is, and if he needs any potions or ingredients for potions, call me. I´ll make sure that he´ll get them" And with those words, David Whiterspoon flicked his wand at his dead 'son' and the body floated away, following his father.

* * *

"What is needed?" Asked Remus again as he listened to Alan Richards. Remus was in the hospital wing, two hours after he had brought Harry inside. Ginny hadn't left his side, and still cried softly, as Harry was still unresponsive.  
Luna and Hermione also had shed tears, for the boy that became a constant source of life and love in their life. "What I said was, that we need to talk to the headmistress. Harry is stable now, but he needs a full melding of the soul with Ginny to survive and maybe even more. If he isn't fully bonded soon, then he'll die within ten days." Said Alan as he looked Remus in the eyes.

Remus held his eyes closed, but that wasn't enough to prevent a few tears from escaping.  
"Remus" Alan said, touching the werewolf's shoulder. Remus looked up and saw some tear marks on Alan's face. "The boy is stable for now. Evelyn in in the wing, let's bring the news to the headmistress and let her decide how to go from here." Remus nodded and after giving Harry a kiss on his head, followed the doctor out of the hospital wing. The trip to the headmistress office was one of heavy silence, both men were hoping that the headmistress and Molly Weasley would allow the procedure to take place. Knocking on the door, both men entered. As they looked at the headmistress, both also was three redheaded sitting in the chairs before the headmistress desk.

"Remus, Alan. How are they?" Asked Alexandra as she saw the look on their faces.  
"She is good, but he is unresponsive. It is tearing Ginny apart from the inside, as she has become quite close to Harry the last few days."

"What is Ginny doing here?" Asked the third redhead. He had long hair that was tied into a pony tail, and had a small dragon fang hanging on his left ear. He also wore some muggle clothes that wouldn't look out of place at a muggle rock concert. If Harry would have a look at him, he would describe the new guy as 'cool'. "Bill, please. Now is not the time." Said his mother as his father looked at Molly like she was crazy. Didn't she said to him that she wrote Bill and Charlie about Ginny's condition?  
"Mum, you drag me here to this place of all places and talk about nonsense. Then these people enter the office and somehow Ginny is involved. What is going on?" Said Bill as he looked at his mother and father.

"Bill, that's none of your business. Now please sit and say nothing" said Molly as she used her own patented 'Mommy knows best' voice. Bill smiled. "That might have worked before mum, but I've been immune for that tone. Now tell me what happened to my little sister" Said Bill, his voice getting louder and louder. "Mister Weasley, please. If you want to know what has happened with your sister, please view this memory in that pensive" Said Alexandra as she handed Bill a vial with a silvery strain. Bill nodded. As a curse breaker, Bill had experience with Pensieves. "Now, Alan. What is the prognosis of your other patient?" Asked Alexandra as she ignored Molly Weasley completely.

"Basicly, Harry will die if we don't do anything within ten days." Said Alan, shocking everyone in the office. A silence fell, that was broken by Bill muttering several curse words as he returned the memory to the Headmistress. "And if we do nothing, his bonded will die as well." That brought a heavy silence in the office. "Who are we talking about?" Asked Bill.  
His father answered, but it was not the answer he would have expected. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."


	33. Chapter 33

Bill Weasley, eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in front of the double bed where his sister was laying with the boy who lived, Harry Potter. His first response was to pull them apart, but he changed his mind and looked at the situation again. Both Ginny and Harry were fully dressed, Ginny was crying and Harry was unresponsive. Three things were wrong with this picture.  
One: Ginny normally never cried, or not in public. She only cried in her own room.  
Two: Ginny had her arms around Harry, while she normally started to blush at the mere mention of the boy who lived.  
Three: If Harry was unresponsive, why was Ginny still speaking softly to him?

Shaking his head, Bill left the hospital wing. The cute Veela girl was charming, but Bill was not interested at the moment. Just like all curse breakers at Gringotts, Bill went through a very strict course, specially designed for humans who wanted to become curse breakers for Gringotts. One of those courses was Occlumency, the art of 'hiding' memories. It also was very useful for keeping your emotions in check. So Bill was able to withstand the allure of the Veela in the hospital wing of Pacific Academy.  
Pacific Academy. Bill still couldn't believe it. The school of legends. It was all real.

When Bill was young and had started to read in the library of Hogwarts, he once came upon the name 'Pacific Academy'. It was supposed to be a school for children with special abilities, like having power over water. Bill always thought that it was a legend, and the next day he wanted to read more about it, but couldn't find the book. "We have no fictional works here, mister Weasley" had madam Pince once said. She then chased him out of the library. Since that moment, Bill had known that there was something wrong at Hogwarts, but who would believe him, a little first year?  
Moving down the stairs, Bill looked outside. The view of Pacific always made him stand still to admire it.

"Bill? Bill Weasley?" A voice said. Bill knew that voice. He knew it well enough. But it couldn't be? "Richie?" Bill asked as he turned around. There, in almost the same outfit as Bill, stood one of Bill's friends. Richie Apple had been a trainee curse breaker in Bill's class when he started, but soon discovered that Richie's talent lay more in the warding department. Still even after the transfer from Curse Breaking to Warding, Bill and Richie remained in contact. Untill Bill was sent out and Richie was sent somewhere else. The two men hugged each other manly. "Man Richie" Said Bill. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question" said Richie as he looked at Bill. Bill nodded. "Well, I've got a couple of weeks off to meet the family. I was hoping to get them to come to Egypt to see some of the tombs I've been working on."

"Haha, I would expect nothing less from you, man. So why are you here?" Asked Richie as he and Bill walked to the great hall. Bill sighed. "I'm here because my sister is here. Something was wrong with her and some situation got out of control. I found out that Ginny has been in contact with a dark object for the last eight or nine months, before said object was destroyed by Harry Potter. Then she is expelled by the board of weak willed fools of Hogwarts, before she comes here and some Shaman found out that she is carrying residual marks of this dark object on her soul. So during a double soul cleaning ritual, the Shaman was disturbed and connected my sister to the boy who lived." Said Bill as he took a new deep breath. The subject was still sore to him, and he hoped against hope that Ginny would come out alright.

"Man, that's hard. How are your parents coping?" Asked Richie as he led Bill to the staff table. "I don't know. Dad seemed quite worried about the entire situation. It's Mum that I find hard to understand. I know that she likes to pretend that there is nothing wrong in her life and that we all are having respectable jobs, but she writes me almost weekly, trying to change my mind to 'come and join the ministry'. I mean, what skills do I have that the ministry could use, beside my cursebreaking skills and my dueling skills?"  
"Well, you could be an auror there" said Richie as he sat down, next to Bill. "Thanks mate." Bill said laughing. "No, the auror office is not my path. I don't mind getting my hands dirty, but the budget for the british auror office has been cut for the sixth year running. Someone is making it so that the British Isles are easily conquered. And I don't like the sound of that." Said Bill as he looked at Richie.

"But what do you here, Richie? I mean, you are not the wardmaster of this castle, are you?" Asked Bill. Now Richie was laughing. "No mate. I only provide the wards in our curse breaking class."  
"You? An assistant teacher?" Asked Bill as he looked at his friend in new respect. "Yeah. I'll let you have a go at it. We train our students to break both curses and wards. But we call the class simply Curse Breaking, as it sounds cooler. We fall under the Defence Against The Dark Arts classes" Said Richie and as he and Bill started to eat, Bill continued with the questions that he had.

* * *

Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley were escorted through Pacific Academy to the hospital wing. Professors Summers and Flamel had caught Molly Weasley trying to contact Albus Dumbledore, and had permanently blocked any floo calls that were non necessary. "Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. I understand that this must be hard for you, but you must remain calm for both Harry's wellbeing and your daughter's wellbeing. We cannot have you running around, screaming bloody murder etc." Said Alexandra as she walked with the two parents. "Both Hermione Granger's parents and the temporary guardian of Luna Lovegood have given permission to go forth with this ritual"

At the word 'ritual' Molly started to swell. Her memory playing the ritual that Ginny underwent to remove the last soul remnants of Tom Riddle, and suddenly being connected with her soul to Harry Potter, The boy who lived. Molly knew enough that she needed to call Dumbledore and inform him of these events. That's why she tried to call Dumbledore with the floo. She failed and she promised to behave, for it was the fear of professor Alexandra Summers that held her in check. Said professor was walking behind her. Molly still remembered how she was badly beaten in a duel between Alex and herself. Being forced to take bed-rest for two weeks was not funny, and now she had a slight addiction to Skele-gro.

"We're here" Said Alexandra as she opened the doors to the hospital wing. The seven people entered the hospital wing, and nodding to the headmistress, Richie pulled Bill away from the main body and sat down after preforming a strong ward shield. "That's to protect the souls interacting with each other" Said Alexandra as she and her brother placed the Weasley's in chairs. The chairs were prepared with a sticking charm, so that neither parents could interfere. Bill's chair wasn't equipped with a sticking charm, as Bill knew the dangers of interfering with a ritual concerning the souls.

From the shadows Deputy Headmistress Gabriella Unguis stepped forward, holding a large book of unknown origin in her hands. Standing for the ward shield, she started to chant in an ancient language, that neither Bill, Molly or Arthur could understand. Alexandra, Alex, Richie and Perenelle Flamel were able to understand it as it was Ancient Atlantic that Gabriella was chanting. While chanting, Gabriella stepped through the ward shield, as if it wasn't there. Bill looked at Richie, and silently asked him if his ward had failed. Richie shook his head and pointed to Gabriella, who was now standing in front of Harry and Ginny's bed.

The bed where Harry and Ginny were laying in was double as wide as the other two on the right and left side. On Ginny's side lay Luna Lovegood, who had received permission from her temporary guardian, Professor Lupin to continue with the ritual, binding her soul to that of Ginny and Harry, in order to help Harry to recover himself from the attack that, the now dead Stephan Whiterspoon caused. On the side of Harry lay Hermione Granger. While her parents had at first protested, they eventually gave their blessing for Hermione to aid Harry´s recovery. Hermione´s parents were not comfortable with the choise that they were given. Either let Hermione proceed in the official soul-bond formation, or let Harry, and by extension Ginny die.

Gabriella Unguis had started to chant a different language, and now all viewers could understand it. The ancient magic of the Latin words were slowly forcing the souls of Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione to show themselves in distinct colours. Harry´s was still gold with white spots, while Ginny´s sould was still bright red with some white spots. They also had a part of their own souls switched, as Bill could see that a piece of Ginny´s red soul was with Harry and Vice versa.  
Luna´s soul was a Tropical green colour, while Hermione had a sky blue colour.  
As Gabriella still chanted with the same latin words to show the souls and colours, Nicolas Flamel came in view with his own large book. He started to chant Indian magic, as he was asking the souls to reunite and form a symbol of their unity.

The soul of Ginny and Luna reacted first, and twisted around each other. It seemed like Luna was creating a loop with Ginny´s soul, who was also creating a loop, and while Ginny's soul pulled Harry's with her, Hermione's soul still remained where it was, floating above it's host.  
Then Nicolas started to chant an other language. With the Greek words, spoken with power, Hermione's soul started to move and replaced Harry's soul as it held on to Ginny's soul. Hermione's other end of the soul started to move as well, searching out for the other end of Luna's soul.  
Harry's soul floated around, creating a circle intertwining around the three loops of the souls of Ginny, Hermione and Luna.  
As Bill looked on, he started to understand the symbol that the souls were forming. A Triquetra, A Trinity Knot, with Harry as their binder as his soul snaked around all three souls.

Ginny's soul was represented in her red colour at the top, with Luna's soul pointing down at an angle of 120 degrees. Luna's green circle was connected with both Hermione and Ginny's, and Hermione's soul was pointed at 240 degrees. Her soul, Sky blue seemed to shine with an inner fire. Harry snaked around the girls souls, binding them together. At the end of the chant of both Nicolas Flamel and Deputy Gabriella Unguis, they started to chant again with the same language of before, as she slowly lowered the souls back into their bodies, forming the Triquentra bond, with Ginny pointing North, Luna pointing South East, and Hermione pointing South West.

Gabriella stepped away from the bonded children and turned around before she nodded to Richie, who removed his wardshield. Nodding to the headmistress, Gabriella returned to the shadows and vanished. Removing the sticking charms from the chairs Both Arthur ad Molly were escorted away to let the children rest, quickly followed by Richie and Bill Weasley. "We need to make several agreements between you as Ginny's parents, Professor Lupin as Luna's guardian, Hermione Grangers parents and the Flamels as harry's guardians. Please follow me" Said Alexandra as she led them to one of the many meeting rooms that the castle was rich with.

* * *

Rowena looked on in wonder. Not two weeks ago was it that Victor, the biggest Stallion of Pacific had gotten wings, and survived the first twenty one hours, now she was looking at the three Pegasus foals as they were surrounded in bright white light, maturing them before her eyes.  
Victor must have noticed, as he broke free from his stable and ran around the now mature Pegasus mares. "Things don't get any weirder" Said Rowena as she saw four saddles appear like magic itself. One red, one blue, one green and one gold. Shaking her head, Rowena continued to work, while keeping a eye on the three fully mature mares and Victor, the winged Unicorn.


	34. Chapter 34

The Hague, Netherlands, palace of justice. August 23 1993

"We, the international confederation of wizards have found no evidence that made the accused guilty of the actions he has been said to have committed. With the evidence of both the Pencieve and the Veritaserum trials, we found that Sirius Orion Black is declared innocent of all crimes he has ben accused of. We also place sanctions on the government of Great Britain, for allowing the heir of an noble and ancient house to be imprisoned for twelve years before an auror force retrieved Heir Black. From this day forth, any criminal in the British Isles will be tried under International laws by the International Confederation of Wizards. Lord Black will be paid retroactive to the full extend of the law, meaning that the government of Great Britain will return any and all items that was taken from heir Black, Including it's seat of Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the seat in the Wizengamot."

Sirius Black, clean and in better condition then a few weeks ago was looking at his lawyers. Theodore Mathews Tonks and Andromeda Tonks-Black looked back at him, smiling at the ex convict. Sirius Felt a hand touching his shoulder and turning around, Sirius saw Alexandra and Alex Summers, both with smiles on their faces. A few rows down in the audience, Sirius could see the white beard of Albus Dumbledore. Looking up to his face, Sirius saw that Dumbledore was furious. Ignoring the angry face of Dumbledore, Sirius turned around to hear the last words of the three judges. "Sirius Black will also receive the International Order of Merlin, second class for holding on to the truth, while he was imprisoned without trial. This court is adjourned."

"Mister Black, do you have any statement to make to your release of Azkaban?" Asked one of the reporters as they swarmed Sirius outside the courtroom.  
"I only want to say that Justice has been done. Now the auror office of Great Britain will hunt for the real traitor of the last war. Peter Pettigrew will know justice, and I hope that he is caught soon. Thank you" Sirius said as he walked away from the gathered crowd of reporters. Seeing Alexandra and Alex standing on the side, he made his way to them and with a port-key left, returning to Pacific Academy, and Sirius new life. A life where he could be the godfather he was meant to be, for his godson Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, he was the sun in Sirius life. But what also made things more complicated was that Harry was magically bound to three witches. Luna Lovegood, who had recently lost her father. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch who seemed to be very intelligent, but very unsure of herself and looked up to adults. Then Ginny Weasley, whose parents had placed her here after she was possessed by a dark artifact and expelled from Hogwarts.  
Expelled, from Hogwarts of all places. In Sirius school years, the was was starting and even when the war was inside the castle, there were no students expelled. Sirius knew that he had to retake his seaf from his niece, Narcissa Malfoy-Black. 'Although' thought Sirius as he read one of the ten new reports of Hogwarts board of Governors, 'Narcissa was always a pampered princess, and probably would have placed her husband in that seat'.

* * *

Delores Umbridge was furious. With so many houses lost in the last great war, certain trusted members of the ministry were assigned a house seat. Delores was lucky enough that she was assigned the Black house seat in the wizengamot. While she knew that the Blacks were powerful, she prefered to have the Potter seat. The Potters were as ancient and noble as you could dream of, but Dumbledore had taken that seat for himself. So she made do with the Black seat, but now that Bastard Sirius Orion lack had been declared innocent. He had also been given back the Black seat. HER seat, that she worked so hard on to exterminate any and every mudblood and half-breed, was now given back, and she lost the chance to get more power.  
Sighing, Delores returned to her office, where she started to write a letter. _'To Lord Sirius Black'_ she wrote on a parchment.

* * *

"So tell me, Sirius. How does it feel to be free?" Asked Remus as he and Sirius were measuring the great hall of Pacific Academy. The two remaining marauders had decided to make a 'marauders map' of Pacific Academy and place one in the office of the headmistress, hold on to one for their own use, and give the last to Harry and his girls.  
"To be honest, I'm just glad that I can eat again. Do you know how bored that food is in Azkaban?" Asked Sirius as he used his new wand to measure the tables. Sirius had found out that his old wand was snapped when he was thrown into Azkaban. It was as much a crime, if not more than normal to snap a wand of someone who was not convicted in a court of law. Since Sirius didn't have a trial, his wand was snapped illegally . And while he had been compensated, Professor Vincent de Bruin, Remus and Sirius went to the old wandmaker in the woods and came back with a wand for Sirius.  
The wand was made out of a tailhair of a unicorn and the wood was made from a great oak.

"I have missed so much from Harry's life." said Sirius as he thought of his godson. "I've missed the day that went to school for the first time. I've missed the day that he came home and showed us his report. I've also missed so much from his life here, Remus. How can he ever forgive me? Do I still have a place in his life?" Asked Sirius, as he looked at Remus with pleading eyes, hoping that Remus could give him an answer.  
"To be honest? I don't know." said Remus, as he looked at Sirius and sat down on one of the benches. "Harry is a very different person than he was when James and Lily died. He learned to to take care of himself, he had to grow up so fast that he never had a childhood. You being here, for him might be a great thing, but it might also be a terrible thing."

"What do you mean, Remus?" Sirius asked. Like Remus, Sirius had sat down on a bench.  
Remus took a deep breath. "When I was contacted by Dumbledore to search for Harry, I did everything that I could do. I asked, and looked everywhere. But in the end, it was a simple ring that brought me here. To Harry." Remus held up the ring that was responsible for being here at Pacific.  
"I learned here that Harry was abused at his home, and that he was powerful. Even for a seven year old kid, Harry had power most witches and wizards couldn't have. There is the belief that Dumbledore knew that and has set Harry up to die, making Dumbledore the best thing that ever happened to the wizarding world. As you could see, Dumbledore was not one of the judges in your trial, because he has been kicked out of the ICW."

"Wow" Said Sirius. "Wait, Dumbledore was angry at the hearing. I could see it in his face. Do you mean to tell me he set this all up, just so he could be the top dog?"  
"Yeah, he did." said Remus and he had to catch Sirius as he started to run around Pacific, shouting all kind of ill wishes to Dumbledore. "Sirius, I know that you don't like it, but we have to stay here where it's safe for us." Remus was usually the one who could calm James or Sirius in their youth, and it remained so after several years apart. "Okay, Remus. You win." Said Sirius as he had sat down on one of the benches that was spread around Pacific.  
"Come Sirius, Harry is waking up soon. We need to be there for the daily rituals of Ginny, Luna and Hermione." And both marauders ran towards the hospital wing where Harry and his girls were staying.

* * *

Harry Potter slowly woke from his dream. It was becoming a sort of ritual for him and his girls. Slowly getting used to them, Harry had decided to spoil them sometimes and kiss them on their lips to wake them up. Harry looked around. Hermione was sleeping next to him on his right side, and Luna was sleeping on his left side. Ginny somehow got the crazy idea that she loved to sleep on top of Luna, Harry and Hermione. So slowly moving to make sure that Ginny didn't wake up, Harry kissed her full on the lips. Her response was predictable and on the spot, as she started to kiss Harry back. Leaving Ginny's lips, Harry went to Luna's who tasted like pineapple instead of Ginny's strawberry taste. As both girls woke up, Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek. With Luna and Ginny, Harry wasn't afraid to go a few steps further. But with Hermione, Harry wanted to take it at her own tempo. With Hermione's parents still in the castle, and sleeping close to the hospital wing, Harry didn't dare to move further until Hermione felt herself complete comfortable. So he promised that he would do gentle to Hermione until she said he could kiss her on the lips.

As all three girls woke up, Harry started to get out of bed, what was easier said than done, as both Ginny and Luna wanted a second kiss from Harry. As both Sirius and Remus entered the hospital wing, they could see Harry trying to defend himself from two girls who almost kissed him to death, with Hermione looking at them, making faces.  
"Oh Moony, I've told you. He looks just like his godfather" Said Sirius as he looked on, as Harry was kissed by Ginny again. "He may take the kissing department from you, but I am the one responsible that Harry treats his girlfriends with respect" Said Remus as Harry finally got free and fled from Ginny's and Luna's kisses.

Slamming the door closed behind Him, Harry took a deep breath before he started to wash himself. His only place of privacy was the bathroom, where Harry stayed for an our each day. Harry found it easier to meditate in the shower, instead of in a classroom or with his girls. While he had told them the benefits of meditation, including better memory recall, stronger Occlumency shields and control over your emotions, only Hermione took the meditation serious. Luna and Ginny still acted a bit to young for their age, but soon they to would be meditating. Making sure that the door was locked from the inside, Harry stripped out of his clothes, and stepped in the shower. Feeling the water falling was a soothing feeling for Harry's troubled mind.

Harry's mind was filled with images of dark wizards, who wore silvery masks to hide their identity, casting curses from their wands at innocents around them and laughing about it. Harry didn't have such a dream since the ritual to remove Tom's horcrux from his head and bonding him to Ginny.  
Trying to look closer to the dream, Harry saw a add in a newspaper. The Daily prophet seemed to be advertising that the Quidditch world cup final was in Great Britain and that there were several places open for highly placed guests. The final would play the Irish national team against the Bulgarian national team.

Harry snapped out of his trance like state and stepped out of the shower. If Professor Gabriella Unguis needed to see this, then he needed to have his mind clear. Getting dressed, Harry stepped out of the shower, and gave a quick kiss to his girls before he left. Professor Unguis did need to know that black robed, silvery masked men were going to attack the next world cup in Britain. 

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write, and hard to check for correct grammar.  
So excuse me when you see some 'errors'. **


	35. Chapter 35

Harry's first week as a third year wand waving wizard was full of explaining his unique bonds with Hermione, Luna and Ginny. While Ginny and Luna were technically a year younger then Hermione and Harry, they were placed in the same year to motivate each other and for the professors to keep an eye on them if they did something stupid or if they got into trouble.  
Harry was jus glad that his friend Damian was back at school. Of all his friends, Harry just had missed Damian the most. Because they were the same age and both boys, they bonded quickly with each other in their first year as seven year old kids.  
Now, Damian had to compete with Hermione, Luna and Ginny for Harry's attention. And although he did okay, Damian just didn't have a chance to get Harry alone for some boys exclusive fun.  
Either Ginny, Luna or Hermione would be around them, making it very hard to talk with each other.

Bianca also had several problems with the new witches. While she was very friendly and could challenge Hermione at intellectual level, she didn't stand a chance against Luna or Ginny. Luna was one of those students you had to see be believe. She sometimes seemed to float around, while she was humming and making all sorts of sounds.  
Ginny was the one that both Damian and Bianca had to look out for. Just like Harry, Ginny was an excellent flyer, and with the first quidditch try-outs of the school year, Ginny became one of the reserve chasers, while she also could double as a reserve seeker.

Now the first lesson of the year was that of PE. In the past, Professor Caradoc Samual had pushed the students through several forms of unarmed combat, and conditioning training to make their bodies and magic stronger.  
"At the end of next year, you'll be completing your OWL's" Said Professor Samual. "When you have taken your OWL's, you are no longer my problem, as you will not take this class ever again"  
Whispers filled the hall as the students as the professor turned to a table filled with bracelets.  
"Each one of you will find their own way in this life, but for some of you that life is filled with danger. Therefore, we'll work with these bracelets. Please come forward and place one on your right wrist." The students followed the Professor without questions and all received a bracelet that they placed on their right wrist.

"Right, now that we all have them, I wand you to try to channel some of your magic in these bracelets" Said the Professor, and the class started to reconnect with their magic after a long summer holiday. Harry was explaining how to connect and guide magic to Luna, Ginny and Hermione. "You start with the feeling of casting, that subtle feeling you get when you want to cast a spell." Harry said as Luna and Hermione started to feel. Ginny looked at Harry and as Harry started to teach Ginny to connect with her magic, a shout came from the other end of the hall. Bianca had pushed enough magic in her bracelet that the bracelet had changed form. Instead, Bianca was now holding a sword about three feet long.

"Well done, Miss Tuhould. Take one gold coin for being the first one to reach the first stage." Said the Professor as he placed a small coin in Bianca's hand. "You see what this bracelet does. It channels your magic, and creates a weapon you feel most familiar with. It is normal for boys to have guns or sword while for girls the bracelets can change in to bows or staffs. However, there are always exceptions" Said the professor as more and more students got a weapon in their hands. Damian got two guns and while he wanted to show of, Damian watched as Harry and his group of girls got weapons of their own. The first one was Hermione, who got a bo-staff in her hands. She was a bit shocked that she suddenly got the weapon, that she dropped it. The weapon vanished and returned to her bracelet. "Thanks to Miss Grangers demonstration, you need to focus to keep your weapon. Remember. Focus, Intent, Act." Said the professor as he looked at Hermione who tried again and recalled the bo-staff.

Luna was the next one to get a weapon. She got two actually. Both guns in her hand were one of a kind. One was a shiny white and the other a dark black. "Oh. I'll call you Ebony" Luna said to the black gun, before she turned to the shiny white one. "And I'll call you Ivory" Luna said in her dream like voice. Professor Samual wanted to respond, but was cut of as both Harry and Ginny got their weapons. Ginny's was a whip, that also had a small dagger hidden inside. Harry looked at his hand as his sword just stared back. "Something wrong, mister Potter? The Professor asked.  
"I though I left this in my room" Said Harry as he showed the sword to Professor Samual. Caradoc looked at the sword. It's beautiful diamond inlayed handle held a long thin blade with a name carved in it. "Godric Gryffindor" Caradoc said softly.

"As in the sword of Gryffindor?" Asked Hermione, who was still holding her bo-staff. She looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that it was indeed the blade of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Very well, now that we all have a weapon, we'll try to reach stage two. Having the weapon around you at all times. This means that you need to feel the weapon, how it lays in your hand, how the weight of it feels and the movements you can do with it. Therefor I want you all to spread out through the hall and start moving. And if anyone with a bow, crossbow or gun fires their weapon, I'll personally will kick you out of the school and in the storm outside." Said the professor with his voice very firm.

The class got a lecture about how to take care for their weapons before they were ordered to return the bracelets. While some protested, most students gave up the bracelets and their weapons vanished. Don't worry. At the end of the year you'll be able to call them on command." said Caradoc Samual as he stood before the class. "Right. Now we'll work on our magical muscles. Take the positions you were taught last year and focus. Built your magic up and try to get a push from your arms." The students all started to make the same movements while Caradoc Samual walked through the students, correcting movements. Harry was teaching Ginny, Luna and Harry the moves slowly, step by step.

* * *

"Okay class, who can tell me the five great missing treasures that are still lost in the magical world?" Asked Remus Lupin in their history lesson. Six hands went up in the air. Remus pointed ar Damian and he responded. "The staff of Merlin, Helga Hufflepuffs cup of healing, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem, The Atlantean throne and the Ring of Arthur. There are some theories that the sword Excalibur might be a sixth treasure, but those are still doubtful"  
"Correct. In your book you see many items that the magical world has created, lost and recovered. Some even went to the muggle side of the community. Luckily for us, our ministry was able to prevent the damage that could have been done if these items would have been used wrongly. For that we'll travel next week to the grand canyon, so you can see the damage that is still there, after the staff of Merlin was broken."

Hermione was studying the history book of the Grand Canyon in her room. While the muggles might believe that nature was responsible with years of running water through the canyon. Hermione now knew that the canyon was created around the thousand years ago, with the destruction of Merlin's staff. While Merlin might have been a powerful wizard, and trained under the great four of Hogwarts and later in his life served King Arthur, Merlin did not die in Great Britain but used advanced magic to transport him to a place where he could die and wouldn't hurt anyone when his magic would explode.  
And explode it did. Merlin's magic was so great that it's explosion created the Grand Canyon. Sending thousands of ton of rubble across the landscape, a small portion of Merlin's magic remained at the bottom of the Grand Canyon, creating a river where rare magical creatures would come to visit. Muggles didn't know about this, and for good reason. If the muggles even knew what was hidden from them, they would go to war over the powers of a very small minority.

Hermione placed the book down on the desk in Harry's new room. Under orders of the headmistress and Harry's guardians, he and his girls were transported to the ground floor and got a larger room. It had a larger bed, large enough for all four of them and while Harry and the girls strongly denied that fact, the bed was large enough for three girls more. Harry had made it quite clear that there would be no more girls bonding to him. While the damage of Stephan Whiterspoon was repaired with the help of Ginny's, Luna's and Hermione's mind and soul Harry had drawn the line with those three.  
Stephan's attack had severely damaged Harry's own soul, nearly killing both Harry and Ginny. Only the timely intervention of Luna, Hermione and the teachers prevented Harry's passing.

Smiling to the bed, Hermione could see both Luna and Ginny cuddling with Harry as he relaxed from a quidditch practise. While Harry still had a very good broom, Sirius Black of all people had bought Harry a new broom. The broom was thirteen miles per hour faster than the newest Firebolt in Britain. The Nightwind was plain black, with streaks of white and silver painted on the broom handle. Even Hermione, a person who had no love for the 'foolish' game of Quidditch had to admit that the broom looked amazing. Walking over to the bed, Hermione slowly joined in the group hug, and fell, just like the others asleep as she dreamed about amazing things with Harry, Ginny and Luna.

* * *

**Hogwarts. September 8****th**** 1993.**  
Dumbledore looked around for the first weekly meeting with his staff. It was always done after the students were off for the weekend and it gave the staff a good time to evaluate the children and the classes. "Very well Minerva, How are your Lions doing?" Asked Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with raised eyes. Normally Dumbledore would do his pet snake first, Severus Snape.  
"My students are concerned about the rumors that they are hearing. They told me that they are afraid to be sent to Azkaban, because you didn't listen to miss Granger. It seems that mister Weasley is missing miss Granger as his grades have fallen within the first week. If he does continue on this past, we'll have to let him do a year over" Said Minerva as she looked at Dumbledore's eyes.

"Okay. I'll speak with the young man. Filius, how are your students?" Asked Dumbledore, hoping to get Minerva a bit of his back, after he had tried to return the school papers to her. She was not amused. "My students are wondering why miss Lovegood has not made an apperance. I'll have to tell my students that the government threw both Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood in jail, because they were fighting for their friends rights." said Filius, his eyes holding hatred towards any who would hurt one of his Ravens. If he found out who hurt Miss Lovegood, he'd make sure that heads would roll.  
"Very well. Severus, How are your students doing?" Asked Dumbledore, hoping not to look at Filius again. The little charms master could be very dangerous if he wanted to.

"My students are accepting the change badly" Said Snape. He looked with pure venom at Minerva, who had made a change in the point system. Now every student that got points or when points were removed, Minerva would double check and if need be restore the old score before she would have a word with the professor who gave or removed the points. That Snape was more busy with defending himself from Minerva's rage than teaching threw of his whole teaching plan.  
"I see" said Dumbledore and looked at Pomona. "My students are just happy that nothing is going on. They look forward to a quiet year at Hogwarts" Said the Herbology teacher.

Dumbledore nodded before he looked at the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. "What about you, Dawlish? How are the students reacting to an auror teaching the class?"  
Dawlish, newly promoted auror sighed. It was a form of punishment that he had to sit out. Rufus Scrimgeour, his boss, had blamed him for the attach and escape of the wizard animagus Peter Pettigrew, and now the country was being searched by every auror on the force. Dawlish had been pulled back and placed at Hogwarts, where he would teach DADA.  
"The students are very much behind their normal spells" Dawlish said. "I have to teach almost everyone of these kids the first four years, and prepare the fifth and seventh years to their OWL's and NEWT's."

Dumbledore nodded. He knew that the students were falling behind in the DADA course. It was one of his plans to have a badly prepared defence force, when he would finally show his true colours.  
Nodding to the staff, he dismissed them, before he sat down again and looked at the phoenix he had trapped in a bond with him. "There is no escape now, Dorothy. You will be the beacon that will lead people to my open arms and call me their leader and savior."

Dumbledore never noticed the shimmer of somebody leaving his office. As the old man was mumbling to himself, Minerva McGonagall removed the disillusionment charm from herself as she stepped in her own room. She moved to a hidden spot of her office and took up a photo of a young couple with a baby, waving their arms.  
"Ohw Merlin, what have I done?" She asked herself, as she looked at the photo of Lily and James Potter and baby Harry.

* * *

**Yeah. The idea of the bracelets came from the series 'Witchblade'.  
And you see Dumbledore's true colours. Here's one spoiler for you. WORLD DOMINATION.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**July 6**__**th**__**1994, Pacific Academy**_

"Students. Your attention please" Said Headmistress Summers as she stood up from her chair.  
The students were listening for the end of the year speech of their headmistress. "Alexandra smiled. "Dear students, we have all taught you a lot this past year. And how the time has flown. I still remember the first start of the year on august 31st 1993, where I called upon each and everyone of you to put your best legs forward. And I have noticed that. This year a record of a hundred and seventy one golden coins has been passed out. That means that several students have read in advanced, and remembered it. I would also like to speak about a few students in this hall."

"The first one is a trio of students who, despite being here for only a year, have competed with you all and even won some of those well fought after golden coins. I would like to give an applause to Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood for their effort in catching up with their homework and their classes." She and the other professors started to clap with their hands and soon the entire great hall was clapping for the three students who, together collected fifty two golden coins. "Then I would like to give someone in this hall an applause, as if he wasn't here, those three students we just applauded would never have made it so far. So here's to you, Harry Potter"  
Again the school started to clap, and this time it was even harder.

Harry smiled as he was kissed on the cheek by each of his three girls. Hermione, Luna and Ginny would never have succeeded with their classes if Harry wasn't there to coach them through it.  
"And although we tend to look at some students in particular, we cannot forget you all here at Pacific Academy. We, the staff of Pacific Academy do hereby salute you" And all the professors who were sitting at the table stood up. "Ten Hut" Shouted Caradoc Samual, and in one fluid motion, every professor brought his right hand to their head and saluted to the school. The students went wild, and some even saluted back.  
"And now I want to say two more thing" said Alexandra as the professors sat down. "Enjoy your holiday's and have a nice meal."

The crowd in the great hall clapped before they started to eat. Most students, including Ginny and Hermione would return to their parents, while Luna and Harry would remain at Pacific. "You'll write, won't you?" asked Hermione between mouthfuls of delicious food.  
"Oh, I definitely will" said Luna, as she looked around the great hall. For once their had been a good year, with nobody stealing anything from her, except her underwear. Ginny admitted that she had lost some and took some without asking. It cost her a detention with Rowena where she learned about the pegasi that had grown from foal to adult last year in a flash.

Both Luna and Hermione had followed Ginny after she bonded with a Pegasus, and both bonded with a different Pegasus. Although it was very tempting, Hermione and Ginny were not allowed to bring their bonded winged horse home with them. Hermione would endanger the statue of secrecy and Ginny's parents were opposed to Ginny bringing anything home from Pacific Academy.  
So it was after the farewell feast that Hermione and Ginny said a tearful goodbye to their winged horses and made Harry, Rowena and Luna promise them that they would take care of them. Giving both witches a kiss on their cheek, Harry watched them vanishing as their pre-arranged port-key brought them home.

* * *

Hermione's home, Dartford, Kent.

Hermione re-appeared in her own room, and looked around. All of her things were still there, including her bed where she had cried upon many times after she got bullied. Her desk, where she made many papers for her teachers at school. Her bookcase, that was close to overflowing with books and a tv, where she sometimes watched funny cartoons. Yes. It was all there. A smile on Hermione's face appeared and she opened the door to the hallway in her parents house. "Mum, Dad. I'm home" Hermione shouted and within second Hermione saw both her father and mother running up the stairs to hug her. Hermione might have seen her parents a few times in the year, as Pacific had a few 'parents coming to school' days, but here in her own home, and in the arms of her parents, Hermione just felt safe. Even safer than the arms of Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Oh Mum, Dad. I've got so much to tell you" Said Hermione as she was leaded downstairs, to the living room.

* * *

Ginny's room. The Burrow.

Ginny appeared in her own room. It was still somewhat pink with Holyhead harpies posters around. Her bed, where she spent the last year in crying her eyes out from the memories and nightmares. Her desk, where she had practised her writing. Yes, Ginny was home, but the feeling of 'being home' just didn't feel right. Trusting in herself, Ginny sent out a low pulse that she had been taught by Harry to scan your surroundings. She felt something that was not right. With her minimal talent at wand less magic, Ginny silenced her shoes before she opened the door of her room. Opening the door, she looked in the hallway and saw her brothers Fred and George listening to sound being made downstairs. "Fred, George?" Ginny asked softly, hoping not to disturb her brothers.

"Ginny" Fred said softly waving her forward. Ginny hugged her brother, but had to let go sooner than she wanted as Fred was listening back with George. Ginny slowly moved closer to the hole in the floor where she could hear her mother and Dumbledore clearly. "I'll try to place Harry's name in the cup and just hope that we'll be lucky." Said Dumbledore. Ginny saw her mother nodding before she asked another question. "Have you figured out what to do about Ron?" Molly asked, and Ginny moved her eyes from the figures downstairs to her brothers, but with a silent movement was cut of, just as Dumbledore started to speak.  
"I have, and it seems that he is suffering from many of the same problems as the purebloods in Hogwarts. They are not developing as fast as other students, and sometimes they are reacting just plain stupid."

"Thank you Albus. What do you want me to do?" Asked Molly as she looked at the man with worship. "Do nothing for now, let events happen." Said Dumbledore as he stepped into the floo and vanished with a cry of "Hogwarts, Headmasters office".  
Ginny, Fred and George slowly made their way back to the room of the twins, where Ginny was hugged first by Fred before George hugged her. Ginny hugged both her brothers back. Of all her brothers, she missed Fred and George the most after Bill. She sometimes saw Bill at Pacific working with Richie Apples on wards, how to construct them and then break them down.  
Ginny Weasley then started to explain how and why she was at Pacific Academy. Both Fred and George were sad that their younger sister was expelled from Hogwarts, but were happy for her as she had found a new life.

Several minutes passed by before Molly found her daughter sitting in the twins bedroom. Giving her precious baby a big hug, she started to talk about the boring events that had played at Hogwarts while Ginny was on the other side of the world. "Mum, It's only about three and a half thousand miles, more or less." Said Ginny, shocking her mother. She looked at her daughter. "Really? It's that far?"  
"Mum, muggles travel further on a daily basis" said Ginny as she got free from her mothers iron grip. "Now if you excuse me, I need to do some homework for Pacific" Said Ginny as she left the twins room and returned to her own room, where she saw Hedwig sitting with a letter on her leg. "Hello Hedwig" Said Ginny softly as she petted the white bird. Hedwig remained still as Ginny removed the letter from her paw, and vanished in a burst of flame as soon as Ginny was ready.

Ginny smiled. While Hedwig was primary bonded with Harry, she was somehow bonded to Hedwig via Harry. Unfolding the letter, Ginny started to read before she dropped the letter to ask her mother something.

* * *

_Dear Ginny, my heart._

Professor Summers has got Prime tickets to the Quidditch world cup, an hour after you left. He has invited all of us who are at school to join him, Rowena Greenleaf and professor Dora Vector to attend the finale between the national teams of Bulgaria and Ireland.

I have asked and gotten permission to ask you and Hermione to join us. You need to ask your mother with you cutest smile to get her permission to come to. We will be at the campsite two weeks before the final. You can even stay with us, while we enjoy the celebrations within the camp. Luna and I have a tent all for ourselves so you and Hermione could easily come and join us.

I'll be under a glamour charm the entire time, as Harry Potter is still wanted in Great Britain. I can't wait to see you soon.

Love Harry and Luna

* * *

"Mum, I got a letter from some friends who will be at the Quidditch world cup. They have invited me to join them in two weeks. Can I go?" Asked Ginny while she put her cutest face to her mother. "Please?" Ginny asked again, making her face so cute that Molly didn't stand a chance and agreed with Ginny, if she had finished her homework before she would go.  
Ginny hugged her mother and just was about to return to her room, when she saw 'him'. Her brother Percy Weasley, the prat. "Mother, do you thing it's wise to allow Ginevra to go to this Quidditch world cup, when there will be no supervising personnel? I could go with her, but I have to work for mister Crouch. He wants that report on leaking cauldrons on his desk in a few weeks."

"Don't worry Percy, There will be several professors there to shepherd us around" Said Ginny as she looked her brother in the eyes. She felt a small tingle in the back of her eyes, one of the tell tale signs that she was being probed with Legitimacy. "PERCY, IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THAT PROBE, I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE EATING THROUGH A STRAW FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" Shouted Ginny as she pushed her brother away. Percy looked at Ginny for a long time, this time not using his skills in Legitimacy. "Mother, Ginevra is clearly unwell, maybe it's better if she remains here at the Burrow." Said Percy as he looked at his mother.

"Ginny, what did you mean with his probe?" Asked Molly as she was helping Percy back upon his feet. "I could feel his legiminency probe. That prat wanted to know what I know. "Said Ginny as she made a fireball in each hand.  
"My apologies Ginevra, I am only concerned about your health" Said Percy. "You are only concerned about what I can do for you, or if I'm a threat to your plans" Said Ginny as she moved her brother away from the stairs.

Making sure that her mother and brother believed she was in her room, Ginny lowered on the floor to hear the talk between her mother and her prat brother. "Mother, what I could see was that Ginny's mind shields are powerful enough to withstand me. I couldn't re-program her. We'll need Dumbledore's power for that" Said Percy. Ginny had heard all she needed to hear, she made her way to her room, closed the door and started to repack everything before she wrote a note. "Hedwig" Ginny called. The phoenix appeared in flames and Ginny took her trunk in one hand and a tail feather of Hedwig in her other hand. "To Harry, Hedwig" Said Ginny and both phoenix and girl with trunk vanished, leaving a note on Ginny's desk.

* * *

_Mother.  
I heard that you want to re-program me. I will not allow that. I have returned to Pacific, and you can reach me there, If you tell me, Harry, the headmistress and professor Summers the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
Ginny Weasley, your daughter __(when you realise that Dumbledore is not the next Merlin)_

* * *

**There. again a chapter ready for you all to read.**  
**I'd like to address some reviews here that has been bugging me.**  
**When I say that my idea of the bracelets from last chapter came from Witchblade, That was the truth.**  
**A reviewer stated that the idea of the bracelets came from the animation show Buso Renkin, while I clearly said that that wasn't the case.  
I don't even know the series.**  
**The same reviewer did have it correct that the names that Luna gave to her guns (Ebony and Ivory) did in fact came from Devil May Cry as the names of the guns of Dante, the protagonist.**

**You'll see more Devil May Cry reverences in the future. **


	37. Chapter 37

Harry was practising dodging spells while Ginny and Luna were shooting spells. Harry, Luna and Ginny all tried to put their best leg forward, but somehow neither dodging or hitting seemed to distract them from the events that were happening right now outside the castle of Pacific Academy.  
One of the unicorns that was pregnant had gone into labour, but it was a few weeks to early. Normally, after eighteen months of carrying a foal, A unicorn mare will find a quiet spot where she will birth her foal. Harry had read this in one of his books about magical creatures, but had found out that Unicorns carry a foal to eighteen months before giving birth.

Vivian, the Unicorn in question stood apart from the others in stable three. Moving around the stable, Vivian tried to give birth to her foal, even while the foal was not ready. Harry, Luna and the recent arriving Ginny had been ordered inside by both Rowena and Alexandra, as a complicated birth with Unicorns was dangerous enough, without a human male in the vicinity. So to keep them busy, Caradoc Samual had taken some time to teach Harry some advanced dodging tricks while teaching Luna and Ginny some advanced spells for Harry to dodge.

Harry stopped dodging as the girls lowered their wands. "This is pointless"Said Harry as he looked at Caradoc. The professor smiled, knowing what Harry was meaning. "I know Harry, and I would love to do nothing less than sitting there with Vivian and lending my magical energy to aid her in this difficult time, but you know what they say about unicorns."  
Harry nodded, remembering well the passage in his care of magical creatures book._ 'Unicorns do tend to have a female touch, especially female virgins can get close to a Unicorn.'  
_"Professor, what does make a unicorn to give birth early?" Asked Luna without her normal, dreamy voice.

"There are different things that can make a Unicorn give birth early, and some can lead to a miscarriage. One of the reasons could be a shift of power within the herd. Or it could be something that she has been eating around here. Some plants here are quite poisonous." Said professor Samual as Alex Summers entered.  
"Miss Weasley, since you have retreated to Pacific Academy in protection of your mothers intention to have you re-programmed, we need a pensieve memory to verify the event. So please place the memory of the meeting at the front of your mind so I can retrieve it."  
Ginny nodded and as Alex removed his wand from her temple, a fine thread of silvery mist stuck to it. Alex placed the memory in a vial and closed it. "Thank you, Miss Weasley." Said Alex as he placed the vial in his pocket and left.

As Ginny and Luna were again starting to fire hexes and jinxes at Harry to dodge, Alex walked past a disillusioned figure and turned around. "Hope I'm not disturbing?" Alex asked.  
"No, it's just that I wish that I could treat Harry to something special, like a fun day out. But every time I try to get some time alone with him, It's either Ginny, or Luna or Hermione who disturbs our time together." Said the figure as he removed the disillusionment charm. "I just get the feeling that I don't matter anymore" said Sirius as he looked at Alex.

Alex nodded. Even when Harry and Sirius were together, their time was short as it was one of the girls who interrupted them. "I've seen it, when you and Harry want to have a good time, one of the girls drags Harry away, leaving you alone." Said Alex. Suddenly Alex laughed and took Sirius to an office on the third floor. "Gabriella, are you up, my dear?" Asked Alex in a sing song voice.  
Sirius looked around in the room, where he could see a medium sized desk standing, with on top of it a large bowl that was easily the size of Dumbledore's pensieve. It was filled with a kind of liquid, that seemed to have a reddish colour. Sirius couldn't see it very well as the whole room was covered in the dark. From behind him, Sirius felt something moving and ducked just in time, as a bat flew from above and landed behind the desk before it returned to the form of Gabriella Unguis.

"I am now" Said Gabriella as she picked up a glass and filled it with the reddish liquid. "What do you want, Alex?" She asked after she had drained her glass of the fluid. "Ah Gabriella, how well do you know me. I would like to ask you for permission for both Harry Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black to leave the school for a few days as they need some bonding time" Alex looked at the deputy headmistress for a long time, while Sirius looked at Alex with a newfound respect.  
"Very well, I give you permission to Sirius Black and Harry Potter to leave the school for four days. Be sure that both Harry Potter and mister Black are well prepared for their trip. Dismissed." Both Sirius and Alex left Gabriella's office, and before long they found Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Hello Harry, Girls. Do you mind if I take Harry away for a moment?" Asked Sirius. Not waiting for an answer, Harry was pulled away from the two girls who were held back by Alex. "Harry, I know that you prefer to remain with the girls, but I really want some time together, to get to know each other. Gabriella has agreed to let you and me out of the castle for a four days. I'd like to visit your parents house in Britain, or their vacation hideaway here in the states" Said Sirius. Harry looked at Sirius face. He could see hope in it, hoping that Harry would go with his godfather.  
"I prefer the vacation hideaway then" Said Harry as he looked Sirius in the eyes.

Before Harry knew it, he was grabbed by Sirius and jumped up and down. "Oh Harry, This is going to be so awesome. We'll have so much to do. Come on, let's pack right away so we can leave" Shouted Sirius as he dragged Harry away to his room to pack.  
"Why are they going, and why can't we go to?" asked Luna as she and Ginny watched Sirius drag Harry away. "Is it because we take all his time?" Asked Ginny as she looked at the doors where Sirius and Harry vanished into.

"It's a bit about that. You have noticed that whenever Sirius wants some alone time with Harry, one of you three jumps in and takes Harry away from his godfather. Sirius wants some time alone with Harry, without you three circling around him and Harry like the moon circles the planet" said Alex as she took the two girls and led them in the great hall.

* * *

There was no duelling tournament this year as the Quidditch world cup was playing and there were a lot of duellers who wanted to see the finals in Britain, so they canceled the tournament this year. Alex was glad that it was cancelled, because he could now train Ginny and Luna in their special powers. While Ginny was getting better control over her powers, she still had a long way to go before she was considered 'safe'. Luna had almost no control and with help from Alan Richards, Evelyn and Dora Vector, Alex was able to remove the blockade that blocked Luna's powers. Now Luna had to work extra hard to control her dimensional powers, if she wanted to come to the finals of the world cup. The great hall was different from the other times. Instead of many tables, there was only one table for the staff and students to sit at. The rest of the hall was covered in a stony layer. "Ginny. I want you to try and make your fire so hot that you can melt this boulder" said Alex as the janitor, Carlos Palola levitated the boulder.

Ginny nodded and as Carlos placed the boulder on the floor before he headed out. Ginny watched the retreating man. He seemed nice enough but there was something off with him. "Don't worry Ginny. Carlos was never a people person. He prefers to work with the house elves." Said Alex as he stood next to her. "I understand" Said Ginny as she looked at the boulder that Carlos had brought in. Taking a deep breath, Ginny ignited her hands, and fire was moving around in her small hands. Pushing her hands towards the boulder, Ginny created a respectable stream of fire for about three seconds before it died down. "Come on Ginny, you can do it." Said Alex as he was coaching Luna to use her powers. Ginny nodded and focused again before she let loose a giant flaming attack on the boulder. From her hands Ginny produced a massive flame, that normally would burn a human being to a crisp. The boulder just stood there, mocking Ginny. Ginny refocused again and attacked the boulder with everything she had.

So the days passed, Ginny and Luna would work on their powers, and while Ginny would make good progress to make the flames ans big or as small as she wanted, Ginny still couldn't control the direction of the flames. Meaning that her flames produced massive damage to the environment.  
Luna's training was also hard. The young girl could create portals to the sub-dimentions at will now, giving Rowena who joined the class a chance to see some special creatures. Luna learned via Alex that she could create two portals that were connected with each other. So if someone, let's say Rowena would shoot ac spell at the portal, Luna could choose where the sister portal would appear. Luna's dual portals were very effective against stunners, reducto's and other spells that could harm her. In a friendly duel with Professor Remus Lupin, Luna was able to use the most of the professors own spells against him, having to fire her own wand only a few times.

Of course, Ginny and Luna also heard that the unicorn Vivian had given birth to a stillborn foal. For hours, Vivian tried to 'wake' her foal up, before she raised her head to the sky and silently cried. Vivian was not the only one of the herd of Unicorns to cry, as the whole herd mourned the passing of a foal, to young to know the real world. Vivian was now back in the herd, and while Ginny and Luna could see her, both girls knew that she still missed the foal. However, sometimes Ginny would feel a slight temperature change, as if something cold passed through her. 'Maybe it's the ghost of the dead foal' thought Ginny as she was heating the boulder.

* * *

Today was the day. Harry would return back to Pacific, and both girls couldn't wait to see him again. The moment that Harry's and Sirius's port-key brought them to the doors of Pacific, Ginny and Luna shot out of the doors and started to hug him. While he was away with Sirius, Harry had promised not to use his bond with Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione could understand that, she was afterall with her parents. Ginny and Luna didn't understand it at all. Why didn't Harry want to talk with them?  
Harry explained to his girls that he promised Sirius not to use his bond. But that only made the two witches angry. They had the feeling that Sirius was stealing Harry from him. Weren't they bonded with each other? Weren't they connected to the very soul?

"I find it hard to believe that you two girls would be angry at me." said Sirius as he looked at the two girls. Both Luna and Ginny looked up from Harry who was on the ground, being hugged and beaten in equal measures. "If someone is to be blamed, it would be your Deputy Headmistress, who gave Harry and me permission to leave Pacific." Said Sirius. "Oh. And don't forget Alex." he said as an after thought.  
Both Girls paled. Alex Summers had been with them the entire time, and it was him who had kept them busy for the last few days.  
"It was a test, to see if you could be without each other" said Alex as he stepped outside. Both girls quickly moved away from Harry and looked at the professor with fear and anger in their eyes.

"The test was to see if you could work on things when Harry wasn't there" Said Alexandra as she stepped outside to. "How many of you were involved?" Asked Ginny as Sirius helped Harry from the floor. "In total, there was Sirius, Alexandra, Alan and me. Four in total" Said Alex as she handed a envelope to Luna. She took it and started to read.

* * *

_"Dear Harry, Luna and Ginny._

_My friends. How I love those words, that you are 'MY FRIENDS'. I've been telling my father and mother all about you, and they would love to meet you and see how we work together as a team. I have been reading in this piece of rubbish that they call here a 'proper newspaper'. Thanks to this newspaper called 'The Daily Prophet' I've been 'kept up to date' with the going ons in the British magical world. There seems to be some activity at Hogwarts coming year and something about an ancient tournament being brought back to life. I'll bring the newspaper with me when I'll see you at the Quidditch world cup"_

_All my love, Hermione Granger._

"Well, she's been having a good time" Said Luna as she tapped te letter with her wand and muttered "Forever Together." The writing shifted, making other words. Luna again read the letter aloud. "

* * *

_My friends._

_Be careful. My parents have told me that several people who are wearing old style robes are patrolling the neighborhood. I've seen some of them and they look like Aurors. Either they are looking for the escaped Pettigrew or they are looking for me. I haven't left my parents house. But please, sent an elf to pop me and my parents out of here._

_Hermione"_

_P.S. Bowling balls are painful on feet."_

"Well, that sounds like Hermione alright" Said Harry as Luna looked at both him and Ginny, remembering the story that Hermione told them about her fourth birthday and how she dropped a bowling ball on her mothers feet  
"Should we get her here with her parents?" Asked Ginny to Alex as he and his sister had listened to the letter. "might as well." Said Alex as his sister nodded. "Very well." Said Harry before he called his house elf "Dobby." A pop beside Harry made him jump slightly to the left, away from the overly excited house elf. "Dobby's here master. What can Dobby do for great master Potter?" Asked Dobby in his broken english speech.

"Hello Dobby. Could you go to Hermione Granger and collect her and her parents?" Asked Harry. Dobby nodded very fast, making sure that Harry could hear his batlike ears flapping. With a poop, Dobby was gone.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have tricked Lucius into releasing that little house elf" said Sirius, as Harry was looking at him with anger in his face. "Oh well, now's to late."

In one of the first moved against Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black demanded his place back as governor of Hogwarts. That seat had been placed in Narcissa Malfoy-Black's guardianship after Sirius was sent to prison. The moment that Lucius knew about the empty seat, he demanded it from Narcissa, who gave it up as she didn't knew much about the governor seats. Lucius used it to make changes at Hogwarts, and while Sirius now held the seat again, Lucius still tried to change things around Hogwarts.  
Sirius was not amused and threatened to have his marriage with Narcissa annulled, and take everything from him, if Lucius didn't behave. As a 'sign of good faith' Lucius dismisse dhsi house elf Dobby and gave him to Sirius. Sirius then gave Dobby to his godson Harry, who used Dobby to do the cleaning in his room at Pacific.

A pop was heard and before them all stood Hermione Granger, with her parents and most surprisingly, Dora Tonks.  
"What are you doing here Dora?"Asked Harry after Hermione had given Harry, Luna and Ginny very big and long hug.  
Dora smiled slightly. Her hair was not it's usual pink, but a chestnut-brown. "I bring bad news. Dumbledore has succeeded to resurrect the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have agreed to participate."  
"Well, I won't be to worried about that, as Harry cannot be summoned by the old fool" Said Alexandra, as she re-assured the students. "He's not strong enough to do that."  
She turned away, never imagining that she would have to eat her words later in the year. 

* * *

**What a Pain in the lower region to write this chapter. **  
**Don't worry though. We'll go to the Quidditch world cup next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yes, we're finally at the Quidditch camp  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Harry and his girls were enjoying the scenes around them as they sat before their tents in Great Britain. They had arrived last week in a large open field where they could place their tents. Of course, being wizards and witches, their tents were not small, but actually quite large. They had a five bedroom, two showers, one large Library and a dining room that also functioned as a practice room. Harry's elf, Dobby, had taken care of the kitchen and all of their personal stuff.  
Outside, Harry and Hermione could see how others from their school were setting up their own tents. Some used magic, others used the muggle methods first, but then finished it with magic.

"I'm telling you, Hermione. Sometimes I cannot be more amazed by these wizards and witches." said Harry as he pointed at a family that set their tent up with magic, before they entered. "I mean, look at that, a tent that has a chimney, and a ten feet front garden where they grow their own food."  
Harry shook his head, as Hermione smiled and returned to her book. While it was about half past eight, Harry had been up for two hours. Harry had walked around the large open field for an hour before he returned, laughing his ass off. How wizards and witches could believe that they were superior to muggles, with how they were dressed like. Harry smiled as he looked in the mirror. Because of the high profile of 'Harry Potter' Harry had been glamour charmed to resemble the son of Alex Summers and Rowena Greenleaf. His own hair had gotten a nice dark blond colour and his now brown eyes sparkled mischief. His trademark glasses had been charmed to resemble shades, and everyone who was with them was told to go with the story that he was photosensitive.

Now Harry, or as he was known now as "Jack" had joined the rest of Pacific Academy for a well earned trip to the finals of the Quidditch world cup.  
Harry/Jack, Luna, Hermione and Ginny were joined by Damian, Bianca and Evelyn who had their own tent where they were sleeping. Only a few tents further were they set up. Between them a few tents of former students were found, including Harry's first captain of the Griffins. Oliver had joined the Quidditch world cup team for the United States but they were defeated in the fourth round by Croatia, who lost from Bulgaria in the quarter rounds.  
"Jack, Hermione. Breakfast is ready" Said Alex as he looked from the inside of the tent to the two outside. "Okay" Said Harry/Jack as he and Hermione re-entered the tent. Both Luna and Ginny were up, but it seemed like both girls would love to remain in bed. 

* * *

It was a short breakfast later that had Harry and Ginny move around the campsite, where they saw several different designs of wizarding tents. One was in a pyramid shape, and the other was round with a chimney sticking out. Harry and Ginny even saw one with a garden that held several peacocks. Shaking his head, Harry led Ginny back to their own tent and entered inside.  
Their few weeks before the world cup was filled with several things. At first they looked at everything that the wizards were showing, but after seeing the same dress on a man for more than a few seconds, they just ignored those things. Harry, Ginny and Luna had joined Hermione in the library section of the tent and started to work on their OWL preparations. Using simple sticks of wood, they began to mimic the wand movements that was needed to preform the spells.

Harry still kept his daily physical activity, He ran every day for about three miles to keep his condition up. Luna, Hermione and Ginny were not as well shaped as him but they did their own round of two and a half miles. After that, Alex had placed them outside the tent for some stretching exercises, and to work on their personal weapons.. Harry had transfigured a long wooden stick into a good look a like for his sword, as he believed it would be bad to walk around with the sword of Gryffindor in plain view. Ginny had her whip out and practise included for her to disarm opponents.  
Hermione was trained with her weapon, the bo-staff in deflecting magical spells that were shot at her. She also was taught to defend herself, by landing heavy blows to certain area's of the human body and to dodge. Luna's guns offered a complete new set of problems. She first had to learn how to handle the two guns, before she could even shoot them. Using small muggle magnets, the ancient Runes Professor Dora Vector had been able to decrease their sound output, by placing on the two magnets a few silencing spells.

Luna had used them before and got used to the much silenced bang from her guns. Instead of using bullets, Luna's gun collected very small amounts of her magic and refocused them to fire concentrated balls of magic. Each ball of magic was about the size of a very small marble, but still had the impact of a very strong stunner. Some students had been the 'unwilling' test subjects for that and they remained in the hospital wing for four hours after being 'shot'. Luna's guns were also unique. Her white gun shot stunners, while her black gun shot reducto's. In hindsight, Luna had some dangerous weapons. Professor Alex Summers and Professor Martina Estill had created unique holsters for each of the four kids and their weapons. Luna's guns were stored in two holsters that hung at her hips. The white one was on the right side, and the black one on the left side.

Hermione's staff was shrunken in a holster that she had on her back. It almost looked like she had a sword strapped to her back if you ,looked close enough.  
Ginny had her whip dangling on a unbreakable belt, where special hooks were made to hook the whip on, and Harry had a sheath for his sword, that was also charmed to be unbreakable.

"Ginny." Ginny heard someone shout her name, and turned around from her practise. "BILL" Ginny screamed and left the training that Alex was giving. Harry, Luna, Hermione and Alex stopped their training and looked around as Ginny collided with her big brother, Bill Weasley. According to Ginny, Bill was her favourite brother. "Hello Short cake" said Bill as he hugged his sister. "Bill, please don't call me that" Said Ginny in a whining voice. "I don't know" Said a second voice. "I kind of like it" Ginny let go of her best big brother and tackled her bother best big brother. "Charlie" Ginny squealed as she hugged her dragon taming brother. Charlie hugged her right back, while he walked to the group of students with Bill.

"Professor Summers, how nice to see you again" said Bill as he shook Alex's hand. "Nice to see you again to, Bill. It's been a year". Said Alex as he pulled Bill in a brotherly hug. Letting him go, Alex looked at the second Weasley brother. "And you must be Charlie Weasley, the dragon handler" said Alex as he looked over Charlie. Charlie was build short but stocky, with a few burns on his arms. His face was so freckled that he looked like he was tanned. His red hair was messy but had a rogue look what made him attractive to a lot of girls.  
"That I am" said Charlie as he shook Alex's hand. "I'll say this. Ginny is lucky to have brothers like you two" Said Alex as he spotted a third redhead moving towards them. This redhead had glasses and looked like he was superior to everybody.

"William, Charles. Father said not to stray to far from our tent" Said the boy with glasses in a very pompous tone before he saw Ginny. "Ginevra, you caused quite …" Whatever he said wasn't heard as Ginny punched his nose. "You better get out of here Percy, before I allow my friend to beat you to an inch of your life" Ginny growled as Percy held his bleeding nose. Ginny pointed to Harry/Jack, who looked ready to show Percy a world of pain. "You are under age" said Percy. You aren't allowed to use magic."  
"He'll only use his fists and feet you coward" Said Ginny as she removed Percy's hand from her shoulder. Percy wanted to do more, but found himself on the ground the next moment, holding his broken hand close to him."  
"You'll leave her alone" Growled Harry/Jack as he picked Percy up and shoved him away.

"Well done" Said Alex who had been looking at them. "You took him out in one blow, and exactly where I told you to. Now he'll have to go back to his own tent if he wants is healed." Alex shook his head and stepped inside the tent, leaving Bill and Charlie Weasley looking at the boy who broke Percy's hand. "Hello, I'm Jack" said Harry/Jack as he introduced himself to both Bill and Charlie. Both Weasley boys shook his hand before excusing themselves as they returned to their camp. 

* * *

Harry sat down at a table in the tent, wishing for some entertainment, but was mentally slapped by Hermione who said that he needed to study, because the OWL's would be at the end of the year. Harry shook his head and blocked Hermione's babble about OWL's. Exiting the tent, Harry started to walk around, seeing green shamrocks on posters. It was clear that Harry was now in 'Irish' territory. Seeing a boy, about two years old waving his fathers wand, he enlarged a small snail that grew to the size of a small dog. "Timothy" His mother said as she stepped out of her tent. "How many times have I told you not to grab daddy's wand?" She asked, but more words failed to be spoken as she slipped over the giant snail. "You bust Snail" cried the young boy.

Harry just smiled and moved on, before he was called again. "Jack, wait up" called Luna as she moved through the crowds. "Hey Luna, How's it going?" Asked Harry/Jack as he slowed down to let Luna catch up. "I'm okay, but Hermione is getting on my nerves" Luna said. Harry/Jack stopped right there. "Hermione gets on your nerves?" Asked Harry/Jack for conformation. "Yeah, about all those OWL's." said Luna. "Luna, welcome to the world outside of Hermione's small inner world." said Harry/Jack as he started to laugh.  
"Yeah. I find it funny to, but she is so focused on those OWL's that I sometimes think she needs to get laid" Harry/Jack looked at Luna, his laughter completely gone. "What?" Asked Luna.

"Do you think that we need to do that?" Asked Harry/Jack as they started to walk again. "Well, maybe. She's been so busy with her OWL's that she's forgetting one important lesson of life. To have fun" Said Luna as she talked to Harry/Jack.  
"Yeah, she's been very active with researching everything we've been taught." Said Harry as he had a vision of Hermione in a bikini enjoying the sunny weather.  
Suddenly Luna stopped again, her face shining brightly with one of her ideas. "Come with me" Luna said as she started to run towards the tent.  
Harry/Jack followed her, not understanding what she had thought up for Hermione.

Because of Luna's little frame, she was faster at the tent that Harry/Jack and was already inside as Harry/Jack came to the tent. As he opened the tent, Luna came out again with a muggle cd player that was charmed to work around magic. "So what's your idea?" asked Harry/Jack.  
Luna just smiled and via their soul-bond called Ginny outside. She then started to explain what she wanted Hermione to do, while she was still blocking Hermione. Both Harry/Jack and Ginny agreed and Luna pressed play on the cd player and took her position with Harry/Jack on her left and Ginny on her right. Opening the bond together Luna, Harry/Jack and Ginny all sent out the songs from the cd player to Hermione with the movements that they had been practising. Because of the bond the three had, Hermione felt the music and the movements three times.

It was to much for Hermione and because Luna and the others were transmitting the song that they heard and the movements that they danced on, Hermione started to dance to. Making her way outside, Hermione stopped in the entrance of the tent. A small crowd was looking at the dancing of her friends. "Come Hermione, Come join us" Shouted Ginny as she, Luna and Harry/Jack were dancing away. Feeling somewhat forced, Hermione joined the dancing students and allowed the bond to take over. Soon after that, Hermione actually started to enjoy the dancing that they were doing. Because of their bond, all four of them were perfectly synchronised and their movements just flowed through their bodies.

As the final song ended from the speakers of the cd player, the four students stood there holding their eyes closed as they all felt their souls reconnecting with each other, getting a deeper understanding and deeper love for each other. Suddenly they heard clapping of hands and as they opened their eyes they were looking at thousands of people. They had preformed, without them knowing for thousands of people, and all they wanted ton do was bring Hermione out of her study habit.

Harry/Jack stepped forward, and looked around. "Do you want to see it again?" Harry/Jack asked and the crowd started to go wild. Smiling he turned and nodded to Luna, as she pressed play again and as the music started to play, the quartet started to dance again on the rhythm of the music, never seeing Alex and Rowena standing on the side, smiles on their faces as they brought a very diverse community together with nothing more than Muggle music.  
"Three golden coins for each of you" Said Alex softly as he continued to watch his students dance.


	39. Chapter 39

It was several days later that Harry/Jack and his girls returned from a great quidditch game. While they enjoyed the game, the public was somewhat rough and some fights broke out. Ginny was almost punched in the face by a spectator and it was only the quick thinking of Hermione that defused a dangerous situation, as Ginny had almost powered up her flame ability. Hermione quickly took Ginny to the other side of the group of Pacific Students and calmed her down as Harry returned from his bathroom break. Seeing the commotion where his friends had stood, Harry ignored the fight between the Irish man and the Bulgarian and stepped to Ginny, held out his arms and invited Ginny in. She accepted and Harry calmed Ginny down, just as Victor Krum captured the snitch, ending the game with a victory for the Irish team, having scored one more time. The end score was 170-160 for Ireland. 

* * *

Harry just had sat down at the table, when Alex moved in. "Harry, where are the girls?" Asked Alex, his voice firm and low. Harry had never seen Alex so serious, not even when Professor Dumbledore tried to kidnap him. As he pointed to the door behind him that lead to the bathroom, Rowena, who had come with Alex inside moved to the door. "Professor what's going on?" Asked Harry, but an explosion stopped the explanation as Harry shot out of the tent.  
Several tents were already burning, and the camping crowd was running away. Looking around , Harry could see several dark robed masked men walking around, casting several curses and lifting the muggle man and his family up in the air who owned the campsite.  
"Shit" Said Harry, as he dived back inside as a curse shop past him. Looking at Alex, Harry took the handed rune bracelets that was handed to him and transported his sword and wands to him. "I'll sent Luna, Ginny and Hermione to help you as soon as they are ready. Go" Said Alex as he threw Harry back outside.

Harry was trained for this. He had trained hours against simulated enemies. Both aurors and death eaters. Pulling his wand from his wrist holster, Harry shot a blasting curse at the robed wizards. The curse hit the ground as Harry predicted and it showered the robed wizards with a lot of dirt. Using the cover of the dirt, Harry shot a few stunners from his wand, and at least one figure fell to his stunners.  
The dirt had fallen and Harry was now standing in front of seven dark robed wizards, who all had masks in front of their faces. "What have we here?" said one of the wizards as he looked at Harry. "This lonely looking boy, with only a wand" How about we'll show him who are his superiors." Said one of the masked men, his voice speaking as if he was very aristocratic. Harry just smiled, as the wizard pointed his wand at him. "Crusio" said the wizard, clearly aiming to hurt Harry. Harry quickly used his wand to raise the ground to absorb the curse, and then banished the ground to the wizards, making them fall on their faces.

"You'll pay for that boy" Shouted three wizards as they started to attack Harry. Harry was forced to use his speed and dived under several curses and brought out the sword of Gryffindor. With one swift stroke, Harry cut right through the wands of the wizards, before he cut again, removing their wand hands from their bodies. The night was filled with cries of pain as the hand-less wizards fell on their knees. Evading a few other nasty curses from their friends, Harry blasted the disarmed Death eaters towards the standing wizards, who had to jump away. Harry was now surrounded by the other wizards. "now where to go boy. Now you'll die" said one of the wizards, he had raised his wand, but the end of a whip curled around his arm and he was pulled away. "Not without a fight with his friends" said Ginny as she uncured the whip and it flew again into her hand.  
"Nice of you to show up" said Harry as he stepped out of the circle that the death eaters had created.

Now Harry, Luna, Ginny and Hermione stood in front of the death eaters. It was almost an equal match. It became equal when Alex stepped forward and stood in the middle, between Ginny and Luna. He had taken out his wand and pointed at the dark wizards. "Ginny, if you would" Alex asked softly, making sure that the death eater couldn't hear their name. Ginny smiled and started to create a fire that connected with the whip. The whip caught fire, and instead of burning up like any other whip, Ginny's whip kept burning. She moved her hand holding the whip handle up, and twisted the whip around, creating a flaming circle. The circle surrounded the death eaters and the Pacific group, while it kept the injured dark wizards out of the way.  
Finally the flaming circle was complete, but Ginny's whip was still burning.

Hermione removed her bo-staff from the sheath and it regrew to it's former size, shimmering in the light of Ginny's fire. Harry held out the sword of Gryffindor, like he was about to attack. Ginny released the rope of her whip and held on the handle, while she pumped more flaming power in the whip. Luna pulled her guns and took a stand, her black gun pointed at the wizard, while her white gun was held back. Alex took one of his dueling stances and counted down from five till zero.  
"Go" he shouted and in one move, Ginny's whip cut through the air, while Luna's guns fired magical bullets, either aiming to stun or to blast. Hermione used her bo-staff to deflect curses shot towards her, while she moved closer to the wizards that were aiming to hurt her and her friends. Harry used his enhanced speed from his wind abilities and dodged many curses while he cut shallow cuts in his opponent. Alex had started to use blasting curses and other lethal curses to break the death eaters shields.

Working together, Harry and his girls with Alex were able to keep the death eaters on the defensive side, while around them, Evelyn, Bianca and Damian took the injured death eaters and tied them up, before they stunned them. Damian's guns were almost the same model as Luna's. But instead of shooting reducto's like Luna, one of his guns fired cutting curses/defindo's.  
So Damian was using his stunning gun that he called 'the hammer'. His other gun, that he called 'the reaper' was safely inside his holster, secured with a sticking charm that reacted when everyone except him tried to get.  
Damian looked at the fight that his friends were fighting and deciding to aid them,. He removed the 'reaper' and shot several cutting curses at the death eaters. Some were effective, cutting in their arms or legs, and even one cut a wand in half. "Damian" Evelyn shouted as a death eater came towards them.  
Damian looked at the death eater and aimed his guns at the new enemy. Soon Damian and the new death eater were dueling with each other. Damian fired his guns, while the death eater shielded.

Knowing he would likely lose, Evelyn pulled from her pocket her own bracelet and placed it upon her right arm. Connecting her magic with the bracelet, she gained a very sharp whip, made out of small daggers. She called it the dagger tail. Swinging it with expertise, Evelyn impaled the daggertail in the death eater's right arm, the arm where he held his wand. Using the distraction Damian shot at the death eater, three times, one to remove his wand arm at the shoulder-blade, one shot to stop the bleeding from the just removed shoulder and a stunner to bring him down. "Thanks Eve" Panted Damian as he dropped on his knees. Evelyn was soon near Damian and could see some places where he was hit. "It seems that you were not fast enough" said Evelyn as she carefully put Damian on his feet and as he leaned on her, Damian started to make his way to the tent, where Rowena and Bianca were watching the battle between Alex, Harry and his girls versus the Death eaters. 

* * *

A large blast was heard by all and suddenly the duellers could see a green ghostlike skull in the air, and from it's mouth a snake appeared that slithered around and formed a figure eight. Harry and Alex started to stun the death eaters as they were looking at the mark in the sky. One by one the death eaters were stunned, but Harry and Alex were not fast enough as one of the better fighters apperated away, leaving his fallen comrades to fend for himself.  
Harry took a deep sigh, his muscles did hurt a lot from the battle. "These death eaters must have been inner circle, if your body is aching as much as is mine" said Harry as he looked at the rest.  
Ginny, Luna and Hermione nodded tiredly, but Alex was shaking his head. "Only you Alex, only you" Said Harry as Ginny called back her fire circle via the whip. Only then did the group found out that they were surrounded by aurors, as they wore bright red uniforms with their badges clearly shown.

"Dawlish, never knew you were with this moldy lot" said Alex as he looked at the returning auror. "he used ton play in the dueling circles, but quit when I gave him a trashing in the first round" said Alex to Harry and the girls. Then he looked at a man with a short mustache and a expensive suit. "Bartemious Crouch, head of the department of international coöperation. Now I know why the files I sent about Sirius Black never arrived." Growled Alex as crouch held him under wand point.  
"Alexander Summers, defence teacher at Pacific Academy. How I will enjoy this day. The day that I arrest you on a crime scene" Said Crouch, a terrible smile forming on his face.  
"You'll do better if you arrest this scums at your feet, you whining arse" Snarled Alex as he turned and gave orders to Harry and the girls to return to the tent.

"Listen Crouch. I don't know your problem, and I don't want to know. We didn't attach the community here and we certainly didn't cast that dark mark in the sky. If you want to be a good cop, or whatever you want to be you'll find out who these assholes are and who set of that mark" Said Alex as she kicked one of the death eaters in the face, removing it's mask.  
"Well, if that isn't Lucius Malfoy. Caught red handed at the scene of the crime." Said Alex as he looked Crouch in the eyes. "I'd be more worried about a guy who claimed that he was under the imperious and was found here of all places, dueling a group of schoolchildren as a death eater."

Alex moved away and as Crouch turned to arrest the death eaters, Dawlish nodded and pointed his wand at Alex's retreating back. "Do is Dawlish, and I'll finish what I started all those years ago." said Alex as he had stopped walking. Dawlish seemed to remember something but shook his head and fired a stunner at Alex's back. Alex seemed to just vanish into thin air, and before Dawlish got time to blink in surprise, he felt a kick in his back. He fell over, just as Alex placed a dagger half an inch from his wand hand. "Don't try for lucky number three" Alex growled and moved to the tent. As Alex had entered the tent, the tent flashed a bright white colour and was gone, as if nothing had been standing there the last few weeks.  
Dawlish and the entire auror group looked on in surprise before they were given orders by Crouch to collect all death eaters and their wands for evidence. Seeing nobody around him, Crouch Sr. moved into the forest where he found his elf Winky and fired her, before he retrieved somebody from his hiding place. Apperating directly to his home, he removed the disillusionment charm of his son. "My son, why do such a thing?" Asked the old man tiredly. 

* * *

Harry and company slept in very late and when they finally exited the tent, they found that they were back at Pacific Academy. The sun was shining and after a few stretches, Harry and the girls decided to take a day of and enjoy the beach at Pacific Academy. Alex, Evelyn and Rowena met with Alexandra and told what had happened. Hermione's parents, who decided that they wanted to stay close to her daughter left their own room and made their way to the students at the beach.  
Seeing them all healthy, both Emma and Dominic hugged both their own daughter, as well as Harry, Ginny and Luna. They explained that they did it because they were a team, hugging one member of a team was not done, so the entire team had to be hugged. Plus, the fact that they were all okay was a big bonus for them. Calling Dobby for some beach chairs, Both Emma and Dominic relaxed after a trying day and night with 'their' children.


	40. Chapter 40

**August 31****st****1994\. Pacific Academy, Bermuda Triangle.**

Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione watched as the new students took their seats. Over the past two weeks, the rhythm of the school was uneasy, and the cause was Hermione. She had taken studying to a new height, and had planned to camp out in the library, if her parents didn't force her out.  
That brought an argument between Hermione and her parents about the importance of studying. Hermione was of the opinion that she needed to learn everything that she ever had learned and even then it wasn't enough. Her parents finally forced her to see Evelyn and she prescribed a small dose of calming draught for all parties. The truth came finally to light. Hermione was afraid to fail. With help from Harry, Ginny, Luna, Professor Summers and Rowena, Hermione finally admitted that she felt that she needed to preform above the expected norm of the students, just to prove that she was 'just as good as a pureblood'. Just because she was a muggleborn girl, didn't mean that she was less worth to the wizarding community.  
"Hermione, how can you say that?" Asked Harry. "You know as well as we do, that blood purity doesn't matter here.

"Mister Potter is right" said professor Summers. "We all know that you'll do brilliantly when the OWL's come, so you don't need to worry about it. Please, Hermione. Take some time off." the advice from Professor Summers did help, and Hermione finally relaxed after three days. The rest of the days that they spent together, Harry and his girls worked on their tan, getting a nice tan before the school year would start.  
"I'm looking forward to see the end of math" said Harry to Ginny, who was looking at the new students. "I know, You might be good at Arithmancy, but math is not your strong suit." said Ginny. Harry nodded and looked at the new students that were taking their seats at the tables.  
"Would you be quiet" hissed Hermione as she was listening to the headmistress speech of the new year.

"Oh, so sorry for disrupting the great Hermione Granger." said Harry mockingly. "Let me be very quiet from now on" Hermione glared at Harry, but Harry had taken a meditational position. Hermione shook her head and listened as the headmistress announced that her father would work at Pacific Academy as assistant professor in muggle studies and her mother would work with Doctor Alan Richards and Evelyn as a helping hand at the hospital wing. She and the others clapped as she saw her mother and father standing up.  
After that the headmistress moved her hands and the feast appeared on the tables. Between talking about the OWL's and her parents, Hermione forgot to be angry at Harry, who had returned from his meditation.

Harry's thoughts were not with the coming OWL's but with the death eaters that he, his girls and Alex Summers had caught back in Britain at the world cup.  
What did happen with them? Were he and his girls to soft for them, letting them get away with their lives intact? Harry decided to ask these questions later to professor Summers and returned to the talk about OWL's and the latest gadgets that were found at the Magical Mall in Miami.  
"I'm telling you" Said Damian as Luna and Ginny were shaking their head. "They are planning to put movies on these little flat disks and then we need some device to play the movies. Think about it. Having the Star Wars trilogy always on hand, never to rewind again" Damian was nearly drooling at the idea of having his Star Wars trilogy on these disks.  
"Hey Damian," called Harry as he handed a napkin to Damian. "For you, so you don't drool over your robes." The group around Harry started to laugh loud, as Damian took the napkin, wiped his mouth clean and tossed it back at Harry who vanished it with a wave of his wand.

As the feast ended, and Harry with his girls entered his room, Harry saw some additions. Four saddles were hanging on the walls, with each their own colour. Gold, Red, Green and Blue. A note was attached to them.

* * *

_Dear Harry and friends._

_For you these Saddles to use when we train your new rides here at Pacific._  
_You will be attending these special classes, starting tomorrow at 7AM._  
_See you soon._

_Rowena Greenleaf._

* * *

"Is there a reason why we get these saddles?" Asked Hermione as looked at the saddles in question.  
"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow" Said Harry as he started to strip to his boxer shorts and Luna and Ginny were following his example, undressing until they were in their underwear before they pulled on their night clothes. Hermione took her night clothes and changed in the bathroom, before she and the others brushed their teeth and crawled in bed. All the girls were hugging Harry in some way. Ginny was on top, again. She somehow loved the feeling of sleeping above everybody.  
Luna took her usual place at Harry's left side, while Hermione took his right side. Harry smiled and while he was only wearing his boxers, he was getting quite warm. "Goodnight, sweet Luna" Said Harry as he kissed Luna's cheek. Luna kissed him back on his lips. "Goodnight, my dear" Said Luna softly as she pulled herself close to Harry. Harry smiled and turned his face at Hermione. "Goodnight, my dear Hermione" Harry said and kissed her cheek. Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry. "Goodnight, my prince" She said softly, while she kissed his cheek back.  
Harry then turned at Ginny. "Goodnight, my love" and kissed her on the lips. " Goodnight, my love" said Ginny back as she kissed his lips.  
Together, the quartet fell asleep, all hugging each other.

**September 1****st****. 1994. 07.10AM**

Harry and his girls were up early in the morning, and were standing with Rowena at the new stable that was constructed last summer. "You must be wondering why you are here" said Rowena as she looked at the half awake students. "Yeah, you could say that" said Harry as he yawned loudly. "Well, I'll let you see for yourself" Said Rowena as she waved her hand and with some magic opened the door to the new stables. Running outside were three Pegasi, all sparkling white, except for their manes that had some hairs that were a different colour. One of the Pegasi mares had some short red hairs, almost the same as Ginny's own hair. A second Pegasus mare had some short blue hairs, matching Hermione's favourite colour of dress that she loved to wear. The last mare had some short green hairs, looking like grass, where Luna love to walk on without her shoes.

"These mares are now strong enough that they are ready to be trained for you to ride them" said Rowena as Ginny, Hermione and Luna reconnected with their winged horse that they had met a year back. "You will learn how to take care of these Pegasi in special lessons at Pacific. You will be told how to care for them, what they eat, and all the other things you need to learn." said Rowena as she smiled as the girls were hugging the three Pegasi mares.  
"And what am I to do?" Asked Harry, hoping to return to bed. "Oh Harry. Of course I haven't forgotten you" said Rowena as she whistled hard to the direction of the stable. Harry looked and saw from the back something coming towards him. The moment that the sunlight hit it's coat, Harry jumped away as Victor appeared. The winged unicorn looked around and spotted Harry before it showed his wings. The last time that Victor has shown his wings to Harry, the wings had a beautiful white colour. Now they were white, but from the base to the end slowly turned to gold.  
"Yes Harry, both the headmistress and Professor Logan agreed that you would be responsible for the care of Victor."

Harry looked at Rowena, hoping that she was only joking. Seeing no sign of a joke, Harry nodded once before he looked at Victor. Swallowing hard, Harry stept forward to Victor and held out his hand, where he had placed a piece of an apple. If Harry was about to gain Victor's trust, Victor would accept the piece of apple and allow Harry to handle him. If Victor rejected the apple, Harry had to run as Victor would try to hurt him, even going as far as killing him.  
Victor eyed the piece of apple for a long time, and stepped a few steps forward. Sniffing again, Victor could sence Harry's fear as Harry didn't want to die, or get hurt.  
Victor nodded his great head once and accepted the apple before he gave Harry a lick with his tongue, smearing apple juice and unicorn slime over his face. "Ach.., Victor" said Harry as he used the sleeve of his robe to clean his face before he started to laugh and hugged the great winged unicorn.

Seeing the three girls with their Pegasi and Harry with his winged unicorn, brought a smile on Rowena's face and gathering her students in the stables, she started the first lesson. How to groom a Pegasus or a unicorn. As Harry had a winged unicorn, he was told to attend the class of the Pegasus grooming, before Rowena would tell him about Unicorn grooming.  
Harry groaned again, as he was given a journal to record everything Victor did. "Not again?" Asked Harry as he held out the journal. "Yes, Harry. I know that this is your tenth journal, but Victor is the first Unicorn with wings that has survived the first twenty one hours. All the others before him have died. Now that you are accepted by Victor ho handle him, you'll need to document everything." Seeing Harry's look at her, Rowena smiled. "Just see it as a OWL Project. If you succeed you can be sure of one O on your OWL report list."  
Harry looked at her. "I'm not falling for that one" He said and threw his journal away.

Half a minute later, Harry felt someone touching his shoulder and looking around, Harry could see Victor with the diary in his mouth. Victor looked at Harry with those eyes, that just begged him 'to do it for him'.  
Harry sighed, and took the journal from Victor's mouth. Holding his hand against the great Winged Unicorn's head, Harry nodded. "Only for you, Victor" Said Harry. A spark flew between Harry and Victor and both walked away, leading the others to the beach, where Harry and Victor both sat down. Harry leaned against Victor's flank, careful not to hurt or damage his wings. Harry barely noticed it as Ginny, Luna and Hermione all sat down with their own Pegasus mare. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Rowena grabbed a photo camera and shot a few pictures, all without the students noticing.  
Harry took a deep breath and started to write in his journal.

_'This is the journal of Harry Potter, Care of Magical Creatures students concerning the training of the winged Unicorn Victor, of Pacific Academy.  
Victor is the third Unicorn that has survived the transformation that gave him his wings. According to reports, that I have to read to confirm, the stallion called Victor is the first stallion to survive the transformation, and the twenty one hours after the transformation. It seems that the first twenty one hours are the most crucial in a new winged Unicorn's life. Because of the odd number and the multiplication of the number seven, those twenty one hours are vital for the magic and the body of the unicorn to accept it. If the unicorn does not accept this transformation, I can assume that it will die.'_

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. His girls were writing in their journals to, and in the distance, Harry could hear the bells ringing, signaling that breakfast was ready. "Come on" said Harry as he stood up. "Let's go and get some breakfast." The girls and Rowena nodded, and together with their new horses, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione walked towards the castle, and towards their future.

* * *

And that folks, is the first part of the trilogy. I'll be taking a break for a few weeks, while I try to restart my creative brain  
So watch out for the second story: _**The Terrible tournament. **_  
Here's a preview of something that I wrote.

_"__Is that the way you treat the students, Snape?" Asked Alex as he stood behind Harry and the girls. "Bullying them into making mistakes, while you deliberately make snide comments about parents, who have died or forgotten your greasy face?" Said Harry. "Yeah. It sounds like that"  
__"__Harry, please don't do that." Said Dumbledore as he wiped his tired face. "We are here to investigate the accusation of Professor Snape that Harry Potter has tried to kill him."_

Hope you liked this story and hope to see you al soon at the start of the new Story: **The Terrible tournament.**

SimplyRV


	41. Chapter 41 terrible tournament is online

Hello Dear readers and followers.

You can all breathe in relief as the sequel of Pacific Academy is online.  
See my Profile for the new story: the Terrible Tournament.

Happy reading.  
SimplyRV


End file.
